RAINBOW:The colours of life
by VaiBa
Summary: MY FIRST STORY...plz peep in...a fic based on many of cid present n former cast... finally completed...THANKS TO ALL...who liked reviewed n loved my silly idea... love u all...
1. Chapter 1

Hey gydas…...VaiBa here with first attempt….plz bacchi se agar koi galti ho jaye tho maaf kar dena….plzz…

Ok so moving forward to the story…

Here

AbhiRika n DaReya are married….

RajVi r engaged….

It includes all present n former cast…..like Vivasha, IshYant, SaJal, RuVi, Kavin, Freedy, Pankaj n an OC… hope u don't mind with an OC…N ofcource ACP sir n Salunkhe sir…..

Afternoon time…

All the officers were busy as a case was reported and the culprit was not yet found…..

In beauro,

ACP sir , Abhijeet sir and Daya sir all three of them were in ACP sir's cabin…discussing about the present case….out there…freedy n vivek were going through some files….tasha, kajal and purvi were on their respective desks searching some data…n all others were out for investigation….

Suddenly freedy got up from his chair…

Freedy : hey bhagwan…..ye kya hai….

With this all girls looked at him…..vivek came towards him…n girls resumed to their work...

Vivek : arey sir…..zara dhery boliye ACP sir andar kuch Important baat kar rahe hai…..

Freedy : jaanta hu vivek….. par ye dekho (showing him the file)….is raghu k account mai che mahine pehele kisine 50 lakh dale the….aur do mahine pehele aur 50 lakh….. matlab kisine usey purey 1 crore diye hai…

Vivek : arey vaah sir kya calculation hai aapki…aap aur dhundo… zaroor kuch mazedar,,,,, I mean kuch important milega…u go on for a search sir….n sir baith k kaam kijiye….varna thak jayenge aap…

Freedy : haa tum sahi keh rahe ho…..ill search it….

Saying this vivek left with a naughty smile on his face….n freedy again got engrossed in his own thoughts…n he went to sit back on his chair….. and

*Aahaaaaaaa….*

All gathered around the place from where the voice came….n found freedy on the floor….

Vivek was trying hard to control his laughter….n this was noticed by tasha n she got n rough idea of what might have happened

ACP sir : arey freedy, kya hua tumhe?…

Abhi : kya yaar freedy, beauro mai chairs hai… zameen par baithne ki kya zaroorat thi….

Daya : haa freedy… yaa tumhare vajan se kahi vo chair toot tho nahi gai… (n he started examining the chair)

Freedy ( in pain) : sir…mai neche baitha nahi hu…mai niche gir gaya…sir aap jaante hai hamarre beauro mai bhoot hai…..aaha!meri kamar….

All gave a hopeless look….

Purvi : sir aap ko ye kyu lagta hai ki beauro mai bhoot hai?

Freedy : kyu ki purvi meri chair bhoot ne hi hilai hai….jab mai utha tab tho chair aapni jagha pe hi thi…..par mai baithne k time vo vaha nahi thi…..tho bhoot ne hi ye sab kia hai….

ACP sir : ( frustrated) freedy…..ek aur baar bhoot ya aatma ki baat aapne muh se nikali tho aane wali poornima ki raat mai tumhe samshan chod k aaunga…. Samze…

N saying so trio went back to the cabin…..

Kajal: sir…. aapko ab bhi aaisa lagta hai ki aapki chair bhoot ne…

Freedy( cutting her, angrily) : arey kajal, tum kya ye chahati ho ki ACP sir muze samshan chod k aaye…

Kajal :(scared) nahi sir aaise kaise soch sakti hu mai….

Purvi : kajal muze vo doc mail karergi plz….

Kajal : haa…karti hu( n gave a 'thank u' look n both went back to their desk )

Tasha : freedy sir….aap na ye baat bhool jaiye…. Shayad aap zara baaju ho gaye honge baithte waqt … isiliye aap gir gaye…..

Freedy : haa ho sakta hai tasha…matlab beauro mai bhoot nahi hai…bhagwan ka lakh lakh shukra hai…chalo mai kaam pe lag jaata hu…

Tasha : haa sir app kaam pe lag jaaiye….(in low voice, looking at vivek)tab tak mai beauro k bhoot ki aakal thikane laati hu….

Freedy : haa…..kuch kaha tumne?

Tasha : nahi tho…aap jaiye…

N freedy left from there… vivek now burst out into laughter…..tasha dragged him to the store room…

Vivek : arey tasha kya hua… aise kyu muze ghasitke yaaha leke aai?

Tasha : tumhe kya lagta hai vivek…beauro mai sach mai bhoot hai?

Vivek :(again laughing) o god tasha…kya tum bhi….

Tasha : u know what.….i know hamare beauro ka bhoot kaun hai…..

Vivek :(confused) kaun?

Tasha : tum…tumne hi sir ki chair baju ki na…..

Vivek : shhhhu…zara dhery bolo….maine tho bas zarasa mazak kia….

Tasha :(angrily) pagal…sir ko agar zor ki lag jati tho…aaisa kabhi koi karta hai kya?

Vivek : arey tasha naraz kyu hoti ho…..ok mai aaise fir nahi karunga…promise….

Tasha : no is baar no exceuse…..jake sir ko sorry bolo…..tabhi mafi milegi….

N she went to the beauro…..all were doing their work…..

After a long chase finally the culprit was arrested….

Daya : boss is raghu ne bura thaka dia…

Sachin : haa sir akhir pakda hi gaya…teen teen khoon kiye hai usne…

Pankaj : haa sir….agar ek din ki chutti mil jaye tho maza aaiga….

All looked at him….n he got scared…

Voice :(entering) tumhari iicha puri hogai samzo pankaj…..

All turned In the direction of voice…

Abhi :(to daya in low voice) yaar hamesha ye hame pareshan karne kyu chale aate hai…inke darshan k baad din ki aaisi vaat lag jati hai pucho mat…

Daya :(in same tone) ab aai hai tho khatirdari tho karnihi padegi boss…..

Voice : ye kya khusur-pusur ho rahi hai…bholo mat….mai DCP hu DCP…..

Abhi : (Going to him) arey sir ye koi bhulneki baat hai kya…..

ACP sir : sir aap kuch keh rahe the…..

DCP sir : haa agle hafte saari CID team ko chutti di jaati hai…..pura hafta…..Sunday to sunday….jao maze karo…

Pankaj n Freedy :(happily) kya sach mai sir?ham chutti pe jayenge…

On this they received a glare from all…..

Dushyant : par sir kya aap hame bata sakte hai ye chutti kyu?

Kavin : haa sir in dino koi tyohar bhi nahi hai…fir…..

DCP sir: ajeeb kisam k log ho yaar tum log…..yaha mai tumhe chutti de raha hu aur tum log muze sawal puch rahe ho….

ACP sir : vo isliye sir kyu ki sab log aapko aachese jaante hai….kahi hamare jaane k baad aap koi hangama nahi khada kar de…..isliye sab pareshan hai…

DCP sir :(making sad face) aaisa sochte ho tum log mere baremai…maine socha ki har roz tum log kaam karte rehte ho, thak gaye hoge isliye chutti dedu….par tum logo ko nahi chahiye tho tik hai….

(n he turned to go….but was stopped by salunkhe sir n tarika's arrival….)

Salunkhe sir : arey kya hua DCP sahab hame kyu bulaya…

DCP sir : maine tho sabko chutti dene k liye bulaya tha par tumhare ACP ko chutti nahi chahiye….

Salunkhe sir :(going to ACP sir)kya boss kyu sabki khushi cheen rahe ho…..(in low voice)arey is kanjoos k haath se chutti mil rahi hai…aaise mauke baar baar nahi milte…..maan jao…

ACP sir(in same tone): par agar isne koi hangama khada kar dia tho?

Salunkhe sir : kuch nahi hoga maan jao…..

ACP sir:(aloud)thik hai agle hafte ham log jayenge chutti pe….par tab yaha kaun case handel karega….

DCP sir : uski chinta tum log mat karo….pure india se officers under traning jo hai unmaise kabil officers ka demo yaha hoga…..usi k liye bhej raha hu…..tum logo ko

ACP sir : dekha…hame chutti isliye mil rahi hai taki unn officers ka demo yaha ho…par ek baat yaad rakhiye sir…agar unke hath se koi khooni bhag nikla tho aap bohot musibat mai pad sakte hai….. chalo sab ghar jao…kal time pe aa jana…..

All : ( happily )yes sir

Freedy :(to abhi n daya) sir aaj tho meri wife bohot khush hogi…..kitne saalo baad chutti mili hai…..

DCP sir : aur ek baat kal ek nai officer join hogi…..she is very particular about time…so usse pehele aa jana…

Abhi : sir ham tho jaldi hi aate hai….par phir bhi batane k lie shukriya…ab ham jaa sakte hai?

DCP sir : ha ha jao maine kab roka tumhe…

And all moved out of beauro….

In parking lot….

Dushyant : bhai shayad aaj suraj paschim se nikla hoga…

Kavin : haa tabhi pure hafte ki chutti mili aur vo bhi DCPsir se….

Vineet : aur uske upar se ACP sir bhi maan gaye…ye sach mai bohot badi baat hai…..

Just then vineets phone rang...n a smile crept on his face

Kavin : hamari bhabhi ka phone lagta hai…..

Vineet :(smiling…or I can say blushing…..) chup kar kuch bhi bolta hai….

Dushyant : aai haai…Sharma gaya….ja jake baat kar varna bhabi gussa ho jaigi…..

N both shared a laugh with hi-5….vineet gave a 'tum log nahi sudhroge' look to them n went aside to receive the call

Vineet : hello…ab kaisi hai tumhari tabyet roo…medicines leli?

Ruhana/Roo : mai thik hu vineet….abhi bhi mom muze bed se uthne nahi de rahi…tum bolo, ho gai kya case solve….aur r u left….yaar u know mai pura din itta bore ho rahi thi…ek tho mummy muze ghar pe akela chod k bazaar gait hi..upar se jaate waqt door lock kia taki mai ghar se bahar na jau…maine kitna samzaya ki mai thik hu…..m feeling better….par nahi…aur upar se tumne unhey keh k rakha hai kahi jaane mat dena….n u know wat the hight is….shreya, tarika, purvi, tasha, kajal, aur ishita…koi mera phone nahi utha rahe the…muze ishi ka message aaya….ki bemar logoko zyada baat nahi karni chahiye…..yaar agar aisa hi raha na tho mai pakka bura wala bimar hone wali hu…..

Vineet : (laughing)ab muze pakka yakeen ho gaya ki tum bilkul thik ho gai ho…

Roo : mai yaha tang aa chuki hu aur tum has rahe ho…

Vineet : ok baba maaf kar do…aacha suno I have such a news k tum khush ho jaogi….

Roo :(happily…almost jumping from her bed) matlab tum aapni mom se baat karne wale ho?...kab karne wale ho...bolo hai na….

Vineet : kya yaar roo ye ek hi baat sujti hai tumhe…maine kaha na sahi samai aanepar baat kar lunga….

Roo : (sad tone) pata nahi tumhara sahi samai kab aayega….vo chodo….tum bolo kya batane wale the tum?

Vineet : arey haa, aaj DCP sir aaye the…

Roo : o god vinu….ye kay…..ye bhi koi khush hone wali baat hai?

Vineet : u know wat roo teri problem kya hai….. tu kabhi kisiki puri baat sunti nahi hai…kabhi tho suna kar dusroki baat….ab mai batao kya hua hai …

Roo : aaise kyu bolte ho….mai tho bas aise hi keh rahi thi….aacha ab tum bolo mai mute ho jati hu...

Vineet : better….ok suno tho DCP sir aaye the hame pure ek hafte ki chutti dene…..so next week we have off…..haina khush hone wali baat…..

(no response)

Vineet : hello roo tu sun rahi hain….roo….kya hua?

Roo : haa maine sun liya…par tum hi bole ki chup raho…isliye mai kuch nahi boli…..bye mai rakhti hu…

Vineet : roo suno tho…..hello….

But she hung up the call…

Vineet : o god! ye maine kya kar dia…

Dushyant : kya hua phir se naraz…..

Vineet : haa, maine bas itna kaha ki tum dusro ki baat sun liya karo bohot bolti ho…bas ho gai naraz….

Dushyant : ab tum uske yalking ko leke use bologe tho gussa nahi hogi tho aur kya karegi…..

Kavin : don't worry roo akeli naraz nahi hai…koi tho hai tumhe company dene k liye…

Dushyant n Vineet : matlab…..

Just then tasha ishita and vivek entered…..

Vivek : come on tasha ab jaane bhi do…..

Tasha : ishi is insane se kaho muze koi baat nahi karni…

Ishita : vivek tasha ko tumse baat nahi karni…so plz…..

Vivek : ishi…tu usey samzane ki jagha badhava de rahi hai….kya yaar…

Tasha : pehele khud galti karo aur baad mai dusroko data…..kya zamana aaya hai….ishi muze late ho raha hai….bye…

Ishi : vivek tasha ko late ho raha hai…n muze bhi so hame drop kar de…

Tasha : ishiiiiii….koi zaroorat nahi…..mai chali jaungi…

Kavin : tasha…ruk jao… chalo mai tumhe drop kar deta hu…

Dushyant : haa then ishi ill drop u…chalo…..

Tasha : thanks a lot kv….chalo…..

N they four went….leaving behind vivek sad

Vineet : oye tu kyu udas ho raha hai…kv samzadega tasha ko…..

Vivek : par is baar vo sach mai bohot naraz hai….

Purvi : (entering with kajal) kaun naraz hai…..

Vivek : tasha…..

Kajal : vo dopeher wale prank k liye….

Vivek :(surprised) tumhe kaise pata?

Purvi : sab jante hai aaise pranks sirf tum hi kar sakte ho….

Vivek : vo tho hai…..(teasing)vaise purvi hamne suna kal raat rajat sir tumhe dinner pe leke gaye the…

Purvi : (blushing)haa gaye the….tho

Kajal : bas vivek aagey kuch mat puch….sirf sir k naam se itta sharma rahi hai ….aur pata nahi kya kya hua hoga…..

Vineet : kya pari….

Purvi :(fake anger)chup karo…..ye mat bhool kabhi meri bhi baari aaigi….

N other three shared a laugh…..just then rajat and sachin entered….

Rajat : purvi muze tumse baat karni thi…

Vineet : sir ab ham chalet hai…chalo vivek…..kajal chalo ham tumhe drop karte hai…..

Vivek n Kajal :(understood what he was trying to say) haa haa chalo…

Sachin : ruko mai bhi aata hu tumlogo k sath….vo kya haina muze kabab mai haddi nahi banna….

On this he received a glare from rajat…..n all four of them left…

here is my first chap...

plz batana kaisa hai?/

n haa tomato n eggs mat marna...

agar koi galti hui ho tho batana n maaf bhi karna us galti k liye...

hmm...tension k maare meri bolti band ho gai hai...ab aap hi bolo...

n haa if any one like to b my friend plz vo bhi batana...

bye...ill b back soon...

till then ...

take care...keep reading...keep smiling...


	2. PLANNING

OMG…..itte saare reviews…mainu bohot bolna hai…par pehele lets move to the next chap….varna zyada bakwas karne k liye aap jute maaroge…so here comes ur next chap

 _ **Planning**_

Recap : we saw that the whole cid team r happy coz they got holiday for a whole week…n tasha is angry on vivek for the prank he played on freedy sir…n vinu hurt roo…..now lets see what happens next….

Vivek, vineet , sachin n kajal were moving towards their car when….

Kajal : o god….mai ye kaise bhool gai…..

Sachin : kya bhool gai tum?

Kajal : vo aaj dadi ne ghar bulaya tha…n mera bhai bhi vahi hoga…..so aaj muze dadi k ghar jaana hai….aapne ghar nahi…..

Vinu : haa tho chalo ill drop u….

Kajal : no vinu…..dadi ka ghar ek dam opp ko hai,,,,,,,,,tumhe bohot taklef hogi….

Sachin : tho mai chod deta hu…I guess mere ghar k raste mai hi hai….

Kajal : so sweet of u sir…thanks a lot sir…..

Vinu :(to vivek, in low voice)ajeeb ladki hai…..maine kaha tho nahi maani …n sachin sir ko 'so sweet'…..

Vivek :(in same tone)samaz vinu….sir bhi hamare sath aise hi nahi aaye…. Kabab mai haddi na banna tho sirf ek bahana tha….main reason kuch aur hi hai…

N they both shared a eveil smile,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,all went to their respective homes….

In rajat's car….

Purvi : aap kuch keh rahe the…..

Rajat : haa vo baat ye hai ….ki kya tum kal shaam ko free ho?

Purvi : haa mai tho free hu hi…par agar aap kal firse dinner plan kar rahe ho tho plz kal nahi…..pichle hafte se mai bahar ka kha rahi hu…aur aap bhi…its not at all healthy…

Rajat : par ghar ka khana tho healthy hi hota hai…..(purvi looked at him confused n he went to explain) kal baba ne pandit ji ko ghar bulaya hai shadi ki date fix karne k liye…so tum bhi aao aisa unhey lagta hai…..

Purvi : aacha…..tho baba chate hai isliye aap muze bula rahe hai…..aap tho aisa chate hi nahi….(making a sad face)

Rajat : hmm….vo kya hai naa mai hamesha k liye tume ghar lana chahata hu…..so isiliye aapko aana hi hoga….

Purvi : par ACP sir ko kaun samzayega?

Rajat : sir ne permission de di hai….kal sham 5 baje niklenge…be ready…

Purvi : as u order sir…

N having a talk on various topics they reached their respective homes…

On the other hand…..in kavin's car….

Kavin : aaj kya bahana mila hai ussey naraz hone ka?

Tasha : dekho agar tum uske baaremai baat karne wale ho tho tum gadi rooko mai khud chali jaungi…..

Kavin : baap re itta gussa…..vivek tho gaya kaam se…( she looked at him angrily)ok nahi bolunga uske bare mai….

Kavin :(pov)tu tho gaya vivek kaam se….mai bhi kuch kar nahi paunga is samai..

They reaches tasha's home….

Kavin : kal mai tumhe pick up karne aaunga….be ready…

Tasha : koi zaroorat nahi…..kal meri bike thik hone wali hai…..mai aa jaungi…..bye good night….

Kavin : as u wish….good night…..

N he moves home…..

On the way… IshYant….

A brief silence….ishita was looking out of window…enjoying the silence…n dushyant had an involuntary smile on his face…

Ishi looked at him n found him smiling…

Ishita :dush, has kyu rahe ho?

Dushyant : kyu?...koi problem….

Ishi : ajeeb ho yaar tum…..aache se baat bhi nahi kar sakte kya?

Dush : haa ajeeb tho hu…..tumhara dost jo hu…

Ishi : rehene do….

Ishi : (pov)hmm…has raha hai…par kuch bhi ho, haste hue bohot cute lagta hai….

Dush :(pov)hmm…..tumhe chidane ka maza kuch aur hi hai…..i love when u r irritated….

N they reach ishi's home…he drops her n moves his home….

At AbhiRika n DaReyas house {after marriage they stay together}

Tarika n shreya r preparing dinner while duo r in study compleating some files…..

In the kitchen…..

Shreya :(standing at counter) ye bohot aacha hua na tarika…atlast ab aaram milega…..

Tarika :(washing hands) haa ye baat tho sahi hai…..muze tho yaad bhi nahi hamne last chutti kab mili thi….

They both started to work talking….

Tarika :(cutting vegetables) haa tumhari aur daya ki shadi k liye off tho sab ne liya tha…

Shreya :(taking all needed stuff from fridge)par yaar tab bhi tho sab log kaam hi kar rahe the….n u know wat ye shadi yaa aise koi functions mai na aur thakawat hoti hai…its very tiresome process….

Tarika : haa sahi kaha….(she got an idea) hey agar in chuttiyo mai sab log milke kahi ghumne chalet hai naa….like a trip…..

Shreya : good idea…par ye inn dond ko kaun samzaiga…

Tarika : aur nahi tho kya beauro mai bhi kaam aur ghar pe bhi kaam…..kaam k alawa kuch sujta hi nahi inhey….phir bhi baat tho karni padegi….chalo…

N they both left all their stuff their n went to the study excited…..

Tarika : abhi…..daya suno na…

Abhi : (yet engrossed in the file) haa boliye tarika ji…..

Tarika : vo hame tumse kuch baat karni thi…..

Daya : arey tho bolo ….

Shreya : vo actually ham soch rahe the ki agle hafte jo chutti mili hai, to kyu na ham sab log….we mean puri cid team kahi ghumne chalet hai…..

Tarika : haa…chuttiya sath mai mana lenge….sab ek sath…

Abhi : tho problem kya hai…zaroor jayenge….kal hi sab se baat karte hai…..

Daya : problem hai boss…

Sherya : (upset) ab kya problem hai?

Daya : dekho shreya, ghumne ham jayenge kaha….kashmir se leke kanyakumari tak sabhi jagha tho ham log pehelehi jaa chuke hai…..

Sherya : par vo to ham case k silsileme gaye the na…..

Daya : par case solve hone k baad to ham vaha pe bohot ghum chuke hai….aur hal hi mai tho ham log TAJ MAHAL bhi tho gaye the na…

Abhi : I think he is right…..

Tarika :(sad tone) abhiiiii…

Abhi : suniye tho tarika ji….see ab ham log ghumne jayenge…..vaha pe sight seeing aur shooping k chakkar mai ham ulta aur fas jayenge…..hame aaram karna chahiye…warna in chutiyo k baad ham aur bure thak jayenge….

Daya : see ham tho bas sab ko aur stress nahi karna chahate…

Shreya : hmm…..tho puri chuttiya kya ghar par hi baithe rahe….

Abhi : dekho shreya…..ham tho bas ye keh rahe hai ki kisi tourist place pe jayenge tho chutiyo mai aur bhi thk jayenge….

Daya : haa…hamne aaisa nahi kaha ki we will not enjoy….if u want ham sab log ek sath reh sakte hai…..all u girls can have various plans…..we have no objection.

Tarika : ok par sirf ek shart par…..

Abhi : shart….kaunsi shart?

Tarika : yahi ki puri chuttiya aap bilkul kaam nahi karenge…no file work…n….no khabri se milna…..

Abhi : par tarika ji…..

Tarika : manzoor hai ya nahi?

Daya : thik hai…manzoor hai…jaisa aap kahe….

Shreya: good…tho ham khana tayyar karte hai….chalo tarika….

N they both left the place…abhi n daya gave a "bure fase" look to each other n resumed back to work…..

Next day in beauro…08:58 am

Abhi : hmm aaj koi nai officer join karne wali thi na?

Daya : haa…..DCP tho yahi keh rahe the…aur ye bhi kaha ki vo bohot punctual bhi hai….par 9 bajne ko aai abhi tak aai nahi hai vo…..

Kavin : lagta hai aaj apni punctuality sambhal nahi paai…

Just then a girl entered….high pony tail….formal wearing…..

Girl : mai kabhi bhi koi bhi cheez galat nahi karti…n talking about my punctuality…..i think its 9 now…n m not at all late….

All the officers present there looked at their watch…..n it just striked 09:00 am…

Girl : Inspector Aisha reporting on duty …

Abhi : welcome to CID Mumbai aisha….

Aisha : thank u sir….

Daya : chalo sab se mil lo…

N he introduced her to everyone…

Roo : ye aachi baat hai….we got a new friend…

Tasha : ab ham milke bohot masti karenge…

Ishi : haa..ham tho karenge….par kya aisha tum hame join karogi…..

Aisha : masti tho mai bachpan se karte aa rahi hu…par yaha allowed hai kya?

Purvi : ofcource allowed hai…aur hame rokega kaun…(n she looked at all the boys…..with "will anyone dare to do so" look…n all boys including abhi n daya nooded 'no…' )

Dushyant :(in a low voice to kavin n rajat) ab aur bhi zyda bach k rehena padega…..

Kavin : (in same tone) haa…ab na jaane aur kya kya hoga beauro mai….

Rajat : zara dhery bolo…..agar in dayanano sun liya na tho hamari khair nahi….

Purvi :kuch kaha aapne?

Rajat : nahi tho….mai tho bas ye keh raha tha we should get back to work….aisha ko bhi tho explain karna hai na…..

Abhi : he is right…girls masti ki planning baad mai karna…..abhi sab log kaam pe lag jao…{everyone started to move}

Shreya :(looking at abhi….) sir aap kuch bhool nahi rahe?

Abhi : arey haa…..mai tho sach mai bhool gaya tha….

Aacha suno…as we all have got holiday for next whole week…so ham logone socha kyu na ye chutti sab log milke manaye…

Daya : par ham log kahi ghumne nahi jaane wale…..will spend a quality time together…

Vineet : haa sir bohot aacha idea hai….

Roo : par sab log rahenge kaha…

Purvi : haa sir point hai….as it is we r around 20 people….

Sachin : tho ab kare kya?…

Kajal : jo karna hai vo karo….par we all should be togrther…

Ishi : n agar outing par jaa hi rahe hai…tho will have some travelling thing…

Roo : haa….karna hai tho sab log milke maze karenge…..

Acp sir :(entering) tho tum sab log mere lonavala k farmhouse pe jaa aao…..

All turned behind n saw acp sir with a big smile…..

Daya : arey sir aap…..

Acp sir : haa mai…..jaanta hu outing plan kar rahe ho…isiliye bola…go enjoy

Abhi : par sir aap nahi aayenge?

Acp : arey nahi tum log jao…..mai nahi aata…..mai yahi rukunga…

Vivek : par sir aapko tho aana hi hoga….ham sab milke jayenge…

Freedy : haa sir aap bhi aaiye….aap ayenge tho ye vivek ka baccha muze tang nahi karega…

Tasha : plz sir maan jaiye na…..aap nai aayenge tho ham me se koi bhi nahi jayege…..

All girls : haa sir…chaliye na…..

Acp sir : ok …mai aata hu…..

Rajat : haa…..aur salunkhe sir ko bhi bulaiye…

Abhi : arey rajat salunkhe sir…..

Salunkhe sir :(entering with tarika)kya hua jamai raja…aaj hame yaad kar rahe the…..

Abhi : arey sasurji aap hi ko tho yaad karenge…..hamre sath acp sir k lonavla wale farmhouse aayenge na?

Salunkhe sir: arey ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai… Zaroor aaunga…..

Daya : tho decided ki ham log next week lonavala jaa rahe hai….

N happily all departed to their work….no case was reported so all were doing their pending work…n aisha was assisting one or the other person to get on to the job…

During lunch break…..

All girls were sitting together….

Shreya : purvi maine suna hai aaj sham ko kuch bohot important home wala hai…

Kajal : important? …. Purvi kya….bata tho…

Purvi : haa vo actually aaj pandit ji aane wale hai shadi ka muhurat nikalne….

Aisha : shadi…tum shadi kar rahi ho…kis se

Tarika :arey haa…tuze nahi pata na…...vo kya hai na purvi meri hone wali bhabi hai….

Ishi : aur rajat sir mere hone wale jiju….kyu purvi..….

Aisha : Ooooooo tho ye baat hai….tabhi itna muskura rahi ho…

Purvi : arey aaisa kuch bhi nahi hai….

Aisha : tho ye bata is it a love marrage yaa…..

Roo : kya yaar aisha….blush se samaz na…

Ishi : ham yaha purvi ko tang kar rahe hai par maza nahi aa raha….

Roo : aaiga bhi kaise …sab se khatarnak ladki tho chup baithi hai…

Shreya : haa yaar tasha… tu kyu chup baithi hai…..

Tasha : hmm…baat ye hai…..ham sab log jaa tho rahe hai…par kahi ghumne nahi wale….aur agar aaise hi chalta raha tho in dino mai maze nahi…..bore honge…aura vaha mai tho pakka mar jaungi…aur upar se ye boys hai hi hamara plan chaupat karne….khud tho mast plan karenge…...aur din bhar saare kaam hame karne padenge…..tho mai ye soch rahi thi ki kya kia jaye…

Aisha : tum itna sochti ho…..my god…

Ishi : tho gyani mata aapne kya decide kia hai?

Tasha : yahi ki 7 days n 7 different ways of spending our day..…..

Kajal : seven diff ways…..really aisa ho sakta hai?

Roo : yaar kajal sachin sir k sath rehke tum bhi bohot loop holes dhundne lagi ho…vo keh rahi hai tho zaroor honge…..

Purvi : n agar kam pad gaye…..tho ham kis liye hai….

Ishi : obviously….m ready for this thrilling experience…

Aisha : mee too…..but u know wat…..maine kabhi socha nahi tha….cid mai aaisa bhi hota hoga…..

Tasha : abhi tho bas shurvat hai ash….aage aage dekho hota hai kya…..n I hope u don't mind calling 'ash'

Aisha : not at all…jo bulana hai bulao…..

Tarika : ok so ye decided hai….par haa boys ko kuch mat batana…

Shreya: ye bhi koi batane wali baat hai?

Tasha : actually yes…..in particular to u, tarika, purvi, kajal n roo…..ye baat kisi bhi condition pe boys tak nai pohochni chahiye…

All : as u order dadi maa…..

Shreya : time up…..we should move back to work…

Ishi : haha chalo….m very excited for next week…..

N they went back to their work…in evening…all started to move their home

Tasha n aisha were about to move out when kavin entered…

Kavin : tash important baat karni hai….

Tasha : agar phirse us bandar ki side lene wale ho tho muze koi baat nahi karni…

Kavin : tum kabhi kisika sunti kyu nahi ho?...ok mai vivek ki side nahi le raha…par mai tumhe roo ko manane k liye bolne aaya hu…..

Aisha : roo aapse naraz hai?

Kavin : o god….ye ladkiya…..(tasha n aisha gave him a 'wat do u maen' look….)roo muzse kyu naraz hogi?...vo vinu se naraz hai….

N he told them what happened last night….

Tasha : very good..…aisa hi hona chahiye vinu k sath….…mai nahi manane wali usey…

Kavin : plz yaar tash….aisha samza isey…..

Aisha : (to tasha) kya socha hai ?

Tasha : thik hai karti hu mai roo se baat….but I cant say anything now…..

N she n aisha went to roo who was talking to ishi…

Tasha : hey roo….kya karne wali ho tum…

Roo : kis baremai bol rahi ho?

Tasha : tumhari shadi k baaremai….

Roo : yaar tasha….tu janti hai na…..vinu aapni mom se sahi samai aane par baat karne wala hai…..n abhi shadi nahi…..philal tho mai uspe gussa hu…..

Tasha : haa tho isiliye keh rahi hu…..jald se jald kisi aur se shadi kar le….nahi tho vinu se shadi k time tumhe aapne baaloko dye lagani padegi…..budhi ho jaigi tab tak tu….

Ishi : ye tu kya bol rahi hai tasha…..pagal ho gai hai kya?

Tasha : no not at all…I don't understand ki abhi tak ye us bandar ko kyu tolerate kar rahi hai…nahi vo apne mom se baat karta hai….nahi isey manane aaya hai….tho better to go for some one else…..

Roo : tasha…chup kar…vinu jaisa bhi hai…..but muzse pyar karta hai…n I also love him…so stop it…..n haa mai uspe gussa hu….par that dosent mean I hate him…n ladai zagde tho hone hi chahiye…..sugary sweet relations r not always good for health…samzi…

Vineet :(standing behind her)tho muze maaf karegi na?

Roo turned behind n was just silent…not knowing what to say…..

Vineet : plz roo…..kal tho mai bas mazak kar raha tha…..maaf kar de…..plz baat karna…plz yaar…..

Roo : hmm…par ek shart par….tum muze kabhi bolnese nahi rokoge…..promise

Vineet : pakka promise…..(n he hugged her…)

Aisha : ahem….ahem….ham log abhi bhi hai yaha pe….

Vineet :(to tasha) thanks a lot…

Roo : Ooooo tho ye aapka plan tha tasha ji…..

Tasha : obviously…..i knew ghee sedhi ungli se tho nikalne wala hai nahi…isiliye thodisi ungli tedhi kar di….see it worked out…..

Ishi : very funny….muze laga tera dimag kharab ho gaya hai….pagalo jaise baat kar rahi thi….idiot…

Vineet : tash ab roo ne tho muze maaf kar dia…..ab tu bhi vivek ko maaf kar de…

Tasha : bilkul nahi….uske nonsence ki vajahase freedy sir ko lag jati…..

Aisha : haa par kuch hua tho nahi naa…..ab jane bhi de….

Roo : shayad tu jaanti nahi hai…par vo bohot ziddi hai…...

Tasha : right…..n leave it….m interested to know that purvi ki shadi ki date kya fix hogi…

Ishi : haa taki firse uske shadi mahi tu jenes aur kurta pehen k ghume…..jaise tarika aur abhi sir n daya sir aur shreya ki shadi mai ghumi thi…..

Aisha : is baar ill accompany u tasha…n ham log jenes aur shirt me ghumenge…

Tasha : good idea…..

Roo : haa tho tum logoko jute padenge….isbaar koi tumhe aaise hi nahi ghumne dega….ull have to b in traditional

Tasha : dekhte hai kaun jeeta hai…(n she n aisha gave a hi5 to each other…..) ab chalo…..ghar nahi jaana kya?

N with this they all left…it was informed to everyone that RajVi's marriage was fixed one month later…

…

Precap :next chap will have journey Bombay to Lonavla…n ofcource lots of fun…stay tuned till then…..

Finally done with the chap…bohot bada tha kya?...n bohot boaring tho nahi tha na?

I hope I lived upto ur expectation…

N haa…..plz plz someone pinch me…m I dreaming…..sabse aacha sapna tho nahi hai na…..m seriously overwhelmed…..mera first attempt n itte aache reviews…*dead**dead*….n sirf reviews nahi people did fav my story…..my god this is really very much for me….

Kuki… diksha …..mahu …himanshi ….roo di… aru….. aishwaria… lishu… meghana….mithi di…sreya…vineet bhai… shruti… shreya(priti)….. sanjana…. anubhab bhai…. Hamdard duo….niharik… sarru…..candy126… …..siddhesha…..abhirikajaan….sunshine dareya….. georgious purvi…. purviandishitafan123,….nia757….love abhi…..jazz dareya lover….kajal 1273…..barbie girl srija….bhumi98…..rk sweety….namekv s love…

Love u all soooooooooooooo much

N last but not the least…aisha…haa last mai yaad kia…..aur kya mai pareshan karti hu tuze…kuch bhi bolti hai….idiot…

N other all….m very thank full for ur precious reviews….i love u all….n haa agar aap ko dosti karni ho…..tho only ur wish is needed…m always glad to have friends….dont ask,.,.,.,.,.,.bas dost samaz lena…..

N one more thing…I wanna tell that this story is only maza masti….haa couples tho hai…par sirf couple scenes muze likhne nahi aate….n abhirika n dareya lovers ye hai aap k liye…..

N haa ab mai nxt chap k sath thusday yaa Friday tak aaungi…..n once again thanks a lot….

Bohot bola na…bakwas sunne k liye shukriya…

Bye…..take care…..keep smiling….keep reading…..see u gys soon….


	3. JOURNEY BOMBAY TO LONAVALA

Hello gydas kaise ho?

I know….i know u all will be as usual great only…

Meri tho bolti band kar di aap logone…thanks for sooooooo much love…..

N haa sab ko bohot bada wala thanks bhi for this…..n gydas….

i have no words…..

Bas bohot bol iya… lets move to the story…

Recap: the whole cid team got a holiday for whole week….n they decided to spend the holiday at ACP sirs farm house…..

JOURNEY BOMBAY TO LONAVALA

The days flew away as birds…all were really very excited for their small trip…

FINALLY…..the day fo depart arrived…..

Almost all of them were present….a mini bus was arranged for the whole team….but …..

Salunkhe sir : aa gaye sab?

Daya : haa sir almost sab aa gaye hai….

Abhi : arey kya daya tum bhi….sab kaha aa gaye hai….hamare freedy bhaisab tho abhi aaye hi nahi…

Vivek : sir shayad bhabiji ne unhey kuch aachasa kaam de k rakha hoga…..

Purvi : kuch bhi….aaisa nahi hai samze tum…

Ishi : haa hamne bhabi se baat ki vo bhi aa rahi hai hamare sath…..

Manisha(freedys wife) :(entering) haa haa ham bhi aa rahe hai…..(to vivek) ham aaye tho chalega na?

Vivek: kya bhabi aap bhi….zaroor aaiye…

Kajal: par freedy sir kaha hai?

Freedy :(standing at the door with many bags….) vo kajal maine socha ab jab cid se hafte bhar ki chutti mili hi hai tho part-time job k liye kuli ban jata hu….idea aacha haina…..

All shared a laugh…

ACP sir : aacha suno…vaha jaane se pehelehi mai tum logoko ek baat bata deta hu…pichle kai saalose mai vaha gaya nahi hu….so ghar kis condition mai hoga pata nahi…

Tasha : sir vo ham log dekh lengne…par ab jaldichalo sab…..

Sachin : haa sir…..bus tho kal raat hi aai hui hai…..

They all reached near the bus….but didn't found any driver around…..

Vineet : ye driver kaha chala gaya….yaa abhi tak aaya hi nahi…

Rajat : mai dekhta hu…

Rajat called the driver n had a talk…he ended the call with a disappointed look…..

Dushyant : kya hua?...aaisi kyu shakal banai hai?

Rajat : vo driver aaj nahi aa sakta…..uski tabyet thik nahi hai….

Pankaj: iska matlab ab hamari trip cancel…..

All glared at him angrily….

Vivek : kabhi tho aacha bola karo…

Tasha : aur nahi tho kya….bolta kam hai rota zyada hai…..

Roo : usey chodo….ab ye socho karna kya hai?

Kavin : mai bus chalau….

Daya : aati hai tumhe?

Kavin : ofcource sir….apne pehele hi case mai bhi tho maine chalai thi….

Abhi : haa jante hai…..tho thik hai…

Tarika : par pura rasta akele bus chalana is not that easy….n ye tho kv ka usual task bhi nahi hai….

Dushyant : tho ham bich mai place exchange kar lenge…..

Tasha : soo u 2 jo karna hai vo karo…bas itna yaad rakho hame sir k farm house pe jaana hai…..morgue nahi jaana…..

Aisha : exactly…..so no masti atleast for this atleast….

Abhi : so decided….kv n dush r gona drive…so baki sab log….lets move to have seats…..

Everyone entered the bus…...no particular place allotted to them…only the elder two sitting in front…..others changing the place….arranging their luggage they all settled down temporarly…till the bus starts….kv took the driving seat…..n dush accompanied him…

Kv put the ignition on….n…

Tasha : rukoooo…..

Manisha : kya hua?...r u not well…

Ishi : oye nautanki…ab kya hai?

Tasha : suno to meri baat…

Vineet : haa bolo…..

Tasha : see…when we were in school we use to go for picnic…

Roo: o god tasha…..ye memory sharing ham log lonavla jaake karenge….now lets move….

Tasha: arey suno tho….when we use to go to picnic…bus shuru honese pehele…..we use to say 'ganpati bappa moray'….

Aisha ; what superstition yaar…

Tasha : arey nahi….just for fun…n we use to enjoy it a lot…..

Ishi ; yaa we also use to do it….

Daya : tho chalo…ab ek baar aur kar lete hai…

Abhi : GANPATI BAPPA…..

All : MORYA…..

Freedy : ab chalet hai na sir….

N finally they set off for their journey…..

Purvi : mai an bohot bore ho rahi hu…..

Roo : abhi se bore hone lagi…abhi tho pura safar baki hai…..

Vivek : chalo lets play something…

Vineet : bus mai sirf ek hi cheez khel sakte hai…..

All : antakshari…..

Kajal: lets sing random songs naa….like related to traveling….

Shreya : haa…..n sir ap shuru karo na….plz….

Salunkhe sir : arey bhai hame kaha tumhare aajkal k gaane aate hai…

Freedy ; sir …..old is always gold…..aap hi shuru kijiye…

Salunkhe sir : ok tho thik hai…..

Acp sir :Chalte Chalte Mere Yeh Geet Yaad Rakhna  
Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna

Salunkhe sir: Chalte Chalte Mere Yeh Geet Yaad Rakhna  
Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna

(all started accompanying them )

Acp sir n salunkhe sir : Rote Hanste Bas Yunhi Tum  
Gungunate Rahna  
Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna

Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna

(n all claped aloud…)

Aisha : bohot aacha gana tha sir

Sachin : sir aap ko na singer banna chahiye tha…..

Salunkhe sir : haa ab ham budho ka mazak udao tum log….

Abhi : sasur ji…..mazak nahi aapki taaaref kar rahe the ham log…

Acp sir : bas ab behes mat karo…aage kaun gayega….

Daya : Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Abhi: Humein darr hai hum kho na jaaye kahin

All : Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Rajat : Yeh kaun hansta hai phoolon mein chhupkar  
Bahar bechain hai jiski dhun par

Sachin : Yeh kaun hansta hai phoolon mein chhupkar  
Bahar bechain hai jiski dhun par

Vineet : Kahin gungun, kahin runjhun  
Ki jaise nache zameen

All : Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Humein darr hai hum kho na jaaye kahin

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Roo : Yeh gori nadiyon ka chalna uchhalkar  
Ki jaise allhad chale pi se milkar

Aisha : Yeh gori nadiyon ka chalna uchhalkar  
Ki jaise allhad chale pi se milkar

Ishi : Pyare pyare yeh nazare nisar hai har kahin

All: Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Humein darr hai hum kho na jaaye kahin

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Pankaj: Ho ho ho ...  
Freedy : Ho ho ho ...  
Pankaj: Ho ho hooooooooo ...

Tasha : Woh aasman jhuk raha hai zameen par  
Yeh milan humne dekha yahin par

Vivek : Woh aasman jhuk raha hai zameen par  
Yeh milan humne dekha yahin par

Kajal : Meri duniya, mere sapne milenge shaayad yahin

All : Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Humein darr hai hum kho na jaaye kahin

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Suhana safar aur yeh mausam haseen

Manisha : sach mai ye bohot aacha gana hai…

Shreya : haa…aaj mausam bohot suhana hai….

Tarika: vo tho hai…par aage kya….

Vivek : Hey dekha na haay re, socha na haay re rakh di nishaane pe jaan

Kadamo mein tere nikale mera dum, hai bas yahi armaan

Vineet : Hey dekha na haay re, socha na haay re rakh di nishaane pe jaan

Kadamo mein tere nikale mera dum, hai bas yahi armaan

All : Are o u kukadu ku ku

Dole dole ye ye ye, dole dole ye ye ye, dole dole ye ye ye...

Purvi : Mit jaayenge mar jaayenge, kaam koyi kar jaayenge

Marake bhi chain na mile, toh jaayenge yaaro kaha

Kajal: Mit jaayenge mar jaayenge, kaam koyi kar jaayenge

Marake bhi chain na mile, toh jaayenge yaaro kaha

All : Are o u...

Daya :Dekha na haay re, socha na haay re rakh di nishaane pe jaan

Kadamo mein tere nikale mera dum, hai bas yahi armaan

Tasha : Kaatil hai kaun kaha nahi jaaye, chup bhi toh raha nahi jaaye

Bulbul hai kaun kaun sayyaad, kuchh toh kaho re meri jaan

Ishi : Kaatil hai kaun kaha nahi jaaye, chup bhi toh raha nahi jaaye

Bulbul hai kaun kaun sayyaad, kuchh toh kaho re meri jaan

All : Are o u kukadu ku ku

Roo :Dekha na haay re, socha na haay re rakh di nishaane pe jaan

Kadamo mein tere nikale mera dum, hai bas yahi armaan

Rajat : Ghar se chale khaake kasam, chhodenge pichha na ham

Sar pe kafan baandhe huye, aaya deewaana yaha

Sachin : Ghar se chale khaake kasam, chhodenge pichha na ham

Sar pe kafan baandhe huye, aaya deewaana yaha

All : Are o u...

Abhi :Hey dekha na haay re, socha na haay re rakh di nishaane pe jaan

Kadamo mein tere nikale mera dum, hai bas yahi armaan

Tarika : wow abhi…very nice…

Ishi : ab aage kya?

Dushyant : I

Ishi : kya hua tumhe?...pagla gaye ho kya?

Dushyant : I

Kv : J K L M

Vivek : X

Vineet :Y Z

Rajat (bending down to purvi ): I love you!

Ishi : this is too cool…..

Aisha : so lets move on….

Tasha : I

Ishi : J K L M

Roo : X

Aisha : Y Z

Abhi(bending down to tarika ): I love you!

Sachin : Chhuttiyon ke yeh din hain suhaane

Shreya : Saathi tera yoon saath rahe

Daya :Bachchon ke sang bachche phir ban jaayein

Freedy :Mauj mein jhoomein zara masti karein

Rajat:Banke baadal haaye

Banke panchhi haaye haaye

Udte rahein

Tasha :Kya baat hai jijaji

( all shared a laugh )

Dushyant : I

Kv : J K L M

Vivek : X

Vineet :Y Z

Daya(bending down to shreya ): I love you!

Roo :Apne gaanv ki galiyon mein chalein hum

Ishi :Bachapan ki yaadon mein khoya hai man

Aisha :Baahein thaame teen bhaaiyon ki

Tasha :Thumkegi phir se unki behan

Purvi :Savan ke jhoolon se haaye

Baabul ke aangan se haaye haaye

Hoga Milan

Ishi :Jiji how emotional

Tasha : I

Ishi : J K L M

Roo : X

Aisha : Y Z

All : Oo hoo hoo we love you!

Dushyant :Thandi thandi yeh hawaein humko

Chupke chupke kya kehti suno

Vivek :Manzil hai kareeb ab hamare

Bolein ghataayein khushiyaan chuno

Kv :Nazrein chura ke dil mein chhupa ke sapne buno

Rajat :Dude how romantic!

Tasha : I

Ishi : J K L M

Roo : X

Aisha : Y Z

Vineet (bending down to roo ): I love you!

Dushyant : I

Kv : J K L M

Vivek : X

Vineet :Y Z

All : Oo hoo hoo we love you!

Purvi : bohot maza aaya….

Dushyant : ok all…listen….we will b reaching the farm house within next 15 mins…..so ab thoda aaram kar lo…

Roo : ok….. as u order sir….hehehehe

All shared a laugh…

Within 15 mins they were in front of ACP sirs farmhouse…or should I say….u Only decide…..

The sculpture in front of them was looking very old….it was clear that the place was out of reach of humans for years together….it did not look any less than a bhoot banglow…inside the house….all the walls occupied by spider webs …. There was dust all around..…..

Pankaj :(in horror )sir shayad ham log galat jagaha aa gaye…..chaliye chalet hai…..

Acp sir : nahi ham log sahi jagaha aaye hai….maine yaha aanese pehelehi bola tha ghar kis condition mai hoga pata nahi…

Shreya: sir ab tho raat ke 8:30 hue hai…..so mere khayal se hame aaj raat khana khake sona hoga…..

Tarika : haa sir ham log khana leke aai hai…

Rajat : haa yahi thik hoga….baki ka kal dekh lenge…..

Kajal : tho chale….bas dinning table saaf karlete hai….

N all of them agreed…they all had their dinner…n sat for a casual talk…..

Tasha : ok listen everyone….we have n announcement to do…..

Sachin : announcement kaisi announcement…

Ishi : we r here for next 7 days…so we have decided to spend these 7 days in 7 different ways…

Kv : maylab har din kuch alag…

Tasha : exactly….n ham log next day kya karna hai ye ek raat pehelehi batainge….do u all agree…

Vivek: obviously tasha…..

Abhi :(raising n eyebrow )kahi tum ladkiye kuch gadbad karne k plan tho nahi kar rahe ho?

Purvi : kya bhai aap bhi…

Kajal : kabhi tho ham pe bharosa karo…..

Roo : haa ham log hamesha gadbad nahi karte…..vo tho bas ek cheez karte hue agar aapke ladle boys tang adaye tho thodisi gadabad ho jati hai….bas aur kuch nahi….

Daya : thik hai….maan lete hai tumhari baat…..n boys in ladkiyoko pareshan mat karna…samze…

Dushyant : sir in ladkiyope mai bilkul bhi bharosa nahi kar sakta…..

Kv : sir ye ladkiya hame nani yaad dila dengi….

Aisha : arey ham kya karte hai?...ham tho bechari boli bhali chotisi bachhiya hai….haina?

Ishi : haa haa….ham kabhi kisiko jaan bujke pareshan nahi karte…hai na bhabi?

Manisha, tarika, shreya : bilkul bilkul….

Rajat : sir ye log bohot zyada thak gaye hai…chalo chalke soo jate hai….varna hamari khair nahi….

Abhi : haa haa chalo…..

Tasha : ok jaanese pehel….kal will be our arrangements day…..ok…so be ready…..kal koi bahana nahi chalega….

Vineet : done….ab ham jaye…..

Roo : u r free to go….

All the boys left…..n girls also…..

Precap:next chap….first day of holiday….THE ARRANGEMENT DAY….be there on time….

Ok so ones again thanks for those who loved my first story sooooo much…..sab k naam nahi likh sakti…..agar likhne baith jaungi tho…

N haa gane kaise the…I love all of them…

N smootheyes: ok listen m also new on ff…..so don't actually know what about fav n all….but acc to my knowledge…..all can fav the stories…..n if possible make ur own id…..n about not getting the meaning…u can pm me wat u didn't get….ok….

So all…I know m late….par kya karu…..assignments the….n even my computer had to be formatted…had no other option….but ill try updating next chap soon…..

Till then bye….

Take care…..

Keep smiling… Keep reading…

See u all soon…


	4. THE ARRANGEMENT DAY

Ok gydas…here im with a new chap….i know m late …par I was busy….n haa…ek aur baat…m naa edicted to songs…..so songs tho yaha bhi hai…n haa….tomatos…eggs accepted…lets move to the story….

Recap: all the team members enjoyed their journey…..n landed in lonavla…. they found the messed up farmhouse….so today they r going to have arrangement of all their stuff….lets see….

THE ARRANGEMENT DAY

The clock striked 06:00 hrs….at far end in a dark room…mobile alarm started bussing…the girl sleeping just next to it….in sleep…pressed the stop button…no one around her seem to be disturbed…..

.

.

The clock striked 06:15 hrs….this time also the alarm bussed….but of another mobile….

Girl: o god…purvi band kar vo alarm…..

Purvi : haa vahi tho kar rahi hu naa…..

N again they drifted to sleep…

.

.

The clock striked 07:00 hrs….n again the alarm bussed…..n this time it was loud enough to disturb everyones sleep…

Girl:….uh…ishi…..(threw a pillow to her)….band kar vo….chain se sone bhi nahi dete….haad hoti hai yaar…..n ash vo window k curtains pull kar yaar….light aakh pea a rahi hai….

Aisha : ab uth bhi jaa…its 7…..

Ishi : bolne ka koi fyda nahi hai….vo nahi uthegi….

The girl took the bed sheet on her head…..n went again to sleep…..

.

.

.

.

The clock striked 07:15hrs…..

N…..

A loud voice…of…of…..something very irritating….

The girl on the bed woke up with thud…looked around….but found no one…she got down from bed….n moved towards the door….n….

N found all other girls with a victorious smile on their faces…..

Girl 1 : ye kya tha…

Roo…..had a plate n a spoon in her hand…..she started banging it….aloud…..

Tarika : ye actually ek type of alarm hai…..

Girl : ye kaisa alarm hai….n ye koi tareeka hai kisi aachese soye hue insaan ko jagane ka…..

Aisha : yaa we agree …aise kisi insaan ko nahi jagana chahiye…..par ek chudail ko tho definitely uthane ka aacha tareeka hai…..

Ishi : chudail nahi ash….vo chudail bhi jaldi uth jaati hogi…..ye tho kumbhakarna ki choti behen hai…choti behen…soti hai tho utneka naam hi nahi leti…..kyu tasha ji…..sahi hai naa…..

Tasha : for me sleep is most important than anything…..muze aaise uthake thik nahi kia tum logone…..par pehele mai jaake aapni neend complete karti hu…tum logoko baad mai dekh lungi…

N she turned around…..but roo again started banging the plate…tasha turned behind irritated…..

Tasha : uhh…..ok…nahi jati sone…khush….

Aisha : bohot khush…chalo fresh ho jao…

N finally they departed…

At 9 in morning…all gathered in the hall…..they decided that they will be forming groups n doing the cleanship…n the elderly duo will be out for a round…..

Abhirika, dareya, rajvi n freedysha will be going for shopping necessary things….

All others will b waiting back at home…n clearing the mess….

They startred from the hall…

Ishi : bore nahi ho raha…I think we should put on songs…

Vivek took out white cloth from a old music system present in the hall…..

Vivek : ye chalega kya?

Aisha : dekhte hai…mere paas kuch CDs hai….mai lati hu…..

Vineet: mere paas bhi hai…..wait ill get it…

N both move out….after 5 mins they return….vivek puts the CD got by vineet in the player….n the song starts…

O what a look, what a grace  
Tenu hi karaan main chase  
What a naksh, what a nain  
Dil tera ho gaya fan  
What a smile, what a style  
Lut'ti neendo ki ye file  
Kabhi soft, kabhi rude  
Killer tera attitude

Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke

Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke  
Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke

Ishi :(goes n stops the player) stop this….its also boaring…..ash aapni CD laga….( ash puts the other CD in it….n the song starts…..)

Kaisi teri khudgarzi  
Na dhoop chune na chhaaon  
Kaisi teri khudgarzi  
Kisi thor tike na paaon

Kaisi teri khudgarzi  
Na dhoop chune na chhaaon  
Kaisi teri khudgarzi  
Kisi thor tike na paaon

Ban liya apna paigambar  
Tar liya tu saat samandar  
Phir bhi sookha mann ke andar  
Kyun reh gaya

Kavin :(irritated…goes ahead n stops the player ) vo boaring tha tho ye khak aacha gaana hai….roona baki reh gaya hai bas is gaane mai….( n he puts other CD….the song starts)

Lagdi mainu jivein ambraan di queen  
Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen

Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen  
Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen  
Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen  
Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen

Patla ja lakk tera, lakk nu sambhal ni  
One in the million lagdi kamaal ni  
Patla ja lakk tera lakk nu sambhal ni  
One in the million lagdi kamaal ni  
Lagdi kamaal ni lagdi kamaal ni  
Hoya bura haal ni, hoya bura haal ni

Tu aaja mere close  
Milta na mauka roz  
I want you my baby  
Mujhe de de love dose

Tu aaja mere close  
Milta na mauka roz  
I want you my baby  
Mujhe de de love dose

Roo : uff ye kaisa gana hai…I hate such songs…..tum boys ko aise hi gaane aache lagenge…..u have to agree that our choice is better than ur…baaju hato (n she changes the song…..)

Uljhi si baatein dil  
Mujhse bhi baantein  
To mehar.. mehar.. meherbaniya  
(Meher.. meher.. meherbaniya)  
Khud hi samajh ke mujhe samjha de  
To mehar.. mehar.. meherbaniya  
(Meher.. meher.. meherbaniya)

Ho meherbani jo dil de zubaani  
Keh de wo jo na kabhi kaha hai

Aise Tera Main.. Jaise Mera Tu  
Aise Tera Main.. Jaise Mera Tu..

Sachin : bilkul nahi….hamari choice tumlogose aachi hai…ye gaane bilkul nahi challenge…( n he changed the song)

Shaam gulabi, sehar gulabi  
Pehar gulabi hai gulabi ye shehar

Shaam gulabi, sehar gulabi  
Pehar gulabi hai gulabi ye shehar  
Main bhi gulabi  
Tu hai gulabi  
Din bhi gulabi hai gulabi ye kehar

Gulabi dori hai  
Bandhi ye chori hai  
Naa jora-jori naa seena zori hai  
Gulabi dori hai  
Bandhi ye chori hai  
Naa roka-toki hai na seena zori hai re

Rang bhi gulabi  
Ye naav bhi gulabi  
Dariya me jo main bahun gulabi  
Kahun bhi gulabi  
Main sahun bhi gulabi  
Lagta hai main rahun gulabi re

Kajal : ye aache gaane hai…..kisne bola…..(n she changed the song…..)

Orey manva tu to bavra hai  
Tu hi jaane tu kya sochta hai  
Tu hi jaane tu kya sochta hai bavre  
Kyun dikhaye sapne tu sote jaagte

Jo barse sapne boond boond  
Nainon ko moond moond  
(Nainon ko moond moond)  
Jo barse sapne boond boond  
Nainon ko moond moond  
Kaise main chaloon, dekh na sakoon  
Anjaane raastein

Dush : bilkul bakwas choice hai tum logoki….(n he moved forward to change the song….)

Tasha : stop there dush…ye kya chal raha hai…vo player ki vaat laga doge….pagal log…..ek gana bhi pura sunne nahi dia….saare aache gaane barbad kar diye…now no one will touch the player except me….

(she moved ahead…n put a CD…the song started playing….this song is frm jo jeeta wahi sikandar… )

Jawaan ho yaaro ye tumko hua kya, aaj hamko dekho jara

Jawaan ho yaaro ye tumko hua kya, aaj hamko dekho jara

Yeh maana abhi hai khaali haath, na honge sada yeh din raat

Kabhi tho banegi apani baat

Are yaaro…mere pyaro….meri maano….dildaroa…

She turns behind n gives a " what about this" look to everyone…. To which everyone gives…" great…" look…all take their stuff of cleanship…..n starts cleaning…..

Jawaan ho yaaro ye tumko hua kya, aaj hamko dekho jara

Jawaan ho yaaro ye tumko hua kya, aaj hamko dekho jara

Yeh maana abhi hai khaali haath, na honge sada yeh din raat

Kabhi tho banegi apani baat

Are yaaro…mere pyaro….meri maano….dildaroa…

(The song changes…..{maine song k kuch words badle hai})

Ho maane ya koi maane na  
Yahaan apni bhi thodi adaa thoda andaaz hai  
Aise hain chaahe waise hain  
Arey jo bhi hain jaise hain  
Khud pe humein naaz hai

Jaane na humko ye zamaana  
Chaaho to humko aazmaana  
Hum yaar-baaz hum jaal-saaz  
Hum ishq-baaz dilwaale  
Kehte hain humko pyar se{all look at each other n say aloud} CID waale  
Chhu lete dil ke taar se CID waale  
Har jeet cheen le haar se CIDwaale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum CID wale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum CID wale

Yun toh seedhe bade..  
Kabhi chahein to hathon se lete laqeerein chura  
O.. humko parwaah nahi  
Jo bhi kehta hai, kehne de jag ye bhala ya bura  
Jaisi bhi marzi ho humaari  
Karte hain aisi hoshiyaari  
Par dil se yaar jo le pukaar  
To jaan nisaar kar daale  
Kehte hain humko pyar se CID wale  
Chhu lete dil ke taar se CID wale  
Har jeet cheen le haar se CID waale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum CID wale  
Ungli pe sabko nachaa dein hum CID waale

Aankhon ki aankhon ki chaabi se  
Thoda betaabi se chupke se khole dilon ke taale  
Jaan dete, usko jahaan dete  
Apna imaan dete jiski bhi baahe gale me daale

Duniya se humko kya le jaana  
Yaaron ke dil mein ho thikana  
Humein ek baar hota hai pyaar  
Ye laakh baar kehla le  
Kehte hain humko pyar se CID wale  
Chhu lete dil ke taar se CID wale  
Har jeet cheen le haar se CID waale  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum CID wale..  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de, chhuda de...  
Ungli pe sabko nachaa dein...  
Dushman ke chakke chhuda de hum CID wale.

( n the song again changes…..till now they had completed their half of the work…..they move for on the terrace…..… )

Chala jata hun, kisi ki dhun mein  
dhadakte dil ke, tarane liye  
milan ki masti, bhari aankhon mein  
hazaron sapane, suhane liye, Chala jata hunn…

ye masti ke, nazaren hain, to aise mein  
sambhalna kaisa meri qasam  
tu laharati, Dagariya ho, to phir kyu na  
chalon main bahaka bahaka re  
mere jivan mein, ye shaam ayi hai  
mohabaat wale, zamane liye, Chala jata hun…

vo aalam bhi, ajab hoga, vo jab mere  
karib aegi meri qasam  
kabhi bayein chuda legi, kabhi hansake  
gale se lag jaegi hay  
meri bahon mein, machal jaaegi  
vo sache jhuthe bahaane liye, Chala jata hun…

baharon mein, nazaron mein, nazar Daalon  
to aisa laage meri qasam  
vo nainon mein, bhare kajal, ghungat khole  
khadi hain mere aage re  
sharam se bojhal jhuki palakon mein  
jawan raaton ke fasane liye, Chala jata hun…

( n with this they entered the hall….)

Dush : o god…bohot maza aaya….kya gaane the…..

Aisha : sach mai purane tarane hotehi aache hai…

Ishi : right….hamara kaam tho ho gaya…..par bhabi n bhai nahi aaye abhi tak…..

Tasha : I don't think vo itti jaldi aayenge…shopping hai boss….n vo bhi purvi gai hai…

N all share a laugh…on the other hand…

Abhirika , dareya, rajvi, freedysha, were shoping…from morning they were moving from one shop to another….…the clock striked 5 pm….

Abhi , daya, n rajat standing out of a shop …..with …..1 ,2 ,3 ,4….. 10 ,11 ,… uhh….many bags….

Daya : isiliye mai trip k liye mana kar raha tha…bure fase…

Abhi : haa yaar…..hame dekh ke koi nahi bolega ki ham log cid officers hai… vo bhi seniors….

Daya : aaj in logone itni shops dekhi hogi jitni maine aapni puri zindagi mai nahi dekhi…..subha se yahi kar rahe hai…is shop se us shop jao…..then koi aur shop….n agar vo pehela wala shop aacha laga tho firse vahi jao…..

Rajat : sir mai tho freedy ko dekh k hairan hu…..vo dekhiye kaise bhabi ko help kar raha hai…..how can he manage…..

They saw….freedy with manisha, tarika, shreya, purvi…..helping them to choose the stuff…..needed for the house….

They came out of the shop after shooping various things…

Purvi : chaliye….finelly we r done…..

Rajat :(happily ) sach…..(in low voice to abhi n daya ) chalo sir jaan chuti….

Shreya : kya kaha…..

Daya : kuch nahi….vo ye keh raha tha ki we'll have something…..subha se kuch nahi khaya hai naa….

Abhi : haa chalo…..acche se restaurants mai chalte hai…

Manisha : nahi…..vo tasha ka phone aaya tha…..un logoka kaam ho gaya hai…..n unhone bhi kuch nahi khaya…so ghar parcel leke jaate hai…

Freedy : haa sir….sab log bohot thak chuke hai…..ham jaldi ghar jaate hai….

Abhi : ham tho kabse bol rahe hai…ghar chalo…. ghar chalo…. Par suntan tho koi hai nahi hamara…

Tarika : taane marna band karo….aur jaldi karo…..chalo….

N they moved out…they reached home n found it very clean…

Abhi : arey vaha….ye tho chamatkar hai…subaha jo ghar khandahar lag raha tha ab tho bilkul koi palace se kam nahi lag raha…

Tasha : lagega hi palace…..akhir hamne milke saaf kia hai…..u know we r trained officers…..hai naa bhai….

Daya : bilkul bilkul…very well done….

Tarika : good work….now we also had got many stuffs like…..plates, bed sheets, curtains, flower pots, wall hanging, some vegetables, n basically all the needed things which will be required for next six days….

Ishi : great…..so iska matlab ab ham log dinner k ilye baith sakte hai…

Dush : sahi kaha ishi…..bohot bhook lagi hai…kuch khaya nahi hai…..

Rajat : hamara bhi yahi haal hai…..ham ne bhi kuch nahi khaya…..

Kavin : tho der kis baat ki…chalo jaldi…..

Roo : mai ACP sir ko call kar ke dekhti hu…kaha hai vo dono…subahase no call no message…

Vivek : maine unhey call kia tha…..vo aate hi honge…..

N ACP sir, n Salunkhe sir entered…

Vineet : sir aap aa gaye…chaliye dinner karte hai….

Acp sir : tum logone dinner nahi kia…thik hai chalo sath mai karte hai….

Abhi : par sir aap kaha gaye the…pura din….

Acp sir : arey abhi mera ek dost hai…retired commissioner singh… usike ghar gaya tha…n kal bhi jane wala hu….saare purane dost milne wale hai…..

Daya : haa sir….zaroor jaiye…..akhir dost dost hote hai…..bohot hi special…( with this all the best friends of cid looked at each other ) chalo khana khate hai…..

N they sat together for their dinner….after dinner…

Pankaj : sir khana bohot aacha tha…..maza aa gaya…

Purvi : vo tho dikh hi raha tha….ab sirf plate khana baki tha tumhara…..

N all laughed…..

Pankaj : hamesha kyu muze bolti rehti ho…haa…..

Vineet : pankaj….chill….mazak kar rahi thi vo….

Pankaj : haa tum tho usiki side lo…

Vivek : arey vineet kyu purvi ki side lete ho…pankaj bhi tho hamara dost hai na….. n har ek dost zaroori hota hai…m I right…..

All : bilkul sahi…

Vivek : tho ab pankaj ham sab ko ice cream khilaye ga…karega na hamare dost…(n he gave him a innocent look)

Pankaj : haa haa….karunga na….par is waqt ice cream kaha milega…..

Tasha : freezer mai….( all looked at her confused)haa vo bhabi aate time le aai thi…tho bas freezer se nikal ke ham sab ko de de…..afterall ek dost hi ye sab karta hai…..( n all nooded in agreement )

With this pankaj went to get the ice cream….n all burst out into laughter…..

Kavin : isey ullo banana kitna aasan hai….

N again they started laughing…..they had their ice cream with some chit chat…

ACP sir: tho kaisa laga aaj ka din…..

Aisha : sir bohot maza aaya…

Tasha : maza kaise nahi aaiga….(raising her false collar ) meera idea tha…

Kavin : jee nahi…maza isliye aaya kyuki ham logone cooperate kia…..

Dush : haa nahi tho tera plan pura flop jaata…

Kajal : kyu re aisa bol rahe ho…..koi nahi tasha…imp ye hai ki we enjoyed…..

Vineet : tho madams ab ye bhi bata dijiye….kal k din ka kya theme hoga…..

Shreya : I think aaj sab log bohot thak chuke hai…..so everyone must rest tomorrow...

Roo : haa…..bohot kaam kia hai aaj sab ne…..so kal ka din will be our NORMAL DAY…..

N all agreed on this….with this they departed to their rooms ….

In one of the room…three shadows were having talk…..

S1: hmm…normal day chahiye…tho de dete hai normal day….

S2: haa…..din ko tho normal hi jaane do…..aaram karne do…kyuki raat ko toofaan aaiga….

S3: hmm…tho kal kaa will be NORMAL DAY….ABNORMAL NIGHT…..

N they shared laugh like villans…

Precap: a NORMAL DAY N ABNORMAL NIGHT….tho tab hoga ye ki…(abhi kyu batao….wait for next chap…..)….

Tho hai kon ye teen shadows…..keep guessing…..n kaisa laga ye chap…..i hope maine aapko zyada bore naa kiya ho…

N haa…..guest: u r right my name VaiBa is not common….coz its not my initials… it's a combo of my name+surname…..

Pata nahi next chap kab post karungi…..but ill try doing it soon…meri bakwas band karti hu…already bohot bada chap hai…lemme know hows this….

Take care…

Keep smiling…..keep reading…..

See u all soon….

Bye…..


	5. THE NORMAL DAY ABNORMAL NIGHT

Hello gydas m back with the next chap…so without wasting time on my bak bak….lets move to the story….

Recap : the first day… THE ARRANGEMENT DAY….all the house is arranged properly….n all are very tired….so they have decided to spend todays day normally…but there r some people….who have something interesting in the their box….so lets see…what color of life will we find here…

NORMAL DAY N ABNORMAL NIGHT

Again a lazy start of the day…..it seems that the most efficient CID team of Mumbai is least interested even to get up from their bed…except….our one n only Manisha bhahi…..

Not so early…..but surely before all others…she woke up…..freshened up….n moved to wake all others up…..with lots of efforts she managed to drag them all out of their beds…

One by one they all got ready…..n were waiting in the hall….acp sir n salunkhe sir left for their friends house…while others waited back…

Abhi : arey tarika ji…..aap yaha hai….jaiye plz jaldi breakfast leke aaiye…bohot bhook lagi hai…..

Rajat : haa tarika….jaldi jao….shreya plz…hame bohot bhook lagi hai…

Tarika : sach kahu tho bilkul bhi mood nahi hai kitchen mai jaa ke kuch banana ka…..mai kalki shopping se bohot thak chuki hu…

Shreya : haa mai bhi…..tum log hi bana lo…

Daya : arey ham kaise ….banado na plzz….

Purvi : bhai ye sahi nahi hai…..aap hi bana lo…

Sachin : par tarika aur shreya kitna aacha banti hai….hame tho aata hi nahi hai…

Roo: ye cheating hai…..har baar tum boys ye reason nahi de sakte…

Manisha :(entering with freedy)bas….ab ye topic yahi band karo….maine sab k liye sandwiches banaye hai…..kha lo…

Ishi : bhahi aap bhi thak gai hongi naa…tho apne kyu banaya….inhey banane dete…..

Tasha : bas ishi…..pehele kha lo…n remember though today is a normal day…I wanna have peace today…so boys plz muze tang mat karna….

N saying so she took her plate n went to her room…

Dush : peace….iska peace matlab hamareliye danger….

Vivek : pata nahi aaj ye kya karegi….

Aisha : hmm…..ye uske samne bolke dikhao….

Vivek : marvaigi kya?...

N all smiled at this….then they all had their breakfast…..n moved in different directions…

In the kitchen….tarika was busy cutting vegetables….when abhi came from behind…he was about to hug her from behind when she sensed his presence….n turned behind….

Tarika : abhi …ye kya bachpana hai…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?...

Abhi : arey ye kya baat hui….mai apni patni se milne aaya hu…

Tarika : aise chupke…

Abhi : vo kya hai naa….muze kuch time spend karna tha apni wife k sath…romantic time…isliye aaya tha….chupke…..

Tarika : abhi ye hamara ghar nahi hai…n most important….hamare alava yaha bohot log hai….

Abhi : arey tarika ji…..ye sahi nahi hai….hamesha complaint karti rehti ho…..ki mai time nahi deta….n aaj jab time de raha hu…tho …..

Tarika :(ordering tone) shut up abhi…..yaha sab log hai…n ab tum yahase chale jao…..varna koi dekh lega….

Abhi :(making a sad face) thik hai….jata hu…

N he left…..as soon as he left shreya n manisha entered….

Shreya : don't u think u were rude….

Tarika : I know I was….par I had to warna kam nahi karne milta…n baad mai khud hi 'bhook lagi hai'…karke chillate…..

Manisha: thik hai ab chalo…..kaam karte hai…..then freedy will help us in cleaning the stuff….

Tarika n Shreya: ok bhabi….

N they started with their work….on the other hand…..in girls room….

Ishi : yaar muze bohot bore ho raha hai…peace vagara sab thik hai…par aise nahi lagta it's the right time to do something abnormal…

Aisha : actually ishi is right…we sitting like this is not good for everyones health….shall we play a prank….

Roo : haa…lets put some extra salt in the boys meal…..maza aayega….

Purvi : yaa will make them clean tho whole floor saying we lost a valuable…

Kajal: great idea….par iss mai utta maza nahi aaiga…..

Tasha : may I suggest something…..

Aisha : boys ko ab bhagwan hi bachaye…boliye tasha ji…

N tasha told them the plan(gydas if u r thinking the three shadows r girls then u r wrong….)….they all exchanged evil smile….n left for its execution…..

Here all the other boys were present in one room…

Kavin : 13:11…..13:12….

Vivek : kv stop counting the minutes….its irritating….

Dush : haa…..yaha dimag kharab ho gaya hai ye soch k ki ye ladkiye kya kya karengi…..aur tu hai ki….

Kv : mai bhi vahi kar raha hu…..pichle do hours se wait kar raha hu…ladkiya kuch tho zaroor karengi…par kya vo nahi samaz raha…..

Vineet : par aise kamremai baithke kuch hone wala thodi hai….

Rajat : he is right, hame bahar jaana chahiye….

Sachin : par pehele kaun jaiga….( all looked at pankaj…)

Pankaj : nahi nahi mai nahi jaunga…..

Vivek : pankaj….dost hai naa ham tumhare…hamare liye itta tho kar hi sakte ho naa….plz…

Kv : dekho hare k dost zaroori hota hai naa…..so tum hamare liye itta tho kar hi sakte ho naa…

Pankaj :(half heartedly…n a bit scared….)thik hai jaata hu….

N pankaj left the room….as per ordered…he first checked where all the girls are….he found tarika, shreya n manisha bhabi with freedy in the kitchen…. Then he moved to the hall…he found abhi n daya having general talk…..he moved out n found kajal, purvi n roo in the garden…..then he saw ishi n aisha on the terrace…n found the door of girls room locked from inside…so assuming tasha is inside he went back to the boys room….

Sachin : haa kya hua?...kaha hai sab ladkiya?

Pankaj : tarika, shreya n manisha bhabi kitchen mai hai….purvi, kajal, n roo garden mai hai…ishi n aisha terrace pe hai…..n tasha apne room mai hai…

Vivek : pakka sab vahi hai jaha tum bata rahe ho ?

Pankaj : haa….pakka vahi hai…..

Kv : tho kya ham ye samaz le ki ladkiye koi planning nahi kar rahi…

Pankaj : arey vo saari itti different jagahape hai….planing tho chodo….vo ek dusreko dekh bhi nahi sakti…..

Dush : should we believe him…..

Rajat : we have no other option…..

Vineet : hmm…..mai jaake dekhta hu…..follow me in some time…

All boys agreed…..n vineet went out of the room….one by one all of them left the room…around an hour passed…..no prank was played on boys….so they were a bit relaxed…..

The clock strike 14:00 hrs…..n it was time for lunch…all boys gathered in the hall…very hungry…but no sign of girls….just then roo, kajal n purvi entered…..

Roo : arey aa gaye aap sab log…rukiye ham jake khana late hai….

Purvi : haa….aaj khane mai maza ayega….i mean ham sab log sath jo khane wale hai…..

Kajal : haa vo tho…(looking at purvi…a bit tensed) purvi…tera pendent kaha hai?

Purvi : pendent (touching her neck, now turning to be worried)….mera pendent kaha hai? Kaha gayab ho gaya…

Roo : aise kaise gayab ho sakta hai?

Rajat : vohi pendent jo maine diya tha?

Purvi : haa…..vahi…..mera pendent…..o god….

Rajat : tum chinta mat lo ham log dhund denge…chalo sab…..

Kajal : haa ruko mai brooms leke aati hu…

Sachin : brooms kyu ?

Kajal : arey agar sofa k niche yaa cupboard k niche gaya hoga tho…..brooms will help you out….

Roo : par hamare pass tho zyada brooms nahi hai…mops se kaam chalaoge?

Rajat : kuch bhi chalega…par lets find the pendent first….

N without wasting time they started their search operation…..they parted in different directions….to search the pendent…on one hand all boys were busy searching the pendent….where as on the other hand…..

Vivek :muze kuch gadbad lag rahi hai…I can smell something fishy…..

Kv : exactly…n purvi ka pendent gayab ho gaya hai….tho ham ghar ki saaf safai kyu kar rahe hai?

Dush : n most important…ye ham log dhund rahe hai…..vo girls sirf ek jagaha khadi hai,…aur instructions de rahi hai…..uparse ishi ka pata hi nahi hai…..

Vineet : o ishi k devane….wait back…itta kuch hua hai par abhi tak tarika shreya n bhabi kitchen se bahar nahi aaye…n nahi aisha tasha n ishi aai hai…..ye muze samaz nahi aaya…

But before they could analyses it any further pankaj brought a message that they have found the pendent…soon they left for lunch…..

All boys, roo, purvi, kajal were present…..tarika ,shreya n manisha bhabi got the lunch n placed it on the dinning table…..

Dush : arey sirf ham log hai….vo teen deviya kaha hai?

Roo : vo nahi aane wali….they will be having it afterwards…

Vivek : par kyu?

Purvi : unka maan nahi hai…tum log baitho naa…

Kajal : haa tum log kahana kha lo….pendent k bahane hi sahi….aaj firse pure ghar ki safai ki hai tum logone…..

N girls gave the most sweetest smile…..the boys couldn't deny….they sat for the lunch…n tarika n shreya served them all…after serving n before the boys could start the lunch…

Tarika : maine aur shreya ne bohot mehenat se banaya hai…plz batana kaisa hai…..

Shreya : haa….daya plz batana haa…hamne first time Italian dishes try ki hai….

Purvi messaged rajat….."plz kaisa bhi ho aacha hi bolna…donone bohot mehenat ki hai…" n the same message was send to vineet by roo…

All boys started earing….n….a terrible experience…..there was extra salt n spice…..it was burning their mouth…but looking at shreya n tarika they kept quite….pankaj were gona say something but others stopped him…..

They somehow finished the lunch….everyones face red like a tomato…..n looking at such a face the girls burst out in laughter…..

Roo : kya yaar tum log…hase kyu?

Purvi :(trying to control the laugh)arey chehere dekh inke…but seriously bohot maza aaya…..

Kajal :( trying to control the laugh) haa….inse pehele ghar saaf karvaya n ab ye khana…tarika n shreya u both r simply amazing…

All boys had their mouths wide open…..this was unbelievable for them….

Rajat : matlab tum logone ye jaanbuj k kia…

Vivek : bola than a maine…..something is fishy….

Kv : kitni buri ho yaar tum log…..hamse kaam bhi karvaya….n khana bhi bigad dia…

Dush : ye bilkul sahi nahi hai…..

Abhi : tarika ji aap bhi….aap bhi inke sath mil gai….

Tarika : haa…vo kya haina….hamne bore ho rahe the tho socha kuch maze karte hai…

Daya : par tum log tho normal day ki taraha spend karne wale the naa aaj ka din….

Kajal : haa…hamara normal schedule…..tumhe tang karna…kaise laga..

Sachin : very bad….ab kuch dahng ka khane ko milega…..yaa sirf paani pe hi din gujarna padega…

Manisha : bas ho gaya inko tang karna…..ab dedo vo khana…..

N finally they were served the real delicious food…..after they were done….one by one they started moving towards their room….pankaj was the first one to reach the room…he stepped inside the room n…

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

All boys started rushing to the room…..vivek, kv n dush reached the room…..n they accompanied pankaj on the floor….they found themselves in the pool of….something sticky…like oil…

Hearing the noise…daya, abhi, rajat, sachin n vineet rushed outside the room…..they stood out side the room….n they found that they were not able to move…coz there was fevicol spread out there…..trying to free themselves…they also landed in the pool of fevicol…..

All the boys were horrified at this happening…..but soon heard giggling voices…

Aisha : kaisa laga lunch….n uske baad ye surprise…

Kv : tum ladkiyoka dimag kharab ho gaya hai…ye kya hai?

Ishi : hmm…isey dimag kehete hai…..tum log ham pe nazar rakhne k liye pankaj lo bhej sakte ho…..tho ham log tumhe ullo nahi bana sakte…

Dush : zaroor ye sab plan in teeno ka hoga…vo pendent, then lunch n ab ye….ab uthne k liye madat tho karo….

Tasha : be self dependent…..n haa hamara hi tha ye plan….kaise laga….( n they shared a hi-5)

N all other girls shared a laugh…n realizing that the girls won over them n they were victim of their deadly plan even the boys started laughing at their foolishness….then vineet pulled roo down with him…n one by one they pulled all the girls down…..they enjyed playing holy of oil n fevicol….(I know its totally illogical…par they r CID members…..out of this world…..they can do anything…..hai naa?)

.

.

.

.

After the deadly plan n the fun after that…. They all spend rest of their day in peacr…..umm…really in peace…..but some people were eagerly waiting for the night….

Night time, they had their dinner….n all sat for a general talk…

Abhi : ok aaj k din ki normality dekh ke muze ye batate hue bohot dukh ho raha hai…ki…..ki kal kaa din kaise spend karna hai vo hamari pyari girls nahi batayengi….balki…ye decision sirf boys ka hoga….

Tasha : bilkul nahi…ham log decide karenge…

Vivek : nahi tasha ji…zindagi k jo rang hote hai unmai bohot alag alag cheese hoti hai…..jaise sports hote hai…dare hote hai….n all…..so tomorrows day will be…

All bots : OUT OF THE BOX DAY…..

Kv : ismai jo ham log kahenge vahi tumhe karna padega…n that's final…

Dush : any objections ladies….if u wanna backout o can…..

Tasha : never…..we accept this challenge….we r ready to do as u say tomorrow…

Vineet : great then…..all the best for tomorrow…

N soon they all parted….all were ready to go to bed….when tasha's phone beeped…it was a message from kv saying

"plz tash jaldise guest house aa jao….bohot badi problem ho gai hai…plz kisiko mat batana…its really very urgent…..plz come soon…we r waiting…"

With tasha, ishi n aisha also read this message…..n after reading they shared glanses…..then without uttering a single word they left for guest house…..but their departure was noticed by two pairs of eyes…..n they also followed them….

The girls reached guest house which was situated just behind the main house… as they entered they found kv n dush on two corners of the room… both crying badly…..

Aisha : kya hua tum dono ko…roo kyu rahe ho…..

Ishi : dush…..kya hua hai….n aisa kyu message kia ki bohot badi problem hui hai…

Dush :(sobing)vo…..vvo….vivekkkkkkk….

Tasha : (a bit tensed) vivek…..kya hua usey….

Kv : pata nahi usne aise kyu kia….(n started crying)….

Aisha : ( tensed ) kya kia hai usney?

Kv n dush looked at each other…..they looked very pained…..they moved towards the bed placed in center of the room covered with white sheet….. n then they lifted up that sheet…as soon as they lifted up the sheet…the girls could do nothing but screem….what they saw was….

.,.

.,.

.,.

.,.

.,.

.,.

.,.

.,.

.,.

.,.

They saw viveks head….only head….lying upright on the bed…in the pool of blood…eyes closed…..n his rest body was no where around…

The girls were terribly horrified n shocked…they couldn't belive what they r seeing…..

Aisha : yye…. Kyaaa… haiiiiiii….

Dush : vo vivek ne khud apne hathose apni jaan de di…..

Ishi : nahiiii…..vvooo…aiiseeee….kyuuu…..kareegaaa….

Kv : ye raaz usike sath chala gaya…

Tasha : (crying)o god…..plz bolo kv…bolo dush kki ye jhoot hai….he cant do it….bolo…..usey kaho ki phir kabhi usey naraz nahi houngi…..kabhi usey zagada nahi karungi…par plz….plz…bolo ye jhoot hai….

N saying so all the girls started crying…..they turned around…..they could not bear the sceen there…..they just heard a voice…..

Voice: pakka kabhi nahi naraz hogi…kabhi zagada nahi karegi…..

Tasha : kabhi nahi….

Voice : promise….

Tasha : pakka promise….( just then the girls realize that the voice is famaliear….it sounded more like….like….VIVEK,….they turned behind n saw his head smiling…..this was too much for them…..)

Ishi :(scared) ye kya…..vivek ki mundi bol rahi hai…kahi ye bhoot….

Aisha : chup kar…bhoot nahi hota….par ye bol kaise sakti hai…

Their doubt….their confusion was soon cleared….coz now entered the two pair of eyes wh saw them leaving…

Roo :(entering with purvi) ham bataye hai kaise…

Kv :(in disbelief) roo….purvi tum dono yaha….

Dush :(in low voice) ye yaha kaise….hamara plan tho gaya kaam se….

Purvi : tumhe kya laga tum itta kuch karoge n hame pata nahi chalega….

Roo :(she went towards the bed)vivek ab jaldi bahar aa jao…warna aise hi zindagi gujarni padegi…

Tasha, ishi, n aisha looked at them confused…

Here vivek's head disappeared below the bed n vivek came out from below the bed….as he came out they found that there was a big hole in the centre n they came to know that this was a silly prank of boys….…..(I know aisa kaise ye soch rahe ho na…)

Aisha :(now very angry) tumlog pagal ho…ye kaisa behuda mazak hai…. Tum nahi jaante apnoko khone ka….yaa unse door jane ka dard kya hota hai,…

Ishi :(angrily crying) idiots…jante bhi ho maut kitti mushkil hoti hai…unke liye bhi n unke apno k liye bhi…n tum logone uska mazak bana dia…..

Roo : ham jab case solve karte hai tho ham log dekhte hai…vo log jo mar jate hai unke gharwalope kya beetti hai…..

Purvi : chodo, inhey kya samzega….sirf mazak karna aata hai….ek baar bhi nahi socha ki hampe kya betegi…..

Tasha :(trying to be normal) its already too late…lets move…..n boys….ab kia hai…..phir se mat karna….n mr vivek…don't dare….don't ever dare to do such pranks…..we cant change the destiny….isliye kabhi maut ka mazak nahi karna chahiye…..

N the girls left…the boys felt bad…but soon they also departed…I was then decided that no one will tell anything about the deadly prank to anyone….

So gydas how was it….

I know totally illogical tha…..par yahi suja…..

Do tell me how is it…

N haa thanks to all those who loved my story…..m glad that u liked the songs too…n yaa is chap mai ek bhi song nahi tha coz ye saare pranks the…n I hope u got how the pranks were played….if not do let me know…I hope I lived to ur expection….

N I might get late for next chapter…..thodi problem hai…par ill handel….

Till then…..see u all soon….

Keep smiling…..keep reading…..

Take care…

Bye…..


	6. OUT OF THE BOX

Hey hello gydas….V is back with next chap…..

Thanks to all of u for loving my story sooooooooo much…..n I have to share something….but at the end….now lets move to the story…

Precap : we saw that all had played pranks on one other…n some were deadly too…..n even it was decided that the coming day will be spend according to boys wish….so now lets see what boys r up to…lets see do girls need best luck of again the boys plan will be back fired on them….

OUT OF THE BOX

A silent night….all enjoying their sleep nicely…but there was someone….someone who was sweating badly…might be coz of the nightmare…generally she is the last one to wake up(u gys might have guessed who it is)…..but now…..it seemed to disturb her more n more…..something happened in her dream…n she woke up with a jug…breathing heavily…. She took the bottle placed besides her bed….but unfortunately it was empty…she remembered that she only had finished it every time she woke up that night…..

Unwillingly she got down from her bed n moved towards kitchen…..the nightmare was constantly flashing her mind…..she reached kitchen….had a glass or two of water….relaxed herself…but next moment her heart again started running…..as she heard a cold n calm voice…..

Voice : tasha…tum abhi tak jaag rahi ho…aaj sona nahi hai…

Tasha :(turning to him….she feels relaxed as she sees the person) o god tum ho…..mai tho daar hi gai thi….muze laga….

Voice : (cutting her) tumhe laga bhoot hai…..

Tasha : aisa nahi hai…..bas laga dar…n btw…tum bhi tho jag rahe ho…..tumhe nahi sona…

Voice : vo neend nahi aa rahi…..u know naa m very bad boy….

Tasha : n aisa kyu laga tumhey…..(he didn't reply)…..Vivek bolo…

Vivek : vo prank…but seriously we didn't intended to hurt u…it was just for fun…..nothing else….

Tasha : its ok…maine kuch bola uske baaremai….n ab ham log tumhey oil daal k gira sakte hai…..tho we have no right to be angry on u for this…..

Vivek : but u were suppose to….

Tasha : baki kuch nahi….bas itna kahungi…plz don't ever make fun of destiny…..i hate when destiny pokes its nose in our life n disturbs all what is going on too normal…

Vivek : tuze di ki yaad aa rahi hai….hai naa?

Tasha: di ki yaad tab aayegi jab mai unhey bhulungi…I always have her with me….i know she likes seeing me happy…..bas for her I be happy…..n aaj vo prank k baad…I again felt helpless…jaise di k liye kuch kar nahi paye…..i felt again I lost one of my dear friend…n ye nightmare…..uff….sone jati hu…n di samne aati hai…I try to hug her…but in no time she disappears…..n then I start chasing her…n the chase is endless….only thing that accompanies me throughout is her laugh….her words…..vivek m still waiting…n ill wait for my whole life….that di will come back…..she'll say 'kya gadhi kaisi hai….muze miss kiya….see tune bulaya n mai vapas aa gai…'….. (she was almost in tears….but not letting her tears down….) vo aayegi naa?….haa…..bolo di aayegi naa?

Vivek : (he had no words, but still…to consol her he said) haa tash vo zaroor aaiyegi…n haa I promise…aisa firse nahi karunga….

Tasha smiled at him….they both just sat on the couch silently…..yet tasha felt much better…..might be coz she shared her negative opinion about destiny…

After sometime….they both departed to their rooms….

.

.

.

.

Next morning…all gathered in the hall…..

Rajat : so aaj ka pura din vahi hoga jo ham kahenge…..

Purvi : haa haa ham jante hai…par ye yaad rakhna ham bhi kuch kam nahi hai….we will make u regret for ur this decision…..

Vineet : lets see who regrets…

N they had their coffee….they then have a talk of what boys have in their mind…..

Daya : so u girls…we have a challenge for u…..

Abhi : get out of ur comfort zone…n be ready to do what we say…

Girls : challenge…..not bad….

Sachin : so the challenge is…u have to get out of the house….will be having a series of matches…

Shreya : matches…..kaise matches….

Kavin : it will be a series of matches…..like first will be a tt match….

Tarika : tt?

Kavin : table tennis…

Tasha : it's a indoor game…

Vivek : we r capable enough to make it a out door game

Dushyant : next will be a football…..

Vineet : next will be badminton….

Rajat : then will come cricket….

Abhi: n last one will be ….nothing…..

Kajal : nothing in the sence?

Daya : vo last event will be just general talk n all…..

Tarika : ok we r ready…

Dushyant : don't be in a hurry girls…..conditions r yet left…..

Aisha : conditions…kaisi conditions…

Kavin : we said its out of the box day…..so how can we just arrange the out door games n leave u …. twist tho hona hi chahiye…

Roo : kv jaldi bol conditions kya hai…

Abhi : arey roo itni bhi kya jaldi hai…..we will be telling the conditions on the ground…..so lets move….

Tasha : nahi…pehele we want to know ki conditions kya hai…..

Vivek : kyu tasha dar lag raha hai…conditions se….(she looked at him angrily, but then smiled )

Tasha : nahi re vivek…..vo kya hai naa….hame conditions iss liye jaani hai taki un conditions se tum log apne liye bachne ka intezam naa karo…coz we r gona win over u…..

Vivek : over confidence aacha nahi hota madam…..

Tasha : haa over confidence aacha tho nahi hota…but self belief aacha hota hai….n we have self belief…..be ready to loose

Dushyant : lets see…..kon jeeta hai,,,,,,,,,n kon harta hai…..

Ishi : n what if we win…..

Kavin : the last event will be of ur choice…..agar pehele char maise u win atleast two also….

Aisha : so be ready boys…..tumhari band bajne wali hai…..

N all the girls shared a hi-5…..

Kajal : ab jaldi bolo….conditions kya hai….

Daya : rajat sachin conditions batao…

Rajat : first condition…..who will play which match will not be decided by u…it will be decided by chits….

Purvi : haa lo…pehelihi condition khud ko protect karne k liye rakhi hai….

Ishi : one question….boys ka kya….they will also b having chits naa?

Abhi : probably not…..

Tarika : what not…they must have…otherwise it is cheating…..

Daya : this games will go according to our rules n condition…..

Shreya : par ye sarasar galat hai…..ACP sir dekhiye kya bol rahe hai…

Tarika : salunkhe sir…aab aap hi bataiye inhey…..

ACP sir n Salunkhe sir who were just looking at them with a smile on their face now spoke up….

ACP sir : ye galat baat hai daya….isey cheating kehete hai…

Salunkhe sir : haa bhai…tum log meeri bholi betiyoko aise pareshan nahi kar sakte abhijeet

Vivek : sir ye galat baat hai…har baar aap unhi ki side lete ho….

Dushyant : n sir ye bholi nahi….chudail ki nani hai…

Kavin : haa….and aap hame bol rahe ho….kal in ladkiyone hame kitna sataya….pehele pura ghar saaf karvaya…then sara lunch kharab kar diya…n then hamari kamar tod di…..

Salunkhe sir : par iss mai se kuch bhi hamare samne nahi hua….agar hamare samne hota tho ham in ladkiyoki aachese class lete…..

Purvi : haa…..sir k samne tho kuch hua hi nahi…..n hamare pranks se tumhe problem hai…..n what about ur deadly prank…..

All the ones who didn't knew about the previous night gave a confusing look…..

Tasha : (trying to cover up) haa…..vo prank jo vivek ne freedy sir pe play kiya tha

Aisha : uff vo sab chodo….boys ko bhi ye chit wali condition apply hogi…

Daya : thik hai…..ham bhi chits se hi decide karenge…..

Roo : ok….so next condition…..

Sachin : the next condition is once the game starts u cannot have a word with others of ur team….

Tasha : ye kaisi condition hai….in a team discussion is necessary…..so…..

Vineet : but here it is not gona be so…we have planned the conditions…..so it will go according to it….

Roo : chahe kuch bhi kar lo…..ham log hi jitenge…next condition plz…..

Rajat ; next n last condition is u have to follow all the rules without any objection…..bolo manzoor hai…

Shreya ; manjoor hai…..par lunch ka kya…

Manisha : arey mere aur freedy k hote hue tum lunch ki kyu tension le rahe ho…ham kar denge…..u girls win it n come…

Freedy : haa tum log jao…..

Tasha : ok bhabi…par ham log aapko bich bich mai help karne zaroor aayenge…..n tab tak aapki help pankaj kar dega….

Pankaj : mai….( she looked at him with "r u gonna deny look") thik hai…..mai help karta hu aapko…..

All agreed with it…n after some chit chat they decided to have chits for the games…..or we can say their series….boys vs girls…..

The chits were drawn….n the teams were as….

Table Tennis( rule: two persons from each group)

Boys – daya n dushyant

Girls – tarika n kajal

Football ( team will consist of only five players)

Boys – vivek, kavin, abhi, rajat n sachin

Girls –tasha, aisha, shreya, purvi n roo

Badminton ( only one person from each team )

Boys – vineet

Girls – ishi

N all of them will b participating in the cricket match

The teams were now reveled n all soon moved to the lawn…..

In one corner….girls

Tarika : muze table tennis bilkul nahi aata…..

Kajal : same here…..maine kabhi nahi khela….

Ishi ; dushyant is a very good tt player….he had won inter college matches….

Purvi : daya sir ka pata nahi…par unka nishana aach hai…..

Tasha : chill girls…kuch nahi hoga…..tt ko chodo….ishi….badminton is ur part…..i know u play it very well…

Roo : vinu ko bhi badminton aata hai….aachese…

Aisha : phir bhi ishi hi jitegi…..ok then to football….

Shreya ; no worry about it…..except me u all r good in it….

Tasha : ok girls…now listen…..chahe kuch bhi hojaye….we all have to be in contact

Kajal : but hows that possible….its a rule….we r not suppose to talk….

Tasha : we r not suppose to have a word….they haven't said we r not suppose to have eve contact….

All girls then discussed their plans…..same with boys…..but they seemed more relaxed than girls…

First was table tennis…..a big square table arranged in center….

The match started…..all eyes on the the four n then on the ball…

Our ACP sir n Salunkhe sir were judging….

Girls lost that match…..but they knew this was gona happen,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Next was football match…..all of them were persent on the ground….toss was done….n the boys won it…..so ball was first with them….

The match started…..all were engrossed in the match…but while playing….aisha was pushed by kv…n she fell on the ground….she looked at him angrily…he hold his ears to be sorry….but its ash…chodegi kya usey…..

They resumed back to the game…ball was with kv n he was about to goal…..when ash came in middle…she took over the ball n passed it to tasha….n while doing so…she purposely put her leg in middle…n kv fell flat on face…meanwhile…..tasha had a goal for her team…..

With some more time pass….they ended the gamen finally girls won…..

They then decided to have lunch n then again get back to the matches…

all enjoyed the delicious lunch prepared by manisha with help of freedy n pankaj….till now they were on equal scores so no one uttered any word…

they then moved to the next games….

It was badmintons turn….

Ishi n vineet had a tough match…but as we know girls a girls…..if they wanna win they can do anything…so the same thing happened…..

Tasha n aisha siggneled roo …roo got what to do…..she went n stood on such a place from where vineet could easily see her…..as expected vineet looked at her….n she did her work…

She gave him all the best…..followed by a flying kiss…..bas…..vineets attention got diverted….n ishi took this chance…n she won….

Soon vineet realized that this was a trick played on him by the girls to win…n he saw all the girls giggling…..

But as the rule is….once the decision is given it cannot be amended….. so he had to accept it…..

Then was a cricket match….both the teams ready…..they had five overs…..

Toss was done….girls won the toss n chose to bat first…

.

Girls scored 49 runs… gave a target of 50 to win…..

.

Boys played it to their best…..it was now 1 ball n 3 runs to win…

The last ball was thrown….vivek was on strike…n…..

.

.

.

.

The ball was moving towards boundary with increasing speed…

.

.

.

But to boys bad luck…it didn't cross the boundary…

.

.

.

N to girls bad luck….vivek had taken two runs….

.

.

.

So…..they had a TIE…

Abhi : chalo koi nahi…..at least tie tho kiya….

Tasha : ab last event jo ham kahenge vo hoga….

Rajat ;(to sachin, in low voice)hmm…..bhago yaha se…..ab tho ham gaye kaam se….

Kavin :(to other boys)ye ladkiya cheating kar k jeeti hai….

Dushyant : ham kuch kar nahi sakte….its a rule….

Vivek : boliye….kya karna hoga…..kal hi ghar saaf kia hai…..aaj phirse karna hai…

Ishi : oho vivek…ham itne be rehem nahi hai….

Tasha : ok so…now will be having a truth n dare…so all get ready…..

Vineet : agar tum girls ko include karogi tho hi ham khelenge….

Roo : haa ham bhi hai….dont worry yaar…..

Tasha :(pov)ab bajegi sab ki band…..not only boys but also girls….(n she smiled to herself)(aloud) ok so all…..get ur seats will be going alphabetically…..

ACP sir: tum log khelo…..ham aaram karte hai…

Daya : thik hai sir….

N ACP sir n Salunkhe sir moved to their room…..n all others took their seats…

Ishi : ok so lets start….so first will be ash…

Aisha : arey directly mai kaise….muzse pehele abhi siraate hai…..so he will be first…

Tasha : ok bhai bolo…..truth yaa dare….

Abhi : truth

Tarika : mai puchti hu…..( abhi gave a 'mar gaya' look) ok so…..yaha aanese pehele….tumhari white shirt pe lipstick ka daag laga tha…..kaha hai vo shirt…..

All : lipstick kaa daag….n aap ne vo shirt chupai….hawww…..

Abhi : chup karo sab…..vo taru….sach mai mai nahi janta vo kis ka tha….i mean mai sach mai nahi jaanta…n vo shirt maine dry cleaning k liye de di….tumhey takleef nahi deni thi naa…..

Tarika : arey tum dar kyu rahe ho…vo tho meri hi lipstick kaa daag tha….galtise lag gaya tha…..

Listening this all started laughing….n abhi was simply amazed….

Purvi : ab ash ki turn…bolo…..

Aisha : hmm…..truth….

Ishi : have u experienced love at first sight…

Aisha :(with this she looked at some one…n her gaze was followed by tasha n she planned something….)haa…..

Kajal : with whom…..

Aisha : truth mai sirf ek hi sawal puchte hai…..so ur chance over…

Roo : koi nahi…..phir kabhi pata laga lenge…..now daya sirs turn….

Daya ; dare…..

Purvi : laga hi tha muze…tho bhai aapka dare ye hai ki aapko 50 pushups karne honge….

Daya : bas only 50…

Purvi ; lemme complete…..50 push ups with shreyas bag on ur back…

Daya :(horrified) shreya ki bag….it weighs 50 kg around…might be more than that…

Kajal : we don't know any thing….dare is dare….

N he had to do it…but hamari shreya….how can she trouble daya sir….so the found out a was…..she brought her hand bag….bas….then the task was easy for daya sir…..

Roo : ab dush ki baari….

Dush : mai tho truth hi lunga…

Ishi : darpok….

Dush : haa…..daya sir ko 50 pushups bole….tho samazdar insane truth hi lega….

Aisha ; stop u two…..so dush…ur first crush…..with name…

Dush : aisa tho oi hai hi nahi…

Tasha : dush …..definition of crush is one u like staying with…..bata kon hai…

Dush : koi nahi bola naa…

Roo : aise kaise…this is not possible….

Ishi : vo bol raha hai naa nahi hai….tho…now lets move ahead…next is freedy sir…..

Freedy : plz mai nahi khelunga…

Vivek : sir aapko nahi pareshan karenge…pakka promise….

Freedy : thik hai…..truth…..

Kajal : jab aapne bhabi ko pehelibar dekha tho aapko kaisa laga…

Freedy ; umm…mai…muze tho vo tabhi pasand aa gai thi…

All: ooooooooo

Tasha :now ishis turn…..

Ishi : bhagwan bacha lena….truth…..

Dushyant : ab darpok kon hai….

Ishi : tu chup kar samza na…

Roo : ishi…tera aur dush ka relation explain kar…is it friendship or enimity….jab dekho tab zagadte rehete ho….

Ishi : we r enemies….n as it is rightly said…oue enemies are our true friends…same goes here…

Kajal : nice answer…I liked it….ab next kon hai…

Tarika : madam aap hi ho…

Kajal : kya…..o god…truth….

Rajat : mai puchu….( all looked at him) kya….

Roo : haa puchiye…..

Rajat : sorry for this sachin…..kajal do u like sachin….

All mouths open…..sachins eyes opened to its double size….. kajal looked at him…..then at sachin…then at all…

Kajal : ye kaisa sawal hai…..

Aisha : ab jawab tho dena padega…

Kajal : as a senior n as a kind man….yes I like sir….

All : oooooooooooooo

Kajal : koi zaroorat nahi hai iski…..

Vivek : now kvs turn….

Kv : mai tho dare lunga….

Tasha : great…..mai dungi dare…

Kv ; darta nahi hu mai…..

Tasha : ur dare is….u have to propose ash…a proper propose…

Aisha ; mai hi kyu…..

Tasha : coz tune ans aadha diya…..so punishment….n haa u have to answer him too…

All of them had a naughty smile on their face…before aisha could protest more…..ky took a daffodil lying besides on a table…..he bend down….n

" umm what should I say….i mean I know this is not the right place to say this…but aisha…..it is a fact….n I cannot ignore it anymore…..i have fallen for u…..plz accept this daffodil….i know rose is the flower used while proposing…but usmai kaate bhi hote hai…..n mai tumhey un katose takleef nahi dena chhata….so plz accept this…."

N donno why but she accepted it….completely blank…..in her own world…

She came out of that as all clapped…

Ishi : so sweet proposal…..kv love u yaar….koi kaise mana karega tuze agar aise propose kia tho….

Daya ; bohot aacha tha kv…now bhabi aapki turn….

Manisha : mai nahi plz….u continue…

Shreya : ok bhabi….. pankaj tum hari turn…..

Pankaj : mai naa….mai dare lunga…

purvi : so ur dare is ….saare bartan saaf karke aao…..

Pankaj : kya…..purvi…..

Purvi :dare is dare….

N he had to leave…..

Roo : now purvi n rajats turn…

Rajat : ek sath kyu….

Tarika : coz we r not gona ask u…u have to perform a dance…

Purvi : but….

Aisha : no buts…..chalo…move…..

They get in the center…..the song starts playing…

Sajde Kiye Hai Lakhon  
Lakho Duaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe  
Chahat Ki Teri Maine  
Haq Me Hawae Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe

Tujhse Hi Dil Ye Behla  
Tu Jaise Kalma Phela  
Chahu Na Phir Kyu Mai Tujhe

Jis Pal Na Chaha Tujhko  
Us Pal Sajaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe

OoooOO  
Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho  
Lakho Duaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe

Jane Tu Sara Vo  
Dil Me Jo Mere Ho  
Padh Le Tu Aanke Har Dafa

Hoo Hoo  
Jane Tu Sara Vo  
Dil Me Jo Mere Ho  
Padh Le Tu Aanke Har Dafa  
Haan  
Nakhre Se Na Jee Bhi  
Hoti Bhi Razi Bhi  
Tujhse Hi Hoti Hai Khafa

Jane Tu Baate Sari  
Katti Hai Raate Sari  
Jalti Diye Si Unbujhe

Uth Uth Kar Raato Ko Bhi  
Teri Wafae Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe

OooOO  
Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho  
Lakho Duyae Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe

Chahat Ke Kajal Se  
Kismat Ke Kagaz Pe  
Apni Wafae Likh Zara

Haannnnan  
Chahat Ke Kajal Se  
Kismat Ke Kagaz Pe  
Apni Wafae Likh Zara

Bole Zamana Yu  
Mai Tere Jaisi Hu  
Tu Bhi To Mujhsa Dikh Zara  
Mera Hi Saya Tu Hai  
Mujh Me Samaya Tu Hai  
Har Pal Ye Lagta Hai Mujhe

Khud Ko Mitaya Maine  
Teri Balaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Phir Maine Tujhe

Chaha Tu Chahe Mujhko  
Aise Adaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe

As the song ends…all clap for them…..n they go back to their place…

Purvi : a roo ki baari …

Roo : truth…..

Shreya : who is more important for u…..vinu of we girls…..

Roo : ye kis musibat mai dal diya…..both r important…

Tasha : phir bhi koi ek….

Roo : sorry vinu…but u girls r really important for me…

Ishi : awe…u r also important for us…..love u…Now sachin sir…

Sachin : dare…..

Tarika : ham sab k liye ice cream laao…..we want it…..

Sachin : ok lata hu…

Rajat : hare k ka flavor alag hai…..

Sachin : sab ka pata hai…after all har baar mai hi lata hu…

Tasha : now tarikas turn…

Tarika : truth…..

Abhi : vo lipstick ka daag laga kaise…..

Tarika : tum usi pe atke ho…..vo hua ye ki I was trying new lipstick shade….par vo aachi nahi lag rahi thi….so usey pochne k liye I took a cloth….baad mai pata chala ki vo tumhari shirt hai….

N all started laughing….

Aisha ; ab tasha ki turn….

Kv : ab ayega maza…..

Tasha : truth…

Dushyant : gayi bhes paani mai….yaar dare lena chahiye tha naa….

Tasha : meri marzi….

Vivek : what will u do if u r asked to save any one thing among ur life and friendship…

Tasha : ill use my last breath to save my friendship….

Ishi : good answer…..now vineets turn….

Tasha : tu dare hi lega….

Vinu : kisne bola….

Tasha : maine…..n u have to agree,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vinu : ok bol….

Tasha : ur dare is u r gona talk to ur mother about roo right now…

All looked at her shocked…..

Roo ; tasha chod is topic ko….

Tasha : bilkul nahi….vinu say u agree or not,.,…

Vinu: thik hai….abhi aaya….

He brought his lappy out…did a video call to his mom…..

Vinu : ( on the call) hello mom….how r u….

Vinus mom : haa ab yaad aayi hai meri…

Vinu : aisa nahi hai mom…..plz naraz mat hoo

Vinus mom: arey mai tuzse kaise naraz ho sakti hu….aacha sun….teri chichi tereliye ek rishta layi hai….

Vinu : mom…mom…koi zaroorat nahi hai uski…I have found one for me…

Vinus mom : kya…kon hai…..kya karti hai…..uski photo hai tere paas…

Vinu : mom…..shant…usi k liye aapko call kia…(he calls roo, she just goes beside him n stand….vinus mom looks at her….)mom ye hai ruhana…hamare sath kaam karti hai….she is also a cid officer…

Roo : Namaste aunty…..

Vinus mom: arey aunty mat bol…..call me mom…

Vinu : mom u mean…..

Vinus mom : haa….i liked her…..ab ek din usey ghar leke aa….n nice to meet u beta…

Roo : m also very glad to meet u aunty…I mean mom….

N having some more chat they ended the call…a wave of happiness rose in the hall…

Tasha : vivek ab is occasion pe tera ek gana ho jaye….

Vivek : as u order mam….

N he starts singing the song….

Wah wah Ramji, jodi kya banaayi

Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko badhaai ho badhaai

Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaai

Aap ki kripa se yeh shubh ghadi aayi

Jiji aur jija ko badhaai ho badhaai

Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaai

All clapped….n they ended their game…..

All had a big smile on their face….they had their dinner…n went to sleep….

Precap : umm…..next day will be…next chap mai hi pata chalega… so stay tuned…..

Finally done…..uff my hands paining a lot…and if m not wrong…..this is the biggest chapter of mine till now…

Plz jute mat maarna….

N haa….RAINBOW completed on month on 5th October….n the love u gave was unexpected….i was very tensed while posting first chap…..but now feeling better…

So thanks u all for loving rainbow soo much….love u all gydas….

Take care….

Keep reading….Keep smiling…..

Bye…


	7. BIG SPECIAL DAY

Hello gydas m back with next chapter….

Hope u like this one…n yaa…..thanks for loving my story till now…..

N Im so sorry….last chap mai truth or dare k time shreya reh gai….but sach mai vo galtise ho gaya…bechari bacchi ko maaf kar do…..plz….

N haa this is the next chap….ill try not to forget anyone again…

So here u go…

Precap : last day was out of the box day….it was more of challenges…..n lastly a game of truth n dare…..all enjoyed a lot….n then went to their rooms to sleep…so now lets see….what will be todays day…..

BIG SPECIAL DAY

After the tiresome day….all the boys without wasting time went to sleep….it was just 12:30…..

There was a knock on their door…

"knock knock…."

.

.

"knock knock…."

.

.

"knock knock…."

.

.

Abhi :(in sleepy tone, to daya who was sleeping beside him…) daya dekho zara kon hai…..

Daya :(in same tone to rajat) rajat….jao dekho…

Rajat : (in same tone to sachin…) sachin jaa dekh….

.

"knock knock…."

.

Sachin :(in same tone)mai tho aachese soo raha hu….kavin jaake dekh ke aa…

Kavin :(annoyed)tu soo raha hai tho mai thodi dance kar raha hu…..jaa dush jake dekh lega….

Dush : arey mai kaha bich mai aa gaya…tum log hi sort out kar lo…..mai nahi uthnewala….vineet jaa bhai tu dekh le…

.

"knock knock…."

.

Vineet : vineet is a sleep…do not disturb…..vivek jake khol darwaza….

Vivek : had hoti hai….aachese soye hue insaan ko jagate nahi hai…n muze tho bilkul nahi…freedy sir plz dekho naa…

.

"knock knock…."

.

Freedy : mai nahi uthnewala…..mai bohot thak chukka hu…pankaj jaa jake dekh le…

Pankaj : mai kyu…..mai nahi jaane wala…..mai bhi thak chukka hu….

Abhi : pankaj kya kiya tumne din bhar jo thak gaye….

Kavin : aur nahi tho kya ghar pe baitha hi tho tha….

Vivek : aur bhabi k hath ka khana kha raha tha…

Dush : jaa jaldi….

N this thime the knock was really loud…

"KNOCK KNOCK …. KNOCK KNOCK…."

Rajat : jaa jaldi khol warna vo jo koi bhi hai darwaza tod k andar aa jayega…

N reluctantly pankaj opened the door….as soon as he opened the latch….the door opened with full force…n pankaj was pushed behind the door n door pressing him in the wall….

There entered all the girls…n all boys were shocked to see all of them together…n at this time…'is there gona b any more trouble' was the clear question on their faces…..

Tasha : kya hua aise kyu dekh rahe ho…..ham hai bhoot nahi…..

Freedy : tasha raat ko bhoooo…nahi nahi….unka naam nahi lete warna vo sach mai aa jate hai…..(all looked hopeless at him…)

Manisha : freedy tum fir shuru ho gaye…..chup raho….

Abhi : haa bolo…tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho…..

Kavin : dekho girls…pehelehi bohot thak chuke hai….so plz…let us sleep….

Dush : deviyo ab ham mai aur takat nahi hai ki ham aapke kisibhi prank ko accept kar sake…..jo kuch hai…kal dekhte hai…..hame kshama karo n jao….

Ishi : uff dush….kitni nautanki karta hai…n ham yaha koi prank vank k liye nahi aaye hai….we have really something important to talk….

Rajat : haa bolo…ham sun rahe hai….

Aisha : ok so todays date is 19th October …..if u all remember…

Sachin : par aaj tho 18 hai…..

Tarika : o god sachin…its 12 :45…next day has started….

Daya : main point please…

Shreya : aapko aaj ki date sun kar kuch yaad nahi aa raha…

Vivek : kuch yaad aana chahiye…..

Roo : ofcource….tum log kuch bhul rahe ho…..

Vineet : bhul rahe hai….kya kisiki wedding anniversary hai…..

Abhi : nahi re…meri aur daya ki tho nahi,…

Vivek : kisika propose day…

Vineet : shayad nahi….(lolooked at rajat)

Rajat : nahi nahi…

Dush : tum ladkiyo maise kisika bday tho nahi hai….

Kavin : no re…..kisika bhi nahi hai….

Aisha : ye baat sahi hai ki ham mese kisika bhi bday nahi hai…par kisi aur ka hai…n aap log bhul rahe ho vo kiska hai…

Abhi : bhai aaj hamare president yaa prime minister kaa bday hai kya…..

Daya : muze nahi lagta boss….n kalam sir ka bday bhi kuch dino pehele ho gaya….aaj kisika nahi hai….

Tasha : uff bhai…..ye kya hai…..Ham kuch seriously keh rahe hai…..

Dush : ok ab tum log bolo….ham nahi bolte…..

Purvi : ok so ham tumhe ye batane aaye the kiiii…

All girls :(together) AAJ ACP SIR KA BDAY HAI…

Boys :(socked)KYA….ACP SIR KA BDAY…..

Tasha : haa….so today is A BIG SPECIAL DAY for him as well as for us….

Abhi : ham sach mai itni badi baat kaise bhul gaye…..

Rajat : in ladkiyo ki krupa se….kitna pareshan kiya hai hame….

Shreya : ab shikayat karna band karo…n listen to our plan…..

Pankaj : iss mai plan kya karna hai….simple hai….abhi jaake unhey wish karte hai….

Kajal : pankaj….chup baitho…kuch pata nahi hai naa…tho chup…ekdam chup…..

Dushu: sahi hai…ab nahi jaana chahiye….they must be sleeping…..aise disturb nahi karna chahiye …..

Tasha: exactly….so we will give them a surprise…..n we have a plan for it…..

Ishi : so kal ham ek chotisi party arrange karenge…

Aisha : usmai ACP sir k yaha ke purane dosto ko bhi invite karenge…..

Purvi : n then will be having celebration…..n finally dinner…..

Tarika : par ye baat sir ko pata nahi chalni chahiye…..

Daya : par sir tho ghar pe hi honge….n unke friends…unhey ham kaise bulayenge….hamarepass tho unka number bhi nahi hai…

Vineet : number tho dur ki baat hame tho ye bhi nahi pata ki vo kaun hai…..

Roo : ham bevakoof lagte hai tumhey ki ye sab hamare dhyan mai naa aaye….

Tasha : hamne sab arrange kar liya hai…so now ek baat yaad rakho…..chahe kuch bhi ho jaye…sir ko ye baat nahi pata chalni chahiye…

Ishi : specially pankaj tum yaad rakho…

Pankaj kept his hands on his mouth….n all the boys nooded as 'yes'

.

.

.

.

Next day…..

All woke up early…n gathered in the hall…

Vivek : haa bolo….kisey kya kya karna hai….

Aisha : ok so jo shopping karni hai vo sab purvi tarika shreya n bhabi dekh lenge…..

Purvi : n hamare sath rajat, bhai n freedy sir…aap bhi chaloge…..

Rajat :(acting as royal servant)as u order ur highness…..

Ishi : dush….we both r gona select the songs to be played tonight….

Dush : jaisa aap kahe….

Tasha : good….so now kajal will be getting flowers from the garden….n me n ash will handle the kitchen…n roo n vinu will be looking after decoration…..getting the stuff n all…

Kavin :(pointing aisha) isey khana banana aata hai?

Aisha : haa…aata hai…ofcourse bhabi jitna aacha nahi…..but tum jitna bura bhi nahi banati…..

Kavin : what do umean mere jitna bura…..mai bohot aacha khana banata hu… ask anyone…..

Aisha : mai kaise maan lu…

Kavin : thik hai….aaj ka lunch mai banata hu,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Aisha : done….

Tasha : thanks kv….hamari problem solve karne k liye…

Aisha : so now we can select the wears for all….hai naa…..

Vivek ; ek min….this was again a trap for kv…right…..

Aisha : yaa…..it was….n we r again successful…..

Kavin : what the hell…..

Tasha : kv now u have agreed…so no backing out….

Kavin : ok ok….i m in…

Vivek : so what m I suppose to do…..

Tasha : gahr mai machar bohot ho gaye hai…maar do naa…(All laughed at this)

Vivek : very funny….ill look after the cleanship…..

Ishi : take pankaj with u…..he is really good at cleanship….

Vivek : done…..

Sachin : hello I also exist…mai kya karu…

Rajat : u help kajal….vo akeli kaise itna bada garden search karegi…

Sachin glared him….

Kajal : haa sir….ill need ur help…flowers collect karne k baad bouquet bhi banana hai…

Sachin : ok then….

Aisha : so all done…..

All : yes….

Ishi : ok so lets get to work…..

N all started to move…..just then ACP sir n Salunkhe sir entered….

Acp sir : arey aaj suraj kis disha se nikla hai,….mere aaj kal all time relaxation mood mai rehene wale honhar officers aaj jaldi uth gaye…kya baat hai…..

Abhi : haa sir….aaj shopping k liye jaana hai…..

Acp sir : shopping….aachanak…

Purvi :(covering up) vo sir…us din jab ham gaye the naa…tho hame kuch cheeze aachi lagi….par tab nahi li…vo late ho gaya tha naa…so ab lane jaa rahe hai…..

Salunkhe sir ; chodo boss ham chalet hai…..ye logo ko enjoy karne do…..

Acp sir ; ha ha chalo….ham log zara bahar jake aate hai….so u all take care n girls mere betoo ko tang mat karna….

Shreya : nahi sir…bilkul nahi…..

N they both left….as soon as they left…also got back to their work…..

Here outside the house….

Salunkhe sir : mai batata hu inko…..aaj tera bday hai….

Acp sir : nahi re….let them enjoy….n vo bhul gaye hai….chodo…..ham mandir jake aate hai….n ham bacche nahi hai,….hamara kaisa bday celebrate karna….

Salunkhe sir : par boss…..

Acp sir : chod naa…chal jaldi nikalte hai…..

N they left for temple….

In the market…..

Abhi : aaj kya kya lena hai…

Tarika : see abhi we have to order for the dinner…n then sirs gift….

Daya : so we will divide into two…what say…

Freedy : haa aacha idea hai….

Shreya : tho ham n bhabi n ferrdy sir….we will see the caterers….

Rajat : then we will decide the gift…

N they part away…

After half n hour…in the gift shop…tarika n purvi were looking for various things in the shop…..n abhi n rajat were talking with shopkeeper…..

Abhi :(to the shopkeeper….)bhai sahab hame kuch aache gifts dikhaiye…

Shopkeeper : sir aap ko kisey gift dena hai….aapki girlfriend ko yaa wife ko….

Rajat : aap aise kyu puch rahe hai…

Shopkeeper : sir aaj kal log gifts ya tho apni wife ko dete hai yaa girlfriend ko….n hamare paas dono k liye special gift hai…..

Abhi : special gift…vo kaise…..

Shopkeeper : arey sir simple si baat hai….dekhiye….agar aapko apni girlfriend ko gift dena hai….tho koi aacha sa pyaara sa teddy bear…ya chocolate box dedijiye….n agar aap apni wife ko gift dena chahate hai tho usey koi pendent yaa koi ring…..aisa kuch dedijiye…..

Rajat : kafi jaante hai aap iss sab k baaremai…

Shopkeeper : arey sir ye tho kuch bhi nahi…..aapki girlfriend yaa wife ka profession kya hai ispe bhi depend karta hai unhey kaisa gift pasand aaiga….waise aapko kisey gift dena hai….

Abhi : muze meri wife ko…

Rajat : n muze meri girlfriend ko…..

Shopkeeper :aacha tho kya karti hai aapki wife n girlfriend…

Rajat : hame pareshan…..ab kuch aachasa gift bataiye…..

Shopkeeper : bade mazakiye hai aap….par sach kahu har ladki jab wife yaa girlfriend banti hai naa tho vo pareshan hi karte rehati hai….meri bhi wife yahi karti hai…..

Abhi : sahi kaha aapne….

Tarika :(coming there with purvi) kya sahi bol rahe hai…

Abhi : kuch nahi…..bas aise hi…

Shopkeeper :(in low voice to abhi n rajat) ye aapki wife hai…

Abhi : haa…

Rajat : n uske baju wali meri girlfriend….

Shopkeeper : hmm…aachi dikhti hai….

Abhi n rajat glared him…

Shopkeeper: aise mat dekhiye muze….meri shadi ho chuki hai…..

Purvi : apne pucha inse ki ACP sir ko kya de sakte hai….

Shopkeeper :(confused) ACP sir…

Tarika : haa ACP Pradyuman…..mumbai cid….

Shopkeeper : aap log….

Abhi : haa ham log cid Mumbai se hai….

Shopkeeper : sorry sir muze maaf kar dijiye agar maine kuch zyada bol diya ho tho…..

Rajat : nahi nahi…aapne tho hame bohot important baat batai hai…..

Purvi : aisa kya bataya….

Rajat : yahi ki sir ko kaise gift de sakte hai….

Shopkeeper :(looked at rajat n abhi) ha ha…vahi bataya…aap unhey ek ghadi de dijiye….

Tarika : nahi sir k paas already ek hai….

Abhi : haa sahi hai…

Shopkeeper : tho kai photo frame…..

Purvi : sir k paas hai ham sab k sath wali photo frame…

Shopkeeper : tho ….kyu naa aap unkey photo frame wali watch dede….

Tarika : ye kya hai…

Shopkeeper : ye ek watch hai….jiske hands k piche frame hogi…it's a wall watch…bada hota hai…..

Rajat : haa ye aacha hai…..

Abhi : n iss mai ham koi casuals wali photo denge….sir k pass formals wali hai…tho it will be good one….

Tarika : haa ye tho hai…..chalega purvi?

Purvi : haa haa chalega….par kitna time lagega…..

Shopkeeper : aapki photos crop karke uski printing n then framing …..so aaj sham tak ho jaiga…

Abhi : tho ham yahi rukte hai….aapko photos dene honge…n then konsi photo kaha aayegi ye bhi batana hoga….

Rajat : haa chalega…..

N then they started with their work…..

Here to the caterers….

Manisha : menu mai kya kya hona chahiye….

Shreya : sir ko heavy khana bilkul pasand nahi hai…

Daya : so simply we will have a gravy….fried rice…noodles…..some sweets… n…..

Freedy : n ice cream….

Manisha : haa haa ice cream tho hona hi chahiye….muze sabne hazar baar bola…..ice cream lane ko…..so it will be there…..

The manager came to them….

Manager : yes sir how can I help u,….

Daya : we wanna have an order till evening…..can u manage….

Freedy : n haa…hame taste bhi karna hai…

Manager : sir sirf taste hi kyu….ill give u lunch…u have it n then tell what u wanna order…

Shreya ; see we will taste it….but r u sure u will be able to do it till evening…..we wanna order for around 25 persons…

Manager : u be tension free mam….we will provide our best to u …n its 25 only…we can surely manage it…..

Manisha : ok …..

Manager : this way mam….the lunch home…

They went in…..had taste of many stuff…n finally decided their menu…they handed it to the manager….n decided that they own will take that home…..

Here…..in the house….a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen…..

N various songs played…its melodious voice spread all over…..

A smell of phenyl…spoiling the tasty aroma…..but yet…..it was not irritating…

In one of the room…

Tasha : so….this also done…

Aisha : yes….

Tasha : ok so three sarees ready….three Punjabi dresses ready…n our three pants n tops ready…

Aisha : n this shirt n pants of boys also ready…..

Tasha : yaa…they have only one option….shirt n pant…..so boaring their life is….only one out wear…

Aisha : aise bol rahi jaise tu girl hoke saree n ye dresses pehenti hai…

Tasha : koi naa re…but we atleast have options…they don't even have that….

Aisha : uhh….leave it…..par sach kahu…ye tasty smell …ufff ab bohot bhook lagi hai…

Tasha : haa haa…tuze tho lagegi hi…kv k haath ka jo khana hai….

Aisha : kya matlab …

Tasha :yaar…har baat samzani padti hai…..kaisi ladki hai…ok so sun…tune aaj tak kabhi khaya nahi hai naa….tho isliye tuze aisa feel hona banta hai….

Aisha : okkkk

Tasha : samza…

Aisha : nahi…..par koi nahi….mai dekh k aati hu kitna hua hai…

N she left the room…..

Here in the hall…..all over the water was lying…vivek sitting on the couch playing with phone….n pankaj….pankaj was cleaning the floor with the mop…

Pankaj : vivek yaar bohot thak chukka hu….kya karu….

Vivek : thik hai…thoda aaram kar le n then firse mopping start kar…..

So pankaj kept all the stuff there itself…..n sat besides vivek…

Aisha came down the stairs…..n moved to the kitchen…..as the way towards the kitchen was wet…..her leg slipped n….

*aahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa*

( so sorry for this ash…lagi tho nahi naa?)

Listening to this screem…..all ran to the spot…but no one fell…..

While coming down tasha ishi n dush stood at the stairs….looked at aisha….

Vivek n pankaj just turned behind the couch n saw her on the ground…..

A silence for few secs….they all looked at each other….aisha looking at them…n they gazing each other…n suddenly…..

"hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaahahhahaha"

All burst out into laugh….tasha n ishi shared a hi-5…..

Now came up kavin….

Kavin :(scared…worried….)kya hua.…..kaun chillaya…n ye kya hai…..

All stopped laughing n looked at him…n again….

"hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaahahhahaha"

He was gona step ahead….when,…..

Aisha : aahaaaaa…..kavin don't step ahead…..yaha pani gira hai…ull also fall…

Kavin : kya…..tasha…..ishi…..ye kya hai….vo niche giri hai….n tum log has rahe ho…kaisi friends ho….

Tasha : maine naa bohot jagaha pe padha hai… " we r best friends…always remember if u will fall ill pick u up….AFTER I FINISH LAUGHING…"

N again all started laughing…..n this time even ashvin joined them…

Then kv extended his hand to aisha n helped her getting up….

They then moved out of the place n it was soon cleared….

Kavin : ab chalo….ham log khana kha lete hai…..

Ishi : par sab tho yaha hai hi nahi….kaju kaha hai…..

Tasha : terrace pe chalet hai…..

Vivek : par tash…kajal…

Aisha : bol rahi hai tho chalo…..

N they went to the terrace…..tasha looked from the terrace in the garden…n spotted them….n smiled to herself…..

Tasha : vo dekho…silent dastan….kajal n sachin sir….

All looked in the direction….they saw that kajal was very engrossed in telling sachin about the flowers n many more things…n sachin busy in staring at kajal….

Vivek quickly took a snap of it….

Kavin : rajat ko dikhayenge….

Dush : bohot kaam ki cheez hai ye….

N all laughed…..

They moved down…n were shocked to see the scene….

.

.

They saw pankaj eating the delicious food prepared by kv…n he was eating in such a way that he had never ate anything…

Ishi : saal bhar ka bhooka tha kya?...ab ham kya khayenge…

Pankaj :(chewing his food) muze bohot bhook lagi thi…n tum log time pass kar rahe the….so maine kha liya…

Aisha : idiot….muze bhook lagi hai…..

Kv : no worry ladies…there is more food…maine baki logo k liye rakha hai…vo lata hu…..

Pankaj : haa haa….jaldi lao…

Dush : pankaj sahab…..aap shant baithne ka kasht lenge…ab vo khana hamare liye hai…so aap yahi kha lijiye…..n hame shantise khane dijiye…

Tasha : pankaj….itna kha lo….raat ko bahar se khana aane wala hai…..agar vo khana khana hai tho pet mai thodi jagha rakho us k liye…..

Pankaj : ok…..done….

N they all sat for lunch…..soon sajal also joined them…neven ruvi came back with decorative stuff…n they had their lunch with light chit chat…..

N then they decorated the house….n sajal prepared a bouquet for sir…n our kavin n vivek prepared a sweet cake…. Even tasha n aisha helped them…but the kitchen was really messed after that…

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the evening…

All was set….

Dareya n freedysha were ready with the dinner…..

Abhirika n rajvi had got the gift….

Ishyant had their few songs ready….

Tasha n aisha were done with their cloths stuff…..

Sajal had their bouquet ready….

Kavin n vivek had prepared a delicious cake…

N ruvi had done awesome decoration…

N all the invitations were done by…..Salunkhe sir…

.

.

.

At 7 pm…

Acp sir entered with salunkhe sir…but found the lights off…..

Acp sir : shayad sab log bahar gaye hai…

He went inside n switched on the light…

As soon as he did so…the whole house sparkled like a star…..beautifully decorated…..n next movement all came out from their hiding places clapping a loud…even ACP sirs friends were in them….

All sang it a loud…..

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU…

HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU…

HAPPY BIRTH DAY DEAR ACP SIR…..

HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU…..

MAY GOD BLESS YOU….

MAY GOD BLESS YOU….

HAPPY BIRTH DAY DEAR ACP SIR…

HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU….."

N all clapped….

Acp sir :(emotionally)tum sab ko yaad tha….

Abhi : sir aapka bday kaise bhul sakte hai….

Girls *ahem**ahem*

Daya : sir aaiye…cake katte hai…

Acp sir : cake…..

Dushu : haa sir…..aaj ka cake kavin n vivek ne banaya hai….

Acp sir : arey vaha….tab tho zaroor katenge….

N they cut the cake…..all then gifted them the watch frame n bouquet…

Acp sir : arey vaha….ye kitna aacha hai…idea aacha hai…..

Purvi : sir ye us shopkeeper ka hi idea tha…

Acp sir: haa haa bohot aacha hai…n ye bouquet bhi…..

Ishi : sir kaju n sachin sir ne milke banaya hai…..

Acp sir : bohot aache…..

N then acp sirs friends wished him birthday…..soft melodious songs were played in background…..that our ishyant selected…

Mr khanna : bohot bohot badhai ho pradyuman….janam din Mubarak…..

Acp sir : tum log bhi yaha aaye…thanks for coming….

Mr rathod : arey aana hi tha…..tera bday tha….n salunkhe ne bulaya…tho aana tho tha hi…..

Acp sir looked at salunkhe sir…n he also smiled in return…..

Mr shetty : par kuch bhi bol….ye tera cid ka parivar jo hai naa…..vo bohot hi aacha hai….

Mr shah : haa…..itni aachese sab manage kia hai…..n vo watch frame…..

Acp sir : haa mai naseb wala hu….jo itni aachi team mili hai…n naa ki sirf team hai….mera parivar hai….

Abhi : sir kismat wale tho ham hai….aap hamare sath hai…

Daya : haa sir….aaj ham jo kuch bhi hai…vo sirf aap ki vajahase hai….

Abhi : haa…..n we r a family…ONE BIG HAPPY N NAUGHTY FAMILY…

N all shared a laugh…..

Soon a song was played…salunkhe sir appered in center of the hall….

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You, PRADYUMAN, Happy Birthday To You

Baar Baar Din Yah Aaye, Baar Baar Dil Yah Gaaye

Tu Jiye Hazaaron Saal, Yah Meri Arazu Hai

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You, PRADYUMAN, Happy Birthday To You

All claped….n then acp sir n salunkhe sir shared a hug…..

Salunkhe sir : happy bday boss….

Acp sir : tu janta tha naa ye sab plan kar rahe hai…aur tune muze bataya nahi…

Salunkhe sir : haa agar pehelehi bata deta tho itna aacha surprise kaise milta….n ye sab in girls ka idea hai….maine tho sirf madat ki…

N they again shared a hug….

Soon all boys n girls were in the center….n the song played….

Phoolon Mein Khushboo Hai,

Is Dil Mein Ek Tu Hai,

Janmon Ke Saathi, Hum Saath Saath Hain,

Nainon Mein Jyoti Hai, Seepi Mein Moti Hai,

Janmon Ke Saathi, Hum Saath Saath Hain...

Jaise Hanson Ke Sung Hansini,

Jaise Chanda Mein Hai Chandni,

Jaise Kaviyon Ki Ho Bhavana,

Jaise Man Mein Koi Kamana,

Diya Aur Baati, Hum Saath Saath Hain,

Janmon Ke Saathi, Hum Saath Saath Hain...

N then all just wished sir again and then had their dinner…all enjoying the dinner…

The dinner was appreciated by all…

N soon all the friends left….n acp sir n salunkhe sir went to take rest…

All the girls entered the kitchen…

N ….shocked to see its state…

Manisha : ye mere kitchen ki kya halat kar di hai….

Tarika : ek din mai sab tabaha kar diya…..

The whole kitchen was messed up….all sugar n salt lying around…..vegetables down on the floor…..eggs broken but not used….n total mess…

Shreya : ab kal ka pura din ye sab saaf karne mai jaiga…

Roo : nooo…..m very tired….kal firse nahi…..

Aisha : we yet have a day…we can interchange our places…

Tasha : yaa….it is left…..so kal ham sab vo karenge jo boys karte hai…n boys hamara kaam karenge…

Ishi : haa….but unhey manayenge kaise….

Kajal : ham ek kaam kar sakte hai….(but she couldn't complete as there was a noise just out side the kitchen…..as if some one was spying…)

Girls quickly went to have a look who it was…..n they saw pankaj…..running upstairs…..

Purvi : ye pankaj ka baccha…..ab jake sab kuch boys ko bata dega….

Roo : n boys ab bilkul nahi manenge…

Ishi : is pankaj ko saja deni hogi….bohot jaasus bana firta hai naa….

Tasha : exactly….ab kal ham apni vo feeling express karenge…jo har kisiko karni hoti hai…par sab usey execute nahi kar pate….

Kajal : ye konsi feeling…..

Tasha : tomorrow will be the REVENGE DAY…

Aisha : sounds interesting…

Tarika : par baki sab ye aasanise hone denge?

Shreya : haa haa they will try to defend him…

Tasha : shant…mai batati hu ye kaise possible hoga…

N she told the plan to others…..

.

.

.

Precap : girls taking REVENGE on pankaj…..kaise hoga ye revenge…n will boys help pankaj out…or…..to know stay tuned…

Ok so this one also done…

Hope aap soo nahigaye ye padhte padhte…..

N yaa shayad mai aaj kisiko bhuli nahi hu….

N kya hai girls ka plan…think think….

N haa next chap kab aiga pata nahi…..coz my projects, assignments, n exams r lined up…..so no idea kab tak hoga…haa agar time mila tho jaldi post karungi….par cant promise…..

N yaa bulbul thanks for loving my chapters… m glad u liked them…

Till I m back….

Take care….

Keep reading….. Keep smiling…..

Bye….


	8. THE DAY OF REVENGE

SOOOOOOOO SORRY GYDAS….

I know m hell late…

N aap log soch rahe honge ek story thik se complete nahi ki aur dusri start kar di…but gys baat hi kuch aisi hai…vo mai baad mai batati hu…..n yaa mere late hone ka reason bhi…but now lets move to our fifth day …

THE REVENGE DAY

The door of boys room was banged very hard…boys sitting inside were terrified for a few seconds…

Abhi :yaar ye pankaj hoga…daya kholo darwaja….

Kavin : par sir agar un bhootniyo maise koi hoga tho….

Dushyant : haa sir….m agar vo honge tho hame kaccha chaba jayengi…

Vivek : haa sir…..ek baar aapko vo kuch naa bole….par hamara kurma bana dengi….

Sachin : n pehelehi kitchen ki jo halat banai hai ussey tho sach mai hamara kurma banega…..

Vineet : par agar ab darwaja nahi khola naa tho aur data padegi….better open the door…

Rajat : haa….mai kholta hu…..

Rajat carefully moved ahead….n slowly opened the door….

As soon as he opened the door…..a big voice…..

"bachao…bachao….."

N pankaj entered…..he ran inside…n hide behind the bed in one corner…. All looked at him horrified….rajat quickly closed the door…..n moved inside…everyone surrounded him…

Daya : kya hua pankaj….

Pankaj : sir mai baar baar bacha hu…..varnaa aaj bhootniya muze kha leti….( kitna exaggerate karta hai pankaj…:P)

freedy : matlab?

Pankaj : mai gaya tha kitchen k bahar…..unki baate sunne k liiye….tab….

Kavin : jaldi bol yaar…..kya hua tab ?

Pankaj : ladkiya bohot gussey mai thi….kitchen ka haal dekh ke… aur bol rahi thi ki….

Vivek : ab aage bol bhi….

Pankaj : vo bol rahi thi vo hame sab kaam karne dengi…n khud aaram karengi kal….n ham log hamari places exchange karenge….matlab jo ham karte hai vo vo karengi n ham unke kaam….

Sachin : hain….phirse kaam…

Vivek :(about to cry) no yaar…jabse yaha aai hai ye pura ghar teen se chaar baar saaf kiya hai….

Sachin : haa sir…..ab tho jitni perfume ki smell nahi utni bleach n detergent ki smell aati hai kapdo se…..

Rajat : sir ye ladkiya hamesha kyu hame pareshan karti reheti hai,….

Daya : boss ye ladkiya hame apni baato mai phasake hamse kaam karva lengi…..hame kuch bhi karke unki baat nahi manni hai…

Abhi : haa haa…sahi hai…..

N all were about to move to sleep when abhi recived call from tarika…..

Abhi : tarika ka phone…..(all looked at him worried…n abhi picks up the call…..)haa bolo tarika….meri yaad kaise aaye…..

Tarika : aise kyu bol rahe ho abhi…maine itne pyaar se tumhey call kiya hai…n tum ho ki….

Abhi : maine aise kab kaha….vo tho bas isliye bola coz tum ladkiya jab sath hoti ho naa tab hamari yaad nahi aati naa…..isliye….

Tarika : hmm…..ab tum bhi bolo hame…..

Ahi : naraz mat ho naa…bolo kya hua…..

Tarika : arey haa…..abhi tumhey yaad hai ham jab yaha aaye tho shopping k liye gaye the…..

Abhi : haa haa yaad hai…..tho uska kya hua?

Tarika : arey vo jo show piece hamne laya tha naa….usmai defect hai…..so kal agar tum aur daya jake jara vo exchange kar k laoge…..tho aacha hoga….

Abhi : haa haa thik hai…..mai aur daya kal jate hai naa…..aap tension mat lijiye…

Tarika : aur haa…. Vo naa unki dukan se thoda hi aage ek aur dukan hai…vahana hamne ek sculpture banana diya tha …as a show piece…..tho vo bhi lete aana….

Ahbi : jaisa aap kahe…kal nikalte hai ham…

Tarika : thanks abhi love u very much…..

Abhi :jii…I loo….(but he stooped looking at others keenly listening their conversation…..)umm….same to tarika…

N he hung up the call…

Vineet :sir everything alright naa?

Abhi : haa haa…vo bas kal muze aur daya ko market jana hai…..koi show piece mai defect hai….thats why…nothing much…..

Daya : ooo…tho isliye tarika ne call kiya tha….

Abhi : haa….chalo soo jate hai…kal ka kal dekhenge…..

N all drifted to sleep…..

Next day all woke up early in the morning….

Dushyant : chahe kuch bhi ho jaye aaj ladkiyo ki baato mai nahi phasenge….

Vivek : haa….we have to be laeart…very much aleart….

Rajat : par ab chalo…..dekhte hai aaj kya nayi arrangement ki hai hamari khatirdari k liye…

N all headed down…they found acp sir n salunkhe sir present there…they joined them…..soon the girls arrived with the breakfast….

Shreya : aa gaye tum log…..aaj jaldi uth gaye…..

Abhi : haa vo market jana hai naa…

Purvi : sab log ek sath….

Rajat : nahi nahi…vo sirf daya sir n abhi sir jaa rahe hai…

Just then acp sirs phone rang…..after attending the call he told salunkhe sir that they were invited for lunch at mr sharma's place…..n they decided to go….

Kajal : freedy sir….ye lijiye…..(handing him a packet)…..aap k liye…

Freedy : ye kya hai kajal?

Kajal : ismai do film ki tickets hai…..

Freedy : arey par kyu?

Purvi : sir ye aap k liye aur manisha bhabi k liye hai…..jaake dono enjoy karna…n haa uske baad we have booked a table for two in Paradise Hotel….

Manisha : arey par iski kya zaroorat thi…

Aisha : arey aisey kaise koi zaroorat nahi…..jabse ham yaha aaye hai…..most of the kaam aap ne hi kiye hai…..enjoy tho kuch kiya hi nahi…..so now u go n enjoy…..

Freedy : arrey par…

Vivek : arey sir itna keh rahi hai tho jaiye naa…..

Kavin : haa sir…vaise bhi routine mai tho time milta hi nahi…..ab chance mil raha hai tho jaa k aaiye…..

Freedy : thik hai….ab tum sab log bol hi rahe ho tho jata hu…..

Kajal : great…..

Just then tasha n ishita entered the house….

Ishita : girls…..girls…..girls….guess what… guess what…. guess what…

Aisha : kya hua ?

Tasha : kk ka concert ho rah hai…aaj…..n that too just three hours from here….

Vivek, dushyant,kavin n vineet : the famous rock star kk ka concert….aaj…..

Ishita : n the cherry on the cake is…..(all looking at her keenly)we got its four passes…..yes…yes…...yes…..

Aisha : sach…u got its passes…

Tasha : yaa….(but soon she turns sad…..)but they r only four…

Ishi : yaa….so we r not going…

Daya : arey….ab itni mehenat karke laai ho tho jao naa…

Abhi : haa…excited nahi ho kyat um…

Purvi : sir we r eight of us….ham sab ko vo concert attend karna hai…par sirf char passes hai…..matlab only four can go…..so its better no one goes…..

Rajat : baat tho sai hai purvi…..par un passes ka kya….tum vo kisi aur ko kyu nahi deti….i mean vo waste naa jaye….

Tarika ; yaa he is right….par vo denge kisey….

Shreya : haa yaar hame kaise pata chalega ki vo kisey chahiye…..

Kavin : hame dedo vo passes….ham jate hai…

Dushyant : haa haa…..as it is we r free….issey vo passes bhi waste nahi jayenge n hamara time pass bhi ho jaiga…

Girls :(angrily)the concert is not a time pass…

Vivek : ok….ok…..chill…par vo passes hame dedo…..see ham bhi chaar hi hai….me…..dush…kv n vinu…

Aisha : ok fine…..(she gave them the passes…..)jaake aao….but then hame batana kaisa tha vo…

Tasha : arey haa…tum logoko ahi thodi der mai nikal naa hoga…..vo concerts se pehele kk ka interview hai…..

Vineet : haa thik hai….ham nikalte hai…

Kajal : chalo sab log now lets have breakfast…..

N all were having their breakfast with a light chit-chat ahen roo entered…

Tasha : arey roo kaha thi tum itni der?

Roo : mai bas bahar gai thi…par itnaa bore ho gai….

Purvi : kyu…..aisa kya hua…

Roo : arey ek banda piche hi pad gaya(all looked at her….as if once she tells his name they will kill him…)aise mat dekho…vaise wala piche nahi pada…

Vineet : tho….aur kon tha vo…..

Roo : chill re baba…vo koi exhibition ki baat kar raha tha…maine usey bola…muze koi exhibition nahi attend karna hai…..par nahi….'le loo naa madam…le loo naa madam '.uff pareshan karke rakha tha…

Abhi : tho….tune kya kiya…..

Roo : tho kya….le liya ek invitation card…..it has entry for two…..

Shreya : by the way exhibition hai kis baaremai…..

Roo : vo plants n all ka….koi tho boaring saa hoga….

Rajat : aisa mat bolo….flowers n plants r not at all boaring…..they r much more intresting than humans…..

Kajal : exactly…..

Roo : ok tho rajat….ye lo invitation n jaao…..

Rajat :haa haa…..jaounga….muze tho aise exhibition pasand hai….

Kajal : haa tho sachin sir bhi aapko accompany karenge…..

Aisha : sachin sir kyu?

Kajal : arey vo unhone hi kaha tha…..he =wants to attend such a exhibition…..

Sachin : haa haa…kaha tha maine…..rajat ham chalet hai….

Tasha : great…..tho jaldi jaiye…..

Rajat : haa haa…..nikalte hai….

Abhi : tho bhai thik hai….chalo sab nikalte hai….

Pankaj : ek second….

All looked at him…..n he was really very angry….

Pankaj : aap sab log jaa rahe ho…..tho mai ghar mai aakela kya karu…..

Ishita : arey pankaj…tum alkele kaha ho….ham bhi tho hai naa….

Pankaj : sir plz…..plz muze bachalo….is bhootniyo k haath mat chodo muze…

Tasha : kya kaha tumne….

Kavin : sir hame der ho rahi hai,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.lets go…..

Abhi : haa haa chalo…bhago yaha se…..

N all boys soon disappeared….

Following them acp sir …salunkhe sir…n freedy-manisha also left for their respective destination…..

Now pankaj was left alone…

All girls settled themselves on the couch n chairs nearby….

Pankaj : mai room mai hi thik hu….(n he starts moving )

Tasha : ruj jao pankaj…..abhi tho tumhari khatirdari baki hai….(pankaj looked scared at her)

Ishita : n kya kaha tha tumne….ham bhoot hai…

Pankaj : arey nahi nahi….mai nahi…..vo tho baki sab aapko bolte hai…..

Roo : aacha….aur tum tho hamari tareef hi karte rehete ho naa…

Pankaj : haa ha…mai kaha tum logo ko pareshan karta hu….

Purvi : kyu yaar mere dost ko pareshan kar rahe ho…..

Pankaj : arey vaa purvi…tum hi meri sachi dost ho….baki sab tho dhoka deke chale gaye…..

Kajal : tho purvi kya tumahra ye dost jo ham kahenge vo sab karega…

Puarvi : haa haa karega naa…..pankaj dikha do…..tum insab ki harbaat manna…..

Pankaj : par purvi…

Tarika : dekha…nahi manta tumhari baat…

Purvi : pankaj…..naak katvadi tumne meri…

Pankaj : thik hai…mai karunga…jot um log bologi vo sab karunga…

Shreya : first my turn…..chalo pankaj…

N she took pankaj to the kitchen…..

Shreya : ye jo kitchen hai naa…vo jaldise pehele ki taraha kar do…

Tarika :(entering with others)n haa ham log tumhey guide zaroor karenge…

Pankaj : ok…

N pankaj started cleaning all the mess spread around in the kitchen…

He picked all the stuff lying on the ground like vegetables..broken eggs…n empty packets…..all the girls were instructing him…

"pankaj vo dekho vahape…..vo wrapper baki hai….."

"pankaj onion peal…..in that corner…."

"see….udhar aur kachara pada hai"

"yaar tune tho cucumber ki pieces pe pair rakha hai…utha unhey….."

"pankaj..dont litter them in one corner….sahise dustbin mai dalo…"

"pankaj….ur spoiling the kitchen more…do it properly…."

All the voices coming from the girls….n pankaj…his head was spinning…

Pankaj :(pov)hmm….aaj tho mai bali ka bakra bana hu…..kitni commanding hai ye girls….o god…mera sir(head) chakra raha hai….

'pankaj….aalsi mat bano…chalo…..jaldi kaam karo…"

He heard this voice n again drifted back…..

He then took the mop and started cleaning the counter n the floor…..

"look….vaha sahise clean nahi hua hai…"

Again instructions started…..he quickly finishedit….but another voice came….

"kaise saaf kia hai…abhi bhi sab oily hai…..come on …again saaf karo…."

He tried to protest…..but failed…..n he again had to mop all the stuff…..

After long two hours…..finally the kitchen was clean…

They all came out to the hall…..

Tarika : good work pankaj…

Purvi : m proud of u yaar….

Pankaj : hoo gaya naa sab…..ab mai jata hu…

Kajal : arey itni bhi kya jaldi hai…..baitho zara…

N all girls occupied their seats…..but place left for pankaj….soon the lights went off….

Aisha : ye lights bhi naa…

Roo : yaar kitni garmi ho rahi hai….

Pankaj found a news paper lying on the side table…he took it n started moving it so that he can get atleast a small amount of air…..

Purvi : pankaj…muze bhi hava do naa…

N pankaj waved it for purvi…..soon he heared a voice…

"pankaj….hame bhi…"

N one by one he started waving it for others…

From tarika…..to ishita….to kajal….to shreya…..to aisha…to tasha…to roo….back to purvi…..

N it continued…..for his good luck….the lights came within half an hour…

Kajal : mai tho chali garden mai…plants must be waiting for me…(n she left)

Tarika : haa…shreya aur muze facial karna hai…..(they too left)

Purvi : haa ha…..thik hai…

Roo : purvi vo dresses bhi tho washing machine mai dalne hai naa….chalo….(n she took purvi with her).

Tasha : (to aisha n ishita)ham kya kare?

Aisha : aaram karte hai…..

Ishita : viase pankaj….kitne din hue hai…tumhare hath ka lemon juice piya nahi hai…

Aisha : kya …pankaj lemon juice bhi banata hai….

Tasha : haa yaar kya banata hai…

Pankaj : aap ko pasand hai kya?

Ishita : obviously yaar…..bohot aacha hota hai….

Aisha : muze bhi taste karna hai…..

Pankaj : haa haa….abhi banata hu…

Tasha : pankaj…ab juice bana rahe ho tho Maggie bhi bana do naa….its almost noon…so lunch nahi karte aaj…magi se hi pet bhar jaiga….(a/n : I personally like Maggie a lot….so plz bare with me)

Pankaj : thik hai abhi banata hu…

Purvi :(shouting from the room)haa pankaj….unke liye bana hi rahe ho tho hamare liye bhi bana dena….sab log vahi kha lenge….

Pankaj : ok…(n he went to make the lemon juice n Maggie…)

All sat for lunch…soon they finished almost all the Maggie…..n the juice too….after all were done pankaj also ate….but soon he was ordered to wash the plates n clear other mess….

The noon was quite boaring for him….coz he had to broom the house then mop it once…then help kajal with the watering of plants…..n then drying of cloths….

Pankaj :(pov) o god…..aaj tho bura tahka…

Finally it was 5 in evening….when the door bell rang…..n one by one all the others too came back…..

Abhi n daya entered…

Tarika : arrey aa gaye aap log…

Abhi : haa…..ye lijiye aapke show pieces…..inke piche daudte daudte halat kharab ho gai…

They were followed by rajat n sachin…..

Shreya : aap bhi aa gaye….baithiye…..

Kajal : kaisa tha exhibition….

Rajat : kahak exhibition…..kuch nahi tha vaha….koi tho minister aaya tha…..n usik piche sab log the….it was just a political get together….. nothing else…..

Sachin : aur nahi tho kya….sara din waste gaya…

N soon vivek dushyant kavin n vineet also entered…..

Purvi : aap log hi bach gaye the…..par jaldi kaise aaye…

Kavin : haa jaldi nahi aayenge thoo kya karenge…..

Aisha : aisa kya hua?

Vineet : dhoka…..(all looked at him).

Abhi : dhoka… kaisa dhoka?

Vivek : tash …ishi…tum dono ko dhoka diya usne jisne ye passes diye hai…

Kajal : saaf saaf bolo vivek….hua kya hai?…..

Dushyant : ye pucho ki kya nahi hua?

Pankaj : kya nahi hua sir…

Kavin : sab kuch ho gaya…

Vineet : ham jab vaha gaye tho koi bhi nahi tah…

Vivek : jab hamne aas paas pucha…..tho pata chala aisa koi concert n interview hone wala hi nahi tha…

Dushyant : n hamne unhey vo passes dikaye tho log hame hasne lage…..bole kki ye nakli hai…aap ka popat banaya hai…

N all boys were very angry…but,…but…but…..

"hahahahhahhhahahahahahhahhahahha "

All boys looked confused at girls…..

Tasha : kyu maza aaya…

Tarika : abhi…hamne jaan buj k aapko us shop kaa address by long cut ka bataya tha…..n un dukandar se hi kahata ki sculpture banana mai thoda time le…

Shreya : n ye hbi bola tha….. jab tak ham ham naa bole tab tak aap ko sculpture naa de…

Roo : n yaa I knew…..i knew ki vo ek political get together hai…..

Kajal : haa….uspe hamne hi vo invitation ka cover lagaya tha…..

Ishita : n haa….dhoka tho hua hai….par hamare sath nahi….aap k sath….

Aisha : n vo dhoka hamne diya hai….coz sach mai aisa koi concert yaa interview nahi hone wala tha…..

Tasha : ye hamne specially chaar passes banaye…sirf aap charo k liye…..

N all girls started laughing again…n all boys looking at them angrily…..

Purvi : abhi tho aur bhi maza baki hai…..mai abhi aai…..

She went….got a projector…n connected it with her phone…..n a video started…..

The video contained all the recording of the day…all the things that pankaj was doing….working in the kitchen…the time when lights were off…when he prepared lemon juice n Maggie…..n even when he was cleaning the house….

Pankaj : ye galat hai…..(to abhi n daya)sir iska matlab in ladkiyo ne meri ragging ki hai…..n sir ragging is a crime….

Tasha : pankaj isey ragging nahi kehete…isey sweet revenge kehete hai…..

Ishita : exactly…..itti der tumhey pata chala ki ham tumse revenge le rahe hai,,….nahi naa….so….

Dushyant : par revenge kis baat ka?

Kavin : n hamne kya kiya tha?

Girls :(together)ham pe spying…

All boys had their heads down…

Aisha : ab boliye…..chup kyu ho gaye…..

Vineet : we r sorry…

Sachin : haa…ham firse aisa nahi karenge…

Tarika : we know u very well….iske baad phirse koi plan banaoge hamper revenge lene k liye….

Abhi : we promise…aisa kuch nahi karenge,….

Daya: haa…hammese koi bhi aisa kuch nahi karega…

Boys : we will also not do anything….

Shreya : good for u…..

Rajat : ab agar revenge leke ho gaya ho tho kuch khaneko milega….bohot bhook lagi hai…

Tasha : pankaj hai naa…..maggi kya banata hai…..ek dam mast…..

Pankaj : phirse muze target kar rahe ho naa…..

Vivek : ok fine…ham bhi help karte hai….chalo…..

N boys accompanied him to kitchen….

At around 7:30 freedysha also joined them…..n soon acp sir n salunkhe sir also joined them….

All enjoyed Maggie n lemon juice with chit chat…..n freedysha sharing their amazing n formal day experience with others…

Here I end…

I know it was much nonsence….

But still…itta hi suja…..

Ok so two reasons to be told…..

First is why I am late…actually pehele meri exams thi so padhai hi bohot thi…then vivas the…n then diwali n hamare yaha diwali mai bohot dhamal hoti hai….so was hell busy with it…n then my pc…..uff pareshan karke rakha…..uska motherboard kharab ho gaya….n then is Saturday ko thik karvaya….uff….hope ab aur kuch naa ho…..

N second is why I started a new story…so basically with this chapter…hamare holiday k 5 days completed…..n more two chapters remaining of this one…..so to get in flow….i started other one…..

So this r the two reasons…..n yaa would like to thank all those who reviewed till now…m really thankfull to u all…..

N yaa….i have no intension to trouble only pankaj…but every group have such a parson…..who is targeted by everyone…..n yet that person feels nothing…..n I feel that person is really good at heart…..

So enough of my bak bak…(if u feel like then do review)

Keep reading…..keep smiling…

Take care…

Bye…..


	9. WIZARDS ALL AROUND

ok so V is back….

I know aaj kal kuch zyada hi paka rahi hu mai sab ko…..but bare me…only one chapter remaining after this one….so plz…bare me…

N haa all eggs tomatoes n other mayerials accepted…..n yaa if possible onions…..bohot mehengai badh rahi hai….

I know it was too lame joke…..lets move to the chapter….

* * *

WIZARDS ALL AROUND

As all had decided not to have any attacks n counter attacks on one other…the coming day was a bit of relief…

All enjoying their free time….chit chatting…..n having fun….n boys helping the girls in the house chorses …

This is what they felt was living like a Perfect One Big Happy Family…..

After some regular cleanship….they sat down for tea-coffee break…..

Rajat : aaj ka din kitna sukun se bhara hai naa…

Kajal : haa sir…..aaj sach mai bohot relaxed feel ho raha hai…

Abhi : nahi tho pehele din se aisa lag raha tha kisi haunted palace mai aa gaye hai…..

Sachin : haa naa…pehele hi din is ghar ki halat ek bhutiya haveli ki taraha thi n baad mai tho sach mai ye bhutiya haveli ban gaye…..

Pankaj :(scared) sirrr…bhooto ka naam nahi lete…..warna… vooooooo…...sach mai aa jate hai…..

Daya : pankaj tum firse shuru ho gaye…..bhoot wagara kuch nahi hote…..

Freedy :(n low voice) nahi sir bhoot hote hai…..

Manisha : freedy….ab tum bhi shuru mat ho jao…

ACP sir : tum log chalu rakho apni baate…..ham aate hai…

Shreya : sir ham jabse yaha aaye hai…..aap pura din bahar hi rehete ho…

Purvi : aaj kissey milne jana hai…n kab tak aayenge aap….

Salunkhe sir : arey nahi baccho….…aaj kisisey milne nahi jaa rahe….library jaa rahe hai…vo kuch books padhni thi….

ACP sir : n haa…ham log shaam tak aa jayenge….tum chinta mat karna…

N saying so they left….

Tasha : umm….vaise aaj ka agar kuch plan nahi hai…tho kya ham haunted house chale…..

Tarika : tumhey aisa lagta hai freedy sir n pankaj aayenge,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ishita : umm well tasha ki idea tho aachi thi…par drop it…..tho kya kare…

Dushyant : well ham log haunted house tho nahi jaa sakte par haunted tho yaha aa sakta hai naa….

Pankaj n freedy :(scared n worried) matlab?

Kavin : means we can have a story session…the wizards n ghosts around us will also feel better that someone is talking about them…

Pankaj :(soaking in sweet) wizzz…..ards…ghoooo…st…rrrrrrr ….arounnnnnnnnn…..d…..us….

Aisha : why…..u didn't knew…..

Vineet : wizards n ghosts do not exists….

Roo : they do…..vinu they do…..

Vivek : haa naa…meri cousine thi usne naa ek workshop liya tha….aise haunted cheezo k baaremai…..

Tasha : n maza tho bohot aaiga …vaise bhi…..zindagi mai kabhi naa kabhi tho kisiney bhoot ki stories batai hogi….aaj share karlete hai…

Abhi : thik hai….karte hai aaj bhootose baat….

Manisha : haa haa zaroor karna but pehele lunch karlo….then dopeher ko ye baate karna….

Freedy : mai tho sone jaunga…

All soon agreed to the suggestion…n started the preparation of lunch…..

At around 12 the lunch was ready….n all agreed to have lunch early so that they can get lots of time to have a talk with wizards n ghosts….

They all gathered in the living room…..

The door was closed but no latch…..…..

All windows closed…and curtains put up…

The lights were switched off…

N all sitting making a big circle….

N a candle placed in front of everyone….

The living room was lit up due to soo many candles…n the atmosphere was a quite cold…..

Vivek : freedy sir…kya aapko abhi bhi akele room mai jaake sona hai?

Vivek asked scaring freedy…..n freedy was left in dismay….but then decided to stay back with all others…

A soft tune was played…though the tune was mild n soothing for a daily occasion…but at this moment it was adding the suspense n terror to their discussion…..which was gona b started soon…

All sat prepared….

Rajat : tho shuru kare…

Shreya : tho pehele kaun shuru karega…..

Daya : ladies first…

Tarika : not always necessary….

Kajal : sir aap seniors ho….u start….

Abhi : thik hai….chalo daya shuru karte hai…..

N they started narrating the story

 _#####################################_

 _A group of five people…..three boys n two girls….._

 _Sameer , nilesh, amit, meena, n shweta…_

 _They once decided to have a trip to sameers farm house…._

 _All of them started in sameers car…._

 _Their journey was full of enjoyment…..n were teasing the only couple of their group sameer-shweta…_

 _The way was too long n so at 11:45 they had to halt their journey….._

 _They saw a palace present on the way n decided to take their shelter for night…..but they were unknown what trouble this decision can be for them….._

 _They entered its premises n found only its attendant….._

" _sir can we plz have a night here…we have came here after a long travel….n have more miles to go…but we r tired n need to rest for night….so plz will u let us stay here for the night….."sameer said requesting_

" _thik hai…par sirf hall mai hi reh sakte ho…..kahi aur mat jana…..aur kisi room mai tho bilkul bhi mat jaana….memsahab ko pasand nahi hai…."said the attendant in a husky voice…_

 _Five of them had no other option but stay back…_

" _thanks sir….ham hall mai hi rahenge…" said nilesh_

 _The attendant took them in n then moved out leaving five of them…_

 _They had a look around the house….all the furniture covered with white sheet…._

 _There was dust all around…..n there was a huge photo hung up in the hall….it clearly indicated that the photo was of the owner of the house….._

 _Sameer kept staring at the photo for a while….n only word he could utter was_

" _beautiful….."_

" _bas bas….usey aise mat dekho….mai hu yaha…."said shweta possessively….._

" _arey nahi yaar…..mai tho yeh bol raha tha ki jisne bhi ye photo li hai naa…..bohot talented hoga…isliye itni aachi aai hai….naraz mat hona janu…."he said side hugging her,…_

" _gys muze ye jagaha thik nahi lag rahi….look around…pure ghar mai dhul hai ….par ye photo….ye tho abhi bhi nai ki nai lag rahi hai…..isnt it weird…."said a worried meena…_

" _meena tere iss shatir dimag ko rest de….shayad uss attendant ne saaf kiya ho…..n its not that big thing…isliye ham baar baar kehete hai novels padhni ho tho thoda gener change kar…."said nilesh settling down on one of the sofa after removing it white sheet…_

 _N all agreed to him n sat for dinner….they were carrying…..as their dinner began….._

" _umm…..pani khatam….mai kitchen mai dekhti hu…..shayad pani mil jaye" shweta said getting up with her bottle….._

" _par uss attendant ne kaha tha sirf hall mai rehena….kahi jana mat….." reminded meena….._

" _come on yaar…its ok…..paani hi lene jaa rahi hai…..kuch chura thodi rahe hai…"said amit munching his food….._

" _ruk mai bhi aati hu tere sath….akeli mat jaa…"meena said getting up…._

" _arey yaar….mai yahi baju mai jaa rahi hu….kisi ladai pe yaha is ghar se bahar nahi…n mai koi choti bacchi nahi hu re….tu baith khana kha…mai abhi aai…."n saying so shweta left….._

 _Others had their dinner…..10 minutes passed….._

" _ye kaha reh gai…"nilesh said looking in the direction of kitchen…_

" _mai dekhta hu…" sameer said n left for kitchen….._

 _After few minutes he came out with " vo vaha nahi hai….tho phir kaha gai…."_

" _arey shayad jab ham kha rahe the tho bahar gai hogi attendant se paani mangne….."amit said trying to sound logical…._

 _N as they were about to go out n see where shweta went they heard a loud scream….._

" _aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa"_

 _They all almost skipped a beat…they rushed to the room from where the voice came….n found shweta sitting on the bed….._

 _As she sees them she started laughing…laughing very loudly…_

" _hahahahahhahhaaahhaaaaahaaahahahahahhah"_

" _ye kya tha….."said nileash gaining some breadth….._

" _mazak kiya yaar….thodasa mazak kiya yaar…"shweta said controlling her laughter…._

" _ye koi mazak karne wali baat hai…."sameer almost shouted at her…._

 _N she became silent…..all others also gave a sigh of relief…_

" _cahlo…..lets complete the dinner….."said amit turning to the door…._

 _But he was left shocked…as all turned behind…they were also shocked….they were in disbelief who was standing at the door…_

" _tum log yaha ho…mai kabse dhund rahi hu…yaha kyu aaye ho….."said the person standing at the door….._

" _SHWETA tum yaha ho tho vo…"meena said turning in the direction of bed….._

 _N all looked at bed n were terrified…._

 _No one was there on the bed….'shweta was here a moment ago….n now she is at the door….n the one who was her …..means the one we had talk with was…..'all four of them thought…_

" _arey aise mat dekho…..bolo kuch…"shweta again said….._

 _N all shook their heads n moved to the hall….they somehow finished their dinner n packed their bags…._

" _i think hame nikalna chahiye…."said amit picking his bag up…_

 _N all agreed accept shweta…_

 _They came out of the house…n started moving towards the car…_

 _That time they saw some shadow in the garden….thinking it to be the attendant they started moving towards it…n when they reached there they found no one…._

 _They spread out a bit in all directions to find out where that shadow went…but of no use…they gathered together….._

" _nahi koi nahi tha ….."said nilesh in a low tone…._

" _vooooo…vvvoooooooo…"meena said lost of words pointing in a direction…._

 _All looked in that direction…..n found a body lying just few steps away…_

 _Sameer gaining courage went ahead to see who it was n from where this body came in no time….._

 _When he turned the body…. he screamed n moved away…._

 _All others were shocked to see SHWETA lying there dead…._

 _Their gase turned besides them where till now she was…..but no….she was not besides them….she again vanished…n they again turned to the body… n this time even the body was missing….._

" _sameer yaha bohot badi gadbad hai…..bhag….."amit said running towards their car…._

 _They reached their car n were again shocked…_

" _finally i found u….."SHWETA said sighing…._

" _nooooooooo…..not again…"all exclaimed…._

" _what not again …." She said totally confused…_

 _N they narrated her the whole story….._

" _what" she was on her own shocked…."haa mai gai thi paani lane n muze pani mil nahi raha tha…tabhi vo attendant aaya….tumne usey bola tha naa ki mai paani dhund rahi hu….isliye…usne muze bataya ki well se pani le lu….so i went towards the well…..par jab vaha gai tho pani nikalne k liye bartan hi nahi tha…tho vo dhund rahi thi….n then i came to the hall….. but tum log tho vaha the hi nahi…..nahi bags thi…..isliye mai yaha aai…"she said explaining…_

" _par hamne tho attendant se kuch kaha hi nahi…..unhey tho ham mile hi nahi…."said nilesh…._

" _maine kaha tha naa….yaha kuch gadbad hai….."said meena teary"ab jaldi chalo…."_

 _N all soon entered the car…..sameer started the car….but they heard a voice from behind…_

" _muze liye bina hi jaa rahe ho…."_

 _They turned behind n saw SHWETA again…._

 _Now all were almost dead…sameer looked beside him…_

 _But shweta was there only….all others were also scared a lot…..n shweta had her mouth open…n they again looked in the direction of voice…yes …shweta was there also…._

 _They again looked at each other…..n turned pale….._

" _mere fb account ka password bato….."asked sameer moving a bit behind….._

" _ye kaisa sawal hai hai…"shweta said in disbelief…_

" _mera password sirf asli shweta ko pata hai…agar tum asli shweta ho tho mera password batao…"he said raising his voice….._

 _Shweta said the password in his ears….n after that he put on ignition…geared up….n almost made the car run…..n they were back to their home….._

 _They were almost dead there…but by their good luck they saved…_

 _Since then sameer thousand times a day ask shweta…_

" _mere fb account ka password batao…"_

 _#####################################_

They both ended n looked at all…..

In seconds the house was filled with laughter….

"hahahhahahhahahhahahahahahahahahh"

But freedy n pankaj were hell scared…

Abhi :(pouting) ismai hasne wali konsi baat thi…..

Daya : haa…..hame tho aisi hi stories pata hai…

Tasha :(mimicking)mere fb account ka password batao….

N all again laughed…..

Vivek : seriously sir…..ye bohot funny tha…..

Kavin : kya sir stories mai bhi aap ko khoon hi milta hai…

Abhi : thik hai bacchu…..ab tum sunao apni kahani…

Vivek kavin n dushyant looked at each other n smiled evilly…..

N they started narrating the stpry….

 _#####################################_

 _My friends unkle….sandeep n his friend gagan Once had left for Karnataka from Mumbai …._

 _Sandeep had some work there….where as gagan was just accompanying him….._

 _While returning…_

 _Sandeep n gagan were having nice time….sandeep was driving n gagan was on the back seat just relaxing…._

 _On the highway they were going with high speed….._

 _On the way they found a lady fully dressed like a bride asking for a lift…_

 _Sandeep thought for a second n then decided to help her out…so he applied the break…_

 _The car halted at some distance from the lady …..n gagan got down to receive her…_

 _He looked behind…and was hell scaed…._

 _He saw …_

 _The bride's face was half burnt…she had a sword in one hand n the knife in another…..her hairs spread out…..n she was saying….._

" _i need ur blood…..u did mistake by waiting…now pay…."_

 _N saying so she was in front of him in no time….._

 _Gagan didn't understood what to do…..he simply ran behind…sat in the car….n told sandeep to run the car…._

 _N they had catched so high speed….that came n halted at check post….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In next few days gagan's condition became worse…..he was hell scared…he constantly had some or the other health issues there after….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A weeks days later…_

 _In morning gagan was found dead on the entrance of their building…._

 _He was pushed from the terrace…_

 _N this was evitable coz there were two burning hand prints found on his back…._

 _N a message was there…_

" _i took what was needed for me…..n u paied it by ur life…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#####################################_

All eyebrows raised up…"a criminal bhoot…..intresting"….they thought…

Abhi : par aisa bhi ho sakta hai naa…ki uska kisine khoon kiya ho….

Vineeet : n it can be a co incidence also…itna kya hai usmai…mai bol raha hu bhoot whoot kuch nahi hota….

Ishita : n not necessary bhoot bure hi ho…...

Manisha : aisha tu bata story…..

Aisha : mai…..nahi nahi…i don't belive in this bhoot n all….

Kavin : come on ek tho banti hai….

Aisha : ok listen carefully…

" _ek tha bhoot…._

 _Ek thi bhootni…._

 _Dono mar gaye…."_

Aisha : kahani khatam….

All shared a laugh…

Tasha : ok jokes apart…..ab ham batate hai….

Freedy : aur ek…(he sighed)muze bohot dar lag raha hai….

Purvi : arey sir…kuch nahi….ham sab hai yaha…

Roo : ok….so lets start…

The girls looked at one another n started narrating the story…

 _#####################################_

 _Savita n her son abhay….._

 _Once both of them went to live in a house they just took hold of…._

 _That house was closed for many years….._

 _Originally it belonged to Vartak family…_

 _That family had aditya vartak….. his wife sonali vartak…n his sister Avanti vartak…._

 _All three lived there happily until avanti's death….._

 _Savita n her son had least idea of this happening,,,,,,,,,,,,,they went there n lived for few days….._

 _But in few days they could notice some unusual happening….._

 _One fine day …_

 _Savita was working in the kitchen…_

 _She had kept milk for boiling n turned the burner on n was preparing dough of wheat…_

 _While that her phone rang….n she went to the hall to receive it…as it was a landline…..she was there in the hall talking on the phone…_

 _A healthy talk of about 10 minutes took place….n when she ended the call she remembered that she kept the burner on…n the milk must be over flown….she bit her lips n ran to the kitchen…._

 _But to her surprise…the burner was off…..n the milk didn't over flew…she was confused for a moment…..but then thought 'abhay must have put it off'….n so again got busy in her work….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A few days later….._

 _Abhay's friends had arrived to see him…_

 _They were in the garden…savita was in the kitchen preparing their lunch…_

 _Abhay ,ankita ,pravin n jyoti were having a casual talk….._

 _Jyoti n pravin were sitting on the bench present…ankita was on the swing present n abhay was standing…._

 _While having a talk….suddenly ankita fell down….._

 _All looked at her amazed…but she was a bit scared…._

" _someone just now pushed me….n that's why i fell down…"she said horrified….._

" _but there was no one who can do this…"others explained…._

 _Savita came out hearing the scream of ankita…n then she was also a bit scared…._

 _Soon pravin noticed something…._

" _aacha hua tu gir gai…..varna aur thoder baithti tho buri taraha se lagta tuze….ye dekh…is swing ki chain almost tut chuki hai…"he said pointing at the broken chain…_

 _All thanked her luck…...but yet this was not their luck it was something else…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _One night….savita n abhay during having a talk discussed about the broken chain….but they couldn't find a reason out…_

 _That time savita even told him about the burner….but he said he had no idea about it….._

 _They were utterly confused…_

 _But then both of them went in directions of their rooms….._

 _Savita was about to sleep when she remembered the had not closed the window….._

 _So came out of her room….n went to close the window….but again to her surprise the window was closed n was latched from inside…._

 _She was now thinking that some spirit is there…but then it isn't troubling…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Two days later_

 _Abhay got his mother some tulip flowers….he kept them on her dressing table….n went out….._

 _After some time savita came out….just in a normal mood….._

 _Abhay went to her…._

" _kya maa….maine aapke maan pasand flowers laye n aap….muze bola bhi nahi kaise laga gift….."he said_

" _kya…."she said confused…."parmuze tho koi phool nahi mile…."_

" _maine aapke dressing table pe rakhe the….chaliye dikhata hu…"he said pulling her to her room….._

 _But as both went inside…the flowers were no where,…n he was now confused…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A few days later…_

 _They went to meet sonali…..from whom they took the house…_

 _They narrated the happenings to her…n she was totally shocked listening to that….._

" _that might be Avanti…"she said thoughtfully…"she always loved tulip flowers…n yaa…she was the one who before n after my marriage use to look after the house…..n she loved doing it…the swing was her favourite place….she loved that house dearly…_

 _N she was the back bone of our house…but once she faced viral infection…n her immune system being week she died at a very early age…..but the worst part is…she wanted tulip flowers….but till her last breadth….she didn't find them…_

 _N after her death…..the house was sane like a barren land…all the happiness did vanished…n so we left the house n it was closed for so many days….."_

 _As she completed…..savita said….._

" _means she was all these helping us…n she will not harm us…"_

" _why will she…she was really good at heart…"sonali said smiling….._

 _N then savita n abhay took leave of her…..n came home back…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Next day…..savita decided to have a photo in that house….._

 _She wore a good saree…..abhay also dressed well….n before the photo…..she had got two packets of tulip flowers…one she took for her self…..n second she left in the hall….for Avanti…._

 _N then she left…..some time later that pack was not there….._

 _Savita sat on the chair…..abhay stood to her right….n the put the camera on timer mode n had a photo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When the processed photo came…_

 _savita sitting on chair…abhay standing to her right…N AVANTI WAS STANDING WITH THE TULIP FLOWER IN HER HAIRS TO THE LEFT…..N HER HAND WAS ON SAVITAS SHOULDER….._

 _#####################################_

A hand was placed on freedys shoulder….

N he shouted aloud….

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa"

All suddenly got up…they all had almost skipped their breadth…..

N freedy was almost dead….….

"Avanti i did nothing…...chodo muze….chodo muze…."he said screaming…..

All looked at whose that hand was…..n then gave a sigh of relief…..n settled down again…

"freedy mai hu…..ACP… Avanti nahi….."acp sir said making his grip tight on freedys shoulder…..

Freedy took a deep bredth…n then realized that it was ACP sir n Salunkhe sir who had entered while they were having their story session….

Pankaj :(catching breadth)mai kitna dar gaya tha…..muze laga Avanti ne freedy sir ko pakad liya….

Freedy :(scared) pankaj…..chup reh…

Abhi : but haa…ye aachi thi….

Tasha : arey sir aisi bohot jagaha hai jo haunted hai….

Vivek : haa…..like national highway….bohot baar logone waha bhoot ko dekha hai…..

Aisha : hamare rajasthan mai naa **BHANGARH FORT** hai…it's the most haunted place in india…..

Dushyant : itna hi nahi….. **Delhi cantt, Dumas Beach in Gujrat…**.aisi bohot saari jagaha hai…

Kavin : D'Souza Chawl in Mahim – Mumbai…The Vrindavan Society –Thane….. **Ramoji Film City –Hyderabad** … **Raj**

 **Kiran hotel –** **Lonavla, Maharashtra** … GP Block – Meerut… Vivek : **Sanjay Van (near Qutab Institutional Area)** –

New Delhi…Dow Hill in Kurseong –Darjeeling…The Brij Raj Bhavan Palace in Kota – Rajasthan…..itni saari haunted

places hai…..

ishita : haa naa….n haa… The Shaniwarwada Fort –Pune….thats also one of the most haunted place…

Tasha : haa naa…..poornima ki raat ko 12 baje.….ek rajkumar ki chillaneki aawaz aati hai…

" _KAKA MALA VACHAVA….. KAKA MALA VACHAVA….."_

(a/n : " _uncle save me…uncle save me….."_ )

Roo : haa maine suna hai….he was brutally killed by his uncle only…..but vo ye jaanta nahi tha…ahal kapat se mara gaya tha usey….

Vineet : haa….in places k baaremai maine suna hai….but sach hai kya ye…

Kajal : haa hoga na…..

Sachin : vinu itne salose bohot log ye sab experience karte aa rahe hai…..tho kya bole…..

ACP sir : ye sirf kahani mai aacha lagta hai…..ham cid officers hai...so inn baato pe bharosa naa hi kare tho aacha hi hoga…

Abhi : haa sir….. jo kuch bhi ho…ye topic never ending hai….chodo…..

Daya : haa boss…sach hai…..

Shreya : btw …..kavin dushyant vivek …. Tum logone kya haunted places pe phd ki hai…..itna kuch pata hai….

Kavin : arey nahi…..vo tho bas aise hi…..

Freedy :(crying) bas karo naa…..aur nahi…

Pankaj : muze bhi billkul aacha nahi lag raha….. T

arika : haa haan…ab ye baate rokte hai…its 8:30 now…..

N all started with the preparations of dinner…

Tasha : aaj tho bohot maza aaya…

Purvi : muze tension freedy sir n pankaj ka hai…dekkha naa kitne dare hue the…..

Manisha : haa…..ab khana khayenge yaa nahi ye bhi batana mushkil hai…

Aisha : haa but aaj raat ko boys ki aache se band bajne wali hai…..vo dono raat bhar pareshan karne wale hai…

Ishita : haa…..i know….(thinking something)….hamare sath aisa nahi hoga naa….i mean hamese koi dara nahi hai naa….

Tasha : abhi tak tho nahi…aage ka pata nahi…..

Roo : aage kuch karna bhi mat…yaad rakho no attack n counter attack….

Shreya : ok fine….chalo kahna khane….

N all went to have their dinner…..

N as decided no more pranks were played….n the dinner ended in a peace….

N soon all went to sleep….. -

* * *

So here is the sixth day….

I hope u like it…

Ill try updating next chapter till 29th November….

But if till then i couldn't manage…then the last chap will directly come after 27th December or in January…..not before that…..coz the whole december im gona be offline….my semester starting….so…

N yaa thanks for loving my story…

N sorry for mistakes…..i haven't read it….

Love u all…..

Keep reading…..Keep smiling…

Take care…

Bye….


	10. INCREDIBLE DAY

So gys here im with the next n last chapter….

See this is my mear lame try on the couples…sorry for mistakes…..

N yaa hope this dosent gets too boaring….COZ ITS THE LONGEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN...

So finally this is the last chap….

* * *

 _INCREDIBLE DAY_...

Ishita wakes up early n moves to kitchen to fetch herself water…..its yet dark in the house…n on the way she stumbles but manage to stand still….she tries to see what is it that hit her leg…..

N when she looks carefully she finds a leg…

Ishita : uhhh….ab ye kiska pair hai…

N she tries to look that persons face…but as its too dark she fails to identify it….n in process her she again stumbles n this time falls down…

But to her luck she didn't get hurt….as she lands on someone…

But the person whom she landed on shouts a loud….

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa"

Listening to him ishita also shouts….."what the hell is this…"

Listening to them …..more screams are heard…

"oooooooopppppsssssssss"

"bachooooooo….bachaooooooooo"

"ughhhhhhhh"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

N even it is evident that someone banged somewhere…..n even something broke out…..

A person is hitting someone…n other is yelling for help…..

A total chaotic situation …..all screaming…..

The girls n the elderly duo now come out of their room listening to this mess…..all dark…so roo puts on the lights…..

The hall is completely messed out….all look around finding the exact chaos…..

In one corner….abhi is standing on the sofa with pillow hitting sachin n rajat….n both trying to protest…..n yelling for help….

Daya is standing near the broken vas…..

kavin vivek n vineet were all intertwined in one corner in the bed sheet one above other…..

N dushyant flat on ground n ishita on him…..her legs below panksjs showing that it were pankajs legs coz of which she fall…

Girls : (shocked)ye kya ho raha hai….

Aisha gives a hand to ishita to stand up…n dushyant gets up giving sigh of relief….

Abhi throws the pillow n stands up on the sofa…..sachin n rajat also manage to sit straight…..

Daya takes few steps away from the vas n tries to hide himself behind abhi….

kavin vivek n vineet try to get themselves free but in process they fall in more mess…

N pankaj….he is sleeping there still….

ACP sir :(annoyed)ye kya ho raha tha…

Ishita : sir mai paani peene aai tho iss pankaj ka pair bech mai tha…n i fell down….

Dushyant :(irritated) mai hi mila tha…..yaar kitni bhari ho tum….

Ishita : o hello…..muze koi shauk nahi hai…is pankaj ka pair beech mai aaya…..n mai bhari hu….

N she hits him on his hand…n before a long fight begins….

Vivek : baki sab chodo…..n hamari help karo…..ham phas gaye hai yaha…..

Roo : kisne kaha tha aisa kuch karne ko…..n tum log… aise kaise…..

Vinu : baad mai batayenge…o god…pehele help us…

The girls look at each other…n giving a sigh they move forward….

Manisha : chalo madat karo inki…

Tarika tries pulling a bedsheet out….roo tries to get vinu out of the mess…n aisha starts pulling kavin…shreya gets hold of another bedsheet…..

Tasha : wait back…..issey kuch nahi hoga…kajal ishi…come on…..

Tasha kajal n ishi went ahead n starts tickling them they roll n roll n in minutes they were free….

Kajal : hmm…lo ho gaya….

Ishita : aalsi…

N all start laughing…..the three of them stand with faces down….but soon joins them laughing….tarika looks at abhi….

Tarika : ab aapka kya karu…mere dono bahiyo ko maara aapne…..

Purvi : n rajat sachin…aap kis liye chilla rahe the….

Shreya : daya…aap abhi sir k pich nahi chup sakte…..infactly kisik piche nahi….tho bahar aaiye….

Kajal : aapne vas tod diya hai naa…

Tasha : muze tho abhi nahi samza ye sab mess kis khushi mai ki gai hai…..ham girls ne tho kuch kiya bhi nahi….

Dushyant : nahi….ye bhi tum girls ki hi galti hai…..ye(pointing ishi) ….ye…..ye ladki…agar ye muzpe giri hi naa hoti tho ye sab hota hi nahi….

Ishita : o hello….ye pankaj ki galti hai…..aise bich mai sota hai kya koi…and abhi bhi ghode bech k soo raha hai…..gadha….

N all notice that pankaj is yet sleeping…..

All :(angrily)PANKAJ…..

He gets up with a scared expression….n ….. " bhaksh do…chuadail rani…. Muze maaf kar do…mai kabhi bhi horror stories nahi padhunga….kabhi bhi horror films nahi dekhunga…..mai tho bhooo…vo shabd bhi nahi lunga…."

N all look at him with 'ab tho tu gaya look….'

Kajal : kya ….kuch bhi bol rahe the tum,….

Aisha : yaar vo pehele hi bohot dara hua hai…chod do….

Kavin : aise kaise chod de…

Tasha : nahi chodna tho kisisko hai hi nahi….sab ki class leni padegi…..including all the boys…..

Vineet : hamne kya kiya…ham tho khud apni haddiya bachane k liye tumse madat mang rahe the…

Ishita : par yaha hall mai aaye hi kyu tum log…..

Purvi : exactly….room hai naa…..tho hall mai sone ki kya zaroorat thi….

Shreya : n soyoe tho soye…uparse itna aacha vas bhi tod diya…..

Tarika : abhi tum kyu upar khade ho…niche aao….

N all boys stands in a row….

Abhi : vo sab freedy ki vajahase hua hai…

Manisha :(sighing) ab kya kiya freedy ne….

Aisha : kya kiya ye baad mai…pehele ye pucho ki vo hai kaha…

Daya : upar room mai…soo raha hoga….

N girls n both the elders looked confused…but then followed all the boys to their room…

They see all the room in messed up….pillows lying around….beds position changed…all cloths lying all over…

Tasha : i know aaj hamara last day hai yaha….par iska matlab ye nahi ki tum ghar ki vahi halat karo jo hamare yaha aane se pehele thi…..

Aisha : come on…vo halat issey tho better hi thi….

Ishita : ab bato bhi hua kya tha yaha….

Vivek : vo kal raat…..

Flashback…

Rajat : o god…aaj tho bohot maza aaya…..

Vinu : haa bhoot hote hai yaa nahi ye alag baat hai…par stories sunne mai tho bada maza aata hai….

Vivek : heheheheh…..issey bhi kahi stories hai….bataye…

Freedy :(almost screaming) nahiiiiiiii…

Dushyant : kya hua sir…..koi problem….

Pankaj : bhaksh dijiye hame….aur koi story mat sunaiye….

Freedy : haan bhai…..plz….aur koi story nahi…muze tho bohot dar lag raha hai…..

Daya : arey yaar…darna band karo aur chalo soo jate hai its 11:30…..chalo.…

N they all go to sleep…well not all…..

.

.

.

1:00 am…

.

.

.

Someone in one corner shouts…

"bachaooooo…bachaoooooooo….."

All get up suddenly…..n take hold of anything they get…..

N someone puts the lights on…..

All on their place look around…..but no one in trouble….

"bachao…bachao…"

Again a voice is heard…..n then they find freedy is deep in sleep yelling for help….

All give a irritated sigh n then sit wherever they get place…

Kavin : yaar freedy sir bhi naa…..

Pankaj : muze laga bhooooo….

Others : shut up pankaj….

Abhi : chalo soo jao….its past one….

N all make place for themselves…..their original places disturbed…..

.

.

.

Its 2:45 am

.

.

.

All were deep in sleep….when…..

"ooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

All get up scared…

The lights are put on….n everyone sees freedy hitting sachin n latter is crying for help…well it seems that freedy is in sleep….n he is doing this in sleep…

Daya : arey freedy ruko…kya kar rahe ho…(n he goes up to stop him…..)

N soon all the boys join him…but all in vain…

A few minutes later…..freey leaves the pillow n then goes back to his place n sleep….

All look at him amazed….

Vinu : ye kya tha….

Sachin :(in pain)aaha…mera tho halva bana diya….

Rajat : par aisa generally tho nahi karta…..atleast last six days se tho nahi kiya…..

Vivek : sir ye freedy sir ko aachanak se ho kya jata hai….sone bhi nahi de rahe…kya yaar….

Abhi : mere khayalse hame soo jana chaiye….chalo…

N they again go to sleep….hoping to have a peace full sleep…

.

.

.

3:25….

.

.

.

A loud noise is heard….

All boys sigh n get up…..

"ab kya hai?"

N they lazily open their eyes….n as they open their eyes their eyes get wide open…all shocked to see the state of room….

Freedy throwing things in air n mummers "nahi…..plz chod do muze….tum teno ka maine kya kiya hai…..shweta maaf kar do muze….avanti maine kuch nahi kiya…..gagan maine nahi dhakka diya hai tumhey…"

And all look tired…daya moves to calm him down….

Daya :(putting hand on his shoulder….) freedy…vo sirf kahani thi…koi nahi hai yaha…..shant ho jao…

Freedy :(looks at him…n gets scared…..)o no….tum…..tum sandeep ho naa…..bachaooooo…..bachaooooo…..

N then he looks around to all other boys n then thinking them to be the characters of the story…..he starts throwing the things towards them….n the chase began in the room….

And in minutes the room was destroyed…n freedy succeeds in almost throwing each n everyone of them out of the room…

N so all of them lands up in the hall…creating another chaos….

Present :

As the boys end up…..all had a really tired n irritated faces…. N all girls laugh looking at their faces…..

Purvi :(controlling laugh) matlab aapki kal raat band baji…aacha hua…

Rajat : aisa mat kaho purvi…..it was simply bad…

Sachin : haa naa…..maine tho freedy sir se bhi maar khaya aur ab abhi sir se bhi…..

Kajal : koi nahi….usi bahane thode patle tho ho jaoge…..

N all again shared a laugh…

Manisha : ye sab uss horror stories kaa nateja hai…n freedy ko tho neend mai chalne ki beemari hai hi...

Abhi : haa haa…aaj tak sirf pata tha…aaj dekh bhi liya…..

Acp sir : hmm….puri raat soye nahi ho naa….(boys nood 'yes' innocently…)thik hai tho phir aaram karo….jaake soo jao…..

Shreya : iss baar maaf karte hai….but aglibaar aisa hua tho…..(she stops giving a dead glare to boys…)

Daya : haa haa…kabhi aisa nahi karenge…pakka promise….

N acp sir n salunkhe sir move to freshen up….all girls head to the kitchen…n the boys occupy all the places possible…..

In ACP sir n Salunkhe sirs room…

Salunkhe sir watches acp sir lost in thought….

Salunkhe sir : kya hua boss…..kis soch mai pad gaye…

Acp sir : nahi aaj nikalna hai…..chutti khatam…..bas ye soch raha hu ki kal beauro jaake naa jane kya kya dekhna padega…..dcp ne zaroor koi gadbad ki hogi….

Salunkhe sir : koi nahi boss…..ham sab milke solve kar lenge….n muze tho lagta hai boss iss chutti k baad naa ab cid team bohot strong ho gai hai…..

Acp sir : haa haa….vaise aaj kya baki hai iss lonavla mai….baki saari jagaha tho dikha di tune…..ab….meri maan aaj ghar pe hi rukte hai…bacche hai…unke sath ….

Salunkhe sir:(cutting him)arey boss…..kuch bhi kya bolte ho….(acp raises an eyebrow nlooks at his friend…..)socho….kya vo comfortable ho payenge….maana ki vo bacche hai tumhare…par ye mat bhulo tum acp ho….pita ko jaise pyaar karte hainaa utnahi respect bhi karte hai….n utnahi darte bhi hai bacche….

Acp sir : arey par ….

Salunkhe sir: par var kuch nahi….chalo aaj mandir jaate hai…..baccho ko maze karne do….n hamme n unmai pure generation ka gap hai….so kitna bhi mana karlo…..it matters…so ab chalo….

N salunkhe sir almost drags him out…

.

.

.

Here in the kitchen….

Tarika manisha n shreya are busy preparing the breakfast…..n others r busy making fun of boys…..

Kajal : hahaha…..unki shakal dekhne layak thi…

Roo : haa…..n vo jab lights on ki….tab sab ki reaction…..o my god…..hahahaha….bohot maza aaya….

Tasha : par kajal ye nahi samza ki tune indirectly sachin sir ko mota kaha…..

Ishi : arey haa…..aise tho kabhi nahi bolti…yaar hamse bhi nahi…..directly sachin sir…..not bad haan…

Kajal : kuch bhi….koi aur kaam nahi hai kya tumhey …..

Aisha : this is our free time job…u know….

N all shared a laugh…..while kajal just smiled…

Roo : kya yaar ….aaj ka last ka din hai chuttiyo ka….kal se phirse kaam pe lagna hoga…..

Purvi : m too lazy to go back to work….

Aisha : koi naa….baki bachi hui masti purvi ki shadi k time kar lenge…..

Ishi : haa vo tho karengehi…umm….aaj kya karna hai…

Tasha : out of the role hona hai…..

Kajal : matlab…..ab ye kya bich mai…..

Tasha : ok fine listen…i mean do nothing…simply rest…..

Ishi : yaa nice idea….tho chalo…..mai tho chali room mai…..rest jo karna hai…

N saying so ishita n tasha left…

Purvi : ye dono bhi naa….

Roo : vo tho aacha hai bhabi freedy sir ko leke bahar gai hai….varna …

Kajal : vaise ye pankaj kaha hai…

Purvi : vo ….soo raha hai apne kamre mai…

Aisha : uthane mat jana usey…..sone do….

Roo : hamse nahi…ye baat un do chudailose bol…..

N then all soon started with their work

.

.

.

At 9:30am everyone had their breakfast…

N the elders set off…..and all girls went in different directions….

Tarika was in kitchen…..shreya was in laundry room….kajal was in the garden….purvi n roo were on pool side…..manisha was out with freedy so that he can feel better….aisha was sitting in the hall watching tv…

And tasha ishita vivek n dushyant almost dragged kavin to the terrace…

Kavin : ye kaisa ghatiya tareka hai….arey pehele koi idea tho de diya karo naa….

Ishi : dekh dimag kharab mat kar….samze…..

Kavin : o hello….ye kaise baat kar rahi ho….bhulo mat m ur senior….

Ishi : oye senior k bacce…..senior beauro mai…..yaha nahi…..samze….n ek aur baat….ham jo kuch bhi bolenge vo tu manea…bolo manzoor hai…..

Kavin : yaar ye silence queen lady don ban gai hai…. dushyant vivek…..bachao muze….

Vivek : ham kuch nahi kar sakte…tuze maana hi padega…..

Dushyant : haa maana ki ishita kaa bolne ka tareka galat hai…..par point hai boos…

Kavin : arey par maana kya hai…seedha dhamka rahe ho…condition tho batao pehele…

Tasha : directly to the point… bol usey pasand karta hai yaa nahi….

Kavin : kiski baat kar rahe ho…

All : aisha….

Kavin looked at them with mouth open…..n all had a ' jhoot bolne ki himmat bhi mat karna…' look….n kavin sigh….

Kavin : HAA…

All jumped in happiness n gave a hi-5 to each other….

Kavin : but plz…im not gona tell her anything so early….she'll be uncomfortable if she don't feel so….

Tasha : she also feels the same yaar…u go n tell her…

Kavin : plz don't force me…..

Dushyant : ok fine….as u wish…

Ishita : hey why not aaj sham ko we'll have a session dance….couple dances…

Vivek : arey vaah….idea aacha hai ishi…..

Tasha : good…..mere saath reh reh k bacchi sikh gai…aacha hai….

Kavin : matlab saam ko band bajegi meri…..

Vivek : kuch nahi hoga…don't worry….

N saying so kavin leaves the terrace n others r left discussing for the eve….

On the other hand…..

Tarika was alone in kitchen when someone entered…..n she knew who it was…..

Tarika : aa gaye tum…i know its u abhi…..bolo kya chahiye…

Abhi :(sadly) kya yaar…mai tumhey surprise dena chahta tha…aur tum ho ki….pura maza kirkira kar diya….

Tarika : come on…..ab baccho jaisi harkate mat karo…..jao yaha se muze bohot kaam hai….

Abhi : kaash mere bhi bacche hote….tho ham dono milke aapko bohot pareshan karte….

Tarika just blushed n abhi was enjoying her expression…..

Tarika : hainaa tumhari beti….shreya ko bhul gaye…..(a/n:remember gys that small kid shreya whom abhi has adopted…..)

Abhi : haa haa….vo tho hai….agar uski exams nahi hoti tho usey bhi yaha laate…..

Tarika : next time sure…..ab jao muze kaam hai…..

Abhi : arey aise kaise….mai nahi jaane wala…

Tarika : thik hai tho karo meri madat….

N she gave abhi the vegetables to chop…..

On the other hand shreya was in the laundry…..putting the cloths in the washing machine….

N daya was just staring at her…..n n she knew this that he is staring n she was blushing at that….

Shreya :(trying hard not to blush…..)daya aise mat dekho…..

Daya : (still staring) aise mat roko…..n koi gunaha nahi hai yaar…..aapni hi wife ko dekh raha hu…..

Shreya : tum bhi naa…

Daya : vaise muze tho bohot bura lag raha hai….u know m very sad…

Shreya :(smiling) aacha sad ho…kyu kyu…..kya hua hai…

Daya : u see…last seven days tumse dur hu…tho sad hona tho banta hai naa…(n he makes a really innocent face…)

Shreya :(laughing…..)o plz daya…..aisi shakal mat banao….bohot cute lagte ho tum aise…..

Daya : tho aacha hi hai naa…problem kya hai…

Shreya :(cups his face n says) haa cute hona koi problem nahi hai….par muze vo daatose piyano bajane wala rough n tough daya zyada pasand hai…..(n she gives him a cute smile….n he is flat for that smile again….) n then they resume their work again…..

Here in the hall aisha was bored with those serials full of mellow drama…

Kavin :(sitting beside her…)bore ho raha hai…..

Aisha :(looked at him n smiled….) bohot…..n ye serials…..kitni pakau hai….i mean koi logic hi nahi hai….saal do saal hone k baad aachanak kisiska hamshakal aa jata hai…..tho bich mai hi kahise koi villain ban jata hai….n baki kuch nahi hoga tho hero yaa heroin ki yaadash chali jati hai …..i mean koi sence hi nahi hai…

Kavin is just smiling n staring at her but she is soo engrossed in her talks that she didn't even noticed…..she continues with her rant….

Aisha : n i feel ki in saari serials ko naa ban kar dena chahiye….pata hai inn serials ka adverse effect ho raha hai chote baccho pe….matlab kabhi kabhi jo baate meri samaz mai nahi aati vo unhey samaz aa jati hai….tumhey kya lagta hai….

N this time she looked at him with an keen look to have a answer…..but he was busy somewhere else…..

Aisha :(shaking him) kavin…..kya…maine kuch pucha…dhyan kaha hai tumhara…..

Kavin :(coming to sense)haa…..haa haa…..u r right…absolutely right….

N he agrees to her n she smiles at him n leaves the place…..

Kavin :(pov) pagal ho chukka hu mai…..(n he slaps his forehead n moves in other direction….)

Neer the pool….purvi n roo were having a general talk…when they were interrupted….

Vinu : roo muze tuzse zaroori baat karni hai…..

N before she can say anything further…vinu dragged her….n took her to the backyard…

Roo :(realizing her hand) uff….ruk tho zara….pehele bata kya baat hai….

Vinu : kuch nahi bas aise hi…..

N he smiled….she was confused….

Roo : pagal ho….kaha kuch important baat karni hai…aise ghasitke leke aaye…..n ab bol rahe ho kuch nahi….

Vinu : shant ho jaa yaar…kya itna haq nahi hai ki mai apne f se thodi baat karu…..

Roo : maajra kya hai….aaj kuch zyada hi pyaar nahi aa raha…

Vinu : haa haa…pyaar tho rooz hi aata hai…aap hi hamper dhyan nahi deti…..pichle saat din dhang se baat bhi nahi ki hai tumne…

Roo :(smiling) awe…..naraz ho….koi naa…ab karte hai…..kya baat hai bolo…

Vinu :(side hugging her) kuch nahi…..bas aapke sath time spend karna tha…..

Roo : sure….

Vinu : umm chalo paidal kahi jaate hai…long walk pe…

She smiled n they both held each others hands n moved on a long walk talking on random stuff….

Here on the pool side as roo n vinu exited…..purvi was looking at them confused…but next moment someone hugged her from behind….

Purvi :(blushing) ye kya hai rajat…koi dekh lega…

Rajat : kababa mai haddi banne koi nahi aaiga….everyone is busy in themselves…..

Purvi : aacha…..(turning to him) tho aapko kuch chiye kya…

Rajat : kuch nahi….jo chiye tha vo tho mere samne hai…..

Purvi : hmm…..aaj mood aacha hai…akdu sir…..

Purvi : kya purvi…tum muze abhi bhi akdu bula rahi ho…(makes a puppy face…)

Purvi :(laughing…) hahahaa…..tho kya karu…..par yehi tho pasand aaya tha muze…

Rajat : jaao mai itne aachese aaya tumse baat karne….thodasa romantic ho raha tha…..par nahi…..aapko kya padi hai meri…..(n he turns on the other side with angry expression)

Purvi :(trying to pacify him) plz ab naraz mat hona…..plz plz plz…..mai kaan pakad ke maafi mangti hu…..plz(holding her ears)

Rajat :(laughing) tum bohot nautanki ho….par tmhari yahi nautanki pasand hai muze…

N they hug each other n then sit down on the pool side with their leg in the pool…..

Here outside on the lane…..freedy n manisha were walking casually…

Manisha ; kya freedy kal raat kisiko bhi sone nahi diya tumne….

Freedy : ab kya karu…..tum tho jaanti ho naa muze unse kitna dar kagta hai…..

Manisha : koi nahi….its ok….ab aagese aisa mat karna…..n kuch tho karo…..iss dark o bhagao….

Freedy : mai try kar raha hu…..par sach kahu….pata nahi mera kya hota agar tum muze nahi milti…

Manisha : arey ab rulao mat…..n mai hu hamesha aapke sath…..hamesha…..

N the walk continued with more random topics…

Where as on the terrace…..tasha ishita dushyant n vivek were playing carom…..

Vivek : ye queen meri….(hitting the strider…but unfortunately he misses the target….)

Dushyant : queen tho meri hai…

N he succeeds in getting the queen but fails to get the cover…..….

Dushyant : yaar…har baar cover ki vajahase queen meri honese reh jati hai….

Tasha : haa haa…..iss queen ko chodo aur apni real queen k piche pado…warna koi aur hi queen leke jaiga cover k bina….(n vivesha shared a hi-5)

Ishita :(glaring tasha ) tu phir se shuru ho gai naa….dekh maine hazar baar kaha hai…(but she was cut by dushyant)

Dushyant : usey kyu data rahi ho…sahi tho kaha usne…..

Ishita : tum bhi…..

Dushyant :(smiling) ab dekh naa….queen tho honi chahiye naa….

Vivek : exactly…haa yaar…..he is right…

Ishita :(getting up) tum log pagal ho chuke ho…..mai jaa rahi hu…..

Dushyant : arey par ye tho batate jao…Banogi Kya Meri Queen…..

Ishita turned behind with shocked face n vivesha had a 'o ho…' expression….

Dushyant got up….n moved to ishita…..

Dushyant : see itne din i was quite….but aaj bol do…..i know what ur answer will be so just say it…no suspence plz…

Ishita looked at him with one eyebrow raised…n a small smile on her lips…here vivesha were almost dancing….

Ishita : (thinking) thik hai…par ek shart pe…..

Dushyant : shart kaisi shart…..

Ishita : i want a proper propose…in front on everyone…..

Dushyant :(scared)aaaaaaaaaaajjjjj….

Ishita : no….not today…umm….haa beauro mai….ab its ur problem kaise beauro ko special bana hai….

N she smiled at him…..n then she ran n hugged tasha n they both started dancing like kids…n dushyant just smilled…..n vivek patted his back with"good work m proud of u….."

N they just sat for a chit chat when some one came running n shouting….

"confession done…..confession done…"

N in seconds aisha stood in front of them….she was panting as she came running all the way…..

Vivek : kay hua…

Aisha :(taking a deep breadth) FINALLY CONFESSION DONE…

Tasha : (happily) sach….

Ishita :(hugging her) congo behena…

As they separated…aisha looked at them confused….n looking her confused others got confused….

Aisha :(confused) muze congo kyu…jisne confess kiya usey congo karo naa…

Dushyant : matlab tum tak ye baat pohoch gai….

Aisha : maine hi dekha hai sirf…..tho muze tho pata chalega hi naa….

Vivek : par tum tho abhi abhi niche se aai ho….tumne kaise dekha…..

Aisha : arey bhai dekha hai….n garden niche hi hai…tho ….

Tasha : ek second….m confused…..tu kis k baaremai baat kar rahi hai…

Aisha : mai kajal n sachin sir k baaremai…..

N all were like…..'o tho tu unki baat kar rahi hai…'

Aisha :(suspiciously) kyu tumhey kya laga…..

Ishi : kuch nahi…tu bata abhi unka confession ho gaya matlab….kaise….n kab…..

Aisha : haa vo…..vo naa mai bore ho rahi thi tv dekh k so mai just by the way ghumne garden mai gait ho…

Flashback :

Aisha is moving in the garden…looking at the flowers n the natures beauty…

Suddenly she spots kajal in the garden…..n decides to sit with her….but stopped as she notices someone else moving towards her…n she hides behind the bushes….0

Kajal was sitting besides some rose plants….when someone tapped her shoulder…..she looked up n gave a smile to that person…

Kajal : arey sachin….aao…..have a sit….

Sachin :(taking a sit beside her) umm….thanks….vaise ye roses aache hai….

Kajal : haa bohot aache hai…their colour is too tempting….

N they both just smiled at each other …there was a long silence…..finally kajal spoke up…

Kajal : umm…well im sorry…

Sachin :(smiling at her)aur vo kyu…..

Kajal : vo maine subaha aapko mota kaha …n now also aapko naamse bulaya…..so really sorry for that….

Sachin : come on kajal its ok…..muze bura nahi laga…..

Kajal : so sweet of u sir…

Sachin : sachin…..call me sachin…..sir tho duty k time hi aaacha lagta hai….

N they again smiled….well both wanted to say something but no one spoke…finally sachin spoke up…..

Sachin :(looking at the rose plant) KAJAL I THINK I LOVE U…

Her eyes widened at this n she looked at him….even he looked at her n flashed a small smile…n then continued…

Sachin : well no compulsion….i just wanted to share…

Kajal : (trying not to blush) well i think i feel the same….

Now he was shocked….n she smilled…

Sachin :(getting up) sach….i mean…..u …..me….like really…

Kajal : chill down…n yaa really…

Sachin : o god kajal….m really very happy…..

N he was about to hug her but they heard someones chough….

*ahemm**ahemm*

N turned n found aisha…..she was standing with a naughty smile…..

Aisha : (started screaming) BREAKING NEWS….BREAKING NEWS….FINALLY CONFESSION DONE….YESSSSSSSS….

N she ran to tell everyone….

Sachin n kajal just stood there blushing not knowing what to do…..

Present :

Aisha : so that's how i landed up here…...

All : that was crazy….

N all shared a laugh….n then ran to the hall….all had gathered together…..even freedsha n ruvi had returned…..

They wee teasing sajal…n all were having a great time…

They soon had dinner n then a little time to rest n relax…..…that's the time…..when vivek announced…

Vivek : yaar its 4:30…..n we think as this is last day of our holiday….n even we have new couples with us…..so why not have a couple dance…

Abhi : new couplesssss…(stressing couples)….matlab samzaoge…..

Dushyant :(trying to cover up) vo tho aise hi…he is talking about roo vinu n sachin n kajal….(n tries to give a smile)

Vivesha n ishita smiled at his discomfort….n soon all agreed….

Kavin : tho thik hai…..aaj sham 6 baje milte hai….ab thoda rest kare…

Tarika : haa haa…par vo pankaj tho abhi bhi utha nahi hai…..

Shreya : haa khana bhi nahi khaya usney…

Daya : kuch khaas karne ki zaroorat nahi….uska khana uske room mai de do…..shaam ko vahi rahega….

Rajat : haa sir sahi hai…..

N soo all went to have restn did their packing n all….they were all ready to leave next day.…

Pankaj had his lunch at 5:00 pm n then again went to sleep…..

They called up acp sir n salunkhe sir n they both informed that they had a plan for a last hangout with old friends so they will be having dinner with them only n will be late at night….

.

.

.

At 6:00 pm…

All gathered in the hall…..in their normal wear….

Vivek : so first abhi sir n dr tarika…..

Abhi : ham hi kyu pehele…

Daya : boss u r senior…in rank also n in experience also.…..so go ahead…..

Abhi agreed n then forwarded his hand to tarika…

N the song was played…..

 _Suraj Hua Maddham, Chaand Jalne Laga_ _  
_ _Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga... (2)_ _  
_ _Main Thehra Raha, Zameen Chalne Lagi_ _  
_ _Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi_ _  
_ _Oh, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_ _  
_ _Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 _Ho Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa_ _  
_ _Suraj Hua Maddham, Chaand Jalne Laga_ _  
_ _Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga_ _  
_ _Main Thehri Rahi, Zameen Chalne Lagi_ _  
_ _Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi_ _  
_ _Haan, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_ _  
_ _Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 _Hai Khoobsurat Yeh Pal, Sab Kuch Raha Hai Badal_ _  
_ _Sapne Haqeeqat Mein Jo Dhal Rahe Hai_ _  
_ _Kya Sadiyon Se Puraana Hai Rishtaa Yeh Hamaara_ _  
_ _Ke Jis Tarha Tumse Hum Mil Rahe Hai_

 _Yunhi Rahe Har Dam Pyaar Ka Mausam_ _  
_ _Yunhi Milo Humse Tum Janam Janam_

 _Main Thehra Raha, Zameen Chalne Lagi_

 _La La La, La La La, La La La_

 _Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi_

 _Haan, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_ _  
_ _Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 _Tere Hi Rang Se Yun Main To Rangeen Hoon Sanam_ _  
_ _Paake Tujhe Khud Se Hi Kho Rahi Hoon Sanam_ _  
_ _O Maahiya, Ve Tere Ishq Mein_ _  
_ _Haan Doobke Paar Main Ho Rahi Hoon Sanam_

 _Saagar Hua Pyaasa, Raat Jagne Lagi_ _  
_ _Sholo Ke Dil Mein Bhi Aag Jalne Lagi_

 _Main Thehri Lagi, Zameen Chalne Lagi_ _  
_ _Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi_

 _Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 _Sajna_

 _Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

 _Suraj Hua Maddham_

 _Chaand Jalne Laga_

 _Aasmaan Yeh Haai_

 _Kyoon Pighalne Laga_

 _Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai_

Abhirika were lost in each other….but came out with clapping of their fellow mates…

Abhi : ab daya tumhari baari….

Daya looked at shreya n she stood up n then they both went in the centre of the hall n the song begun…..

 _Mila hoon ab jo tum se_ _  
_ _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_ _  
_ _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.._

 _Tujhe hai paaya Rab se,_ _  
_ _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_ _  
_ _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.._

 _Har pal haseen sa huaa hai_ _  
_ _Saanson ko tune chhuaa hai_ _  
_ _Badhi tujhse nazdeekiyaan_ _  
_ _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.. mm.._

 _Mila hoon ab jo tum se_ _  
_ _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_ _  
_ _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.. mm.._

 _Jab se juda tujhse jiya_ _  
_ _Chain o qaraar dil ko mila (x2)_

 _Jab bhi rahoon sang tere_ _  
_ _Bhoolun har gham shiqwa gila_ _  
_ _Tere ishq ka hi nasha hai_ _  
_ _Meri rooh tak mein basaa hai_ _  
_ _Tune aankhon se jo chhuaa_ _  
_ _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.. mm.._

 _Mila hoon ab jo tum se_ _  
_ _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_ _  
_ _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila_

N they smiled at each othe n then settled down n all others clapped aloud…..

Purvi : ab ham….chaliye naa rajat….

Roo : as usual over excited….

N purvi took him in the centre…n the music played…

 _Sajde Kiye Hai Lakhon  
Lakho Duaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe  
Chahat Ki Teri Maine  
Haq Me Hawae Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_

 _Tujhse Hi Dil Ye Behla  
Tu Jaise Kalma Phela  
Chahu Na Phir Kyu Mai Tujhe_

 _Jis Pal Na Chaha Tujhko  
Us Pal Sajaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_

 _OoooOO  
Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho  
Lakho Duaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_

 _Jane Tu Sara Vo  
Dil Me Jo Mere Ho  
Padh Le Tu Aanke Har Dafa_

 _Hoo Hoo  
Jane Tu Sara Vo  
Dil Me Jo Mere Ho  
Padh Le Tu Aanke Har Dafa  
Haan  
Nakhre Se Na Jee Bhi  
Hoti Bhi Razi Bhi  
Tujhse Hi Hoti Hai Khafa_

 _Jane Tu Baate Sari  
Katti Hai Raate Sari  
Jalti Diye Si Unbujhe_

 _Uth Uth Kar Raato Ko Bhi  
Teri Wafae Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_

 _OooOO  
Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho  
Lakho Duyae Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_

 _Chahat Ke Kajal Se  
Kismat Ke Kagaz Pe  
Apni Wafae Likh Zara_

 _Haannnnan  
Chahat Ke Kajal Se  
Kismat Ke Kagaz Pe  
Apni Wafae Likh Zara_

 _Bole Zamana Yu  
Mai Tere Jaisi Hu  
Tu Bhi To Mujhsa Dikh Zara  
Mera Hi Saya Tu Hai  
Mujh Me Samaya Tu Hai  
Har Pal Ye Lagta Hai Mujhe_

 _Khud Ko Mitaya Maine  
Teri Balaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Phir Maine Tujhe_

 _Chaha Tu Chahe Mujhko  
Aise Adaye Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe_

N all clapped…purvi was smiling really big….n rajat was happy looking at her….

Purvi : ab freedy sir aap…

Freey : arey nahi nahi…..ham kaha…tum log enjoy karo…

Tasha : comeon sir…..its just a dance…bhabi…..ab aap hi samzaiye…..

Manisha : ab itna bol rahe hai tho chalo….

N freedy n manisha got up n the song began….they both enjoyed it…..

 _Nahi jeena tere baaju_ _  
_ _Nahi jeena, nahi jeena_ _  
_ _Nahi jeena tere baaju_ _  
_ _Nahi jeena, nahi jeena (x2)_ _  
_ _(tere baaju: without you)_

 _Main tenu samjhawan ki_ _  
_ _Na tere bina lagda jee_ _  
_ _Main tenu samjhawan ki_ _  
_ _Na tere bina lagda jee_ _  
_ _Tu ki jaane pyaar mera_ _  
_ _Main karoon intezar tera_ _  
_ _Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri_

 _Main tenu samjhava ki_ _  
_ _Na tere bina lagda jee_ _  
_ _Tu ki jaane pyaar mera_ _  
_ _Main karoon intezar tera_ _  
_ _Tu dil tui yon jaan meri_ _  
_ _Main tenu samjhawa ki_ _  
_ _Na tere bina lagda jee_

 _Mere dil ne chun laiyaa ne_ _  
_ _Tere dil diyaan raahan_ _  
_ _Tu jo mere naal tu rehta_ _  
_ _Turpe meriyaan saaha_ _  
_ _Jeena mera.. hoye_ _  
_ _Hun hai tera, ki main karaan_ _  
_ _Tu kar aitbaar mera_ _  
_ _Main karoon intezar tera_ _  
_ _Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri_ _  
_ _Main tenu samjhawan kee_ _  
_ _Na tere bina lagda jee_

 _Ve changa nahion keeta beeba_ _  
_ _Ve changa nahion keeta beeba_ _  
_ _Dil mera tod ke_ _  
_ _Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan_ _  
_ _Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan_ _  
_ _Naal tere jod ke_

 _Tenu chadd ke kitthe jawan_ _  
_ _Tu mera parchhanvaa_ _  
_ _Tere mukhde vich hi main taan_ _  
_ _Rab nu apne pawaan_ _  
_ _Meri duaa.. haaye_ _  
_ _Sajda tera kardi sadaa_ _  
_ _Tu sun iqraar mera_ _  
_ _Main karoon intezar tera_ _  
_ _Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri_

 _Main tainu samjhawan ki_ _  
_ _Na tere bina lagda jee_

N they both smiled at others….

Freedy : thanks to u all…..ye bohot aacha experience tha….

Ishi : our pleasure sir….roo vinu now ur turn…..

Vinu : mai tho kabse ready hu…..

N then they both went up n the song played…..

 _Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes_ _  
_ _Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)_ _  
_ _Baby I'll be your dream and you should know_ _  
_ _Baby, I never ever wanna let you go_ _  
_ _Baby_

 _Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai_ _  
_ _Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_

 _Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai_ _  
_ _Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_

 _Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin_ _  
_ _Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai_ _  
_ _Mujhko choo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua_ _  
_ _Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula_

 _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_

 _Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes_ _  
_ _Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)_ _  
_ _Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know_ _  
_ _Baby, I never ever wanna let you go_ _  
_ _Baby_

 _Khwaabon mein kabhi maine socha tha nahi_ _  
_ _chahato ka khuda mujhko itna yun dega kabhi_ _  
_ _Befiqr chala apni ye dagar chala_ _  
_ _Kya pata tha ki dil teri khatir rukega_ _  
_ _Pyar Hua_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_

 _Kahe mera ye rasta hai_ _  
_ _Kyu naa zara sa tu bhatakta_ _  
_ _Ab toh hai naayaab ye safar_ _  
_ _Zara kaho toh meri manzil se_ _  
_ _Dekhe meri woh raah saahil se_

 _Tu hai toh hai khwaab ye safar_ _  
_ _Kari dil ne thodi si be-imaaniya_ _  
_ _Di hain khoobsoorat si pareshaaniya_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_

 _Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin_ _  
_ _Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai_ _  
_ _Mujhko chhoo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua_ _  
_ _Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula_

 _Pyar Hua_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_ _  
_ _haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa_

 _Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes_ _  
_ _Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)_ _  
_ _Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know_ _  
_ _Baby, I never ever want to let you go_

All clapped….n ruvi blushed badlu n then took their seats…..…

Kavin : now new entry…..comeon sachin n kajal…

N they both just nooded n moved to the centre of the hall…..

The song being played…

 _Dehleez pe mere dil ki_ _  
_ _Jo rakhe hain tune kadam_ _  
_ _Tere naam pe meri zindagi_ _  
_ _Likh di mere humdum_

 _Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena_ _  
_ _Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum_ _  
_ _Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena_ _  
_ _Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum_

 _Dehleez pe merey dil ki_ _  
_ _Jo rakhe hain tune kadam_ _  
_ _Tere naam pe meri zindagi_ _  
_ _Likh di mere humdum_

 _Haan sikha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena_ _  
_ _Haan sikha maine jeena, mere humdum_ _  
_ _Na sikha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena_ _  
_ _Na sikha jeena tere bina humdum_

 _Hmmm.. hmmm.._

 _Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein_ _  
_ _Dil se jo maine kari hain..._

 _Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein_ _  
_ _Dil se jo maine kari hain..._

 _Jo tu mila to saji hain_ _  
_ _Duniya meri humdum_ _  
_ _O aasma mila zameen ko meri_ _  
_ _Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum_ _  
_ _Tere naam pe meri zindagi_ _  
_ _Likh di mere humdum_

 _Haan seekha maine jeena jeena, kaise jeena_ _  
_ _Haan seekha maine jeena, mere humdum_ _  
_ _Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena_ _  
_ _Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum_

 _Hmmm... hmmm.._

They both were lost in their dream world but soon came to reality with the thunderous clappings…

Tarika : chalo sab…..khana kahne…

Tasha : oye….kya….aise kaise khana khane jaa sakte hai…..abhi tho ham log baki hai…..

Rajat : par tum maise koi couples nahi hai…

Tasha :(in low voice to vivek)hmm…ab inhey samzao…..bata du kya in sab ko…bhanda phod du….

Vivek :(in same tone) chup kar…aura b kya kare vo soch…(he thinks something)

Vivek : (aloud) tho kya hua,…..we r friends….usmai problem kya hai….

Tasha : haa naa…..baitho chup chap…..

Abhi : tarika …..ab itna bol rahe hai tho ruk jate hai…

N all agreed…

Kavin : tho kaun kis k sath dance karne wala hai….

Tasha : baki tum dekh lo….but mera aur vivek ka already decided hai…kyu vivek

N he just noodes n then vivesha looks at ishyant

Ishita : me n dush will dance…..

Dush : haa haa…so kavin u have a dance with aisha…..

Kavins eyes widened up….n he glared dushyant….n aisha nooded in agreement…..

Kajal : tho pehele kaun aa raha hai…..

Vivesha : dushyant n ishita….

All looked confused…..but then ishyant came up n the song began…

 _Main waari jaavan_ _  
_ _Main waari jaavan_ _  
_ _Saan tho ki hoya ve kasoor ve..Main_ _  
_ _Main waari jaavan_ _  
_ _Main waari jaavan_

 _Dil to ho majboor_ _  
_ _Main waari jaavan_ _  
_ _Main waari jaavan_

 _Chhoo liya tune lab se aankhon ko_ _  
_ _Mannatein poori tum se hi (Main Waari Jaavan)_ _  
_ _Tu mile jahaan mera jahaan hai wahaan_ _  
_ _Raunake saari tumse hi_

 _Ho..Chhoo liya tune lab se aankhon ko_ _  
_ _Mannate poori tum se hi_ _  
_ _Tu mile jahaan mera jahaan hai wahaan_ _  
_ _Raunake saari tum se hi..._

 _Piya O Re Piya_ _  
_ _Piya Re Piya Re Piya_ _  
_ _Piya O re piya_ _  
_ _Piya Re Piya Re Piya_

 _Inn duriyon ne nazdeekiyon se sauda koi kar liya_ _  
_ _Hooo_ _  
_ _Jhuk ke nigaahon ne Dil se Ishq ka wada koi kar liya_

 _Main waari jaavan_ _  
_ _Main wari jawan_ _  
_ _Saatho ki hoya ve kasoor re_ _  
_ _Sau-sau taaron se bhar ke ye daaman_ _  
_ _Le chal mujhe kahin door_ _  
_ _(Le chal mujhe kahin door)_

 _Piya O Re Piya_ _  
_ _Piya Re Piya Re Piya_ _  
_ _Piya O re piya_ _  
_ _Piya Re Piya Re Piya_

 _Koi Kami Si Thi Jeene mein_ _  
_ _jaana ye humne kaha_ _  
_ _aise mile ho jaise hum pe_ _  
_ _ho meharbaan ye khuda_

 _Main waari jaavan_ _  
_ _Main wari jaavan_ _  
_ _Saatho ki hoya ve kasoor re_ _  
_ _rab ki marzi hai_ _  
_ _apna yeh milna_ _  
_ _barsa hai humpe uska noor_ _  
_ _(barsa hai humpe uska noor)_

 _Piya O Re Piya_ _  
_ _Piya Re Piya Re Piya_ _  
_ _Piya O re piya_ _  
_ _Piya Re Piya Re Piyaaaaa..._

N with its end they huged each other n the parted hearing the claps…

Ishita : now ur turn…..aisha n kavin….

Kavin took a deep breadth…..n got up….aisha gave him a cute smile n then they were in the centre….n unknowingly someone was ready with camera to have pics….they had least idea what big problem they r gona get in soon….:P

 _Chhup gayin shaamein kis gali jaane_ _  
_ _Chhup gayin shaamein kis gali jaane_ _  
_ _Ho gayi tum judaa yun dheere dheere_ _  
_ _Gir gayin haath se jaise laqeerein_

 _Hawayein roz aate jaate_ _  
_ _Sunayein mujhe teri baatein_ _  
_ _Yeh mere raat din kuch khaas hote_ _  
_ _Shart yeh hai agar tum paas hote_

 _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_ _  
_ _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_

 _Aaj bhi tere naam par_ _  
_ _Jugnu si jalein aankhein meri_ _  
_ _O.. aaj bhi teri saanson se_ _  
_ _Hai lipti huin saansein meri_ _  
_ _Ho.. dekh le kuch bhi toh nahin_ _  
_ _Badla tere mere darmiyaan.._

 _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_ _  
_ _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_

 _Jod ke maine jod ke_ _  
_ _Rakhi hain sabhi yaadein teri_ _  
_ _O tu gayi, jabse tu gayi_ _  
_ _Soyi hi nahin raatein meri_ _  
_ _Ho.. jal gayin dekho jal gayin_ _  
_ _Taare gin ke meri ungliyaan_

 _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_

 _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_

 _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_

 _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_

 _Aa bhi jaa tu kahin se, aa bhi ja_

N till the end it was complete eyelock…which ended with the end of song…

Daya : bohot aacha gana hai ye…

Aisha : one of my favourite songs…..

N soon they both setteled…

Ishi :(in low voice to aisha) kya baat hai….kaha khoye the…

Aisha :(in same tone) aisi koi baaat nahi hai…

Ishi : come on…..dont hide…we all saw that…..bhai kisiki tho nikal padi…..

Aisha tried laring ishita but ended up blushing….

Tasha : chalo its 9:00…..lets have dinner…..

N she got up….n started to move towards the kitchen…

Aisha : oye…now ur turn…..

Ishita : haa u said…

Tasha : but now m very hungry…..tho lets have a dinner…

Roo : this is called cheating…..

Kavin : come on vivek….

Vivek :(to tasha) tuze lagta hai ye mane wale hai?...(she nooded no)…so lets go…

N they then stood for the dance…

 _Na hai yeh pana, na khona hi hai_

 _Tera na hona jane, kyun hona hi hai_

 _Tum se hi din hota hai, surmaiye shaam aati, tumse hi, tumse hi_

 _Har ghadi saans aati hai, zindagi kehlati hai, tumse hi, tumse hi_

 _Na hai yeh pana, na khona hi hai_

 _Tera na hona jane, kyun hona hi hai_

 _Aankhon mein ankhein teri, bahoon mein baahein teri_

 _Mera na mujhmein kuch raha, hua kya_

 _Baaton mein baatein teri, raatein saugatein teri_

 _Kyun tera sab yeh ho gaya, hua kya_

 _Main kahin bhi jata hoon, tumse hi mil jata hoon, tumse hi, tumse hi_

 _Shoor mein khamoshi hai, thodi si behoshi hai, tum se hi, tum se hi_

 _Aadha sa wada kabhi, aadhe se jayada kabhi_

 _Jee chaahe kar lu is tarah wafa ka_

 _Chhode na chhoote kabhi, tode na tute kabhi_

 _Jo dhaga tumse jud gaya wafa ka_

 _Main tera sarmaya hoon, jo main ban paya hoon, tumse hi, tumse hi_

 _Raaste mil jaate hai, manzile mil jaati hai, tumse hi, tumse hi_

 _Na hai yeh paana, na khona hi hai_

 _Tera na hona jaane kyun hona hi hai_

N they just smiled at other…n then back to their place…

Tasha : ho gai man ki sahnti…ab tho atleast dinner kare…..

Rajat : hamne kab mana kiya….chalo…..

Shreya : haa…..daya pehele us kumbhkaran ko utha k laao….subahase soo raha hai…

Tasha : lagta hai kal raat ka hang over abhi tak utra nahi hai….

Ishi : haa…par ab jaldi karo….pet mai chuhe daud rahe hai…..

N they went to have dinner…..n pankaj was served in the room itself….

Soon they all drifted to sleep caz next day they had to start early….

* * *

Ok gys here i end this…o god tired of typing….

I hope u didn't got bored with this….

I know its all nonsense stuff inside it…but this is what i could do…

Plz do lemme know…

N yaa as this is the last chap …i wanted to post it on 4th dec….coz then rainbow completes its three months…

M thankfull to all those who loved my story soo much….my first story n so much love…..i really have no words…..

I don't wanna irritate u much…..but with this chap im going on leave of whole december…my last paper is on 29th December…..so ill be back after that..probably in January…..but till then don't forget me…ok…..

Ill try to be ol sometimes atleast once in a day…but cant gurantee…

Hehehehehh….i know this is worthless…but still…

Take care u all….

Keep reading…. Keep smiling….

Bye…

N don't forget me…..

Love u all….


	11. just a thanks

OK GYDAS M HERE…

.

.

.

No No….This Is Not At All The Next Chap…..

Well This Just Like A Thanking Ceremony N Just Like I Need Ur Opinion ….….

.

.

.

Well Last Chapter Was Soo Big…..That Typing It My Hands Had Almost Broke Down…

N Then I Had No Option But To End…..Coz Otherwise It Would Have Turned Boring…. So I Thought Why Not Do It In Diff Chap…..

Kuki… Diksha ….. Mahu … …. Roo Di… Ash….. Ziva Di… Aru….. Lishu… .. Meghu…. Aishwarya….. Mithi Di… Sreya… Vineet Bhai…Dv Di( I Know She Is Not With Us.. ….N I Miss Her A Lot….)…... Shruti… Shreya(Priti)….. ….. Sanju…. Anubhab Bhai…. Hamdard Duo… Himanshi….. Niharik… Animika…. Aashvin…. Sarru….. Candy126… Ruhi…. Crazy Forsachvi… Fatima….. Siddhesha….. Abhirikajaan… .. Ishu ….. Georgious Purvi…. Smooth Eyes … Purviandishitafan123 …. Nia757…. Love Abhi….. Jazz Dareya Lover….Kajal 1273….. Strawberry Girl Srija…. Bhumi98….. Rk Sweety…. Namekv S Love… Purpleangel1… Suhana…. Dayas Angle…..Bulbul…. Shabna….Priya….. Mia….Rasgulla….. …..Soni18….. Roo….N Yaa….All The Guests.(Jin Guest K Naam The Un Ke Tho Likh Liye….Par Jinke Nahi The Unhey Tho Guest Hi Bolungi Naa….)

Ok So A Really VERY BIG THANKS…To All Those Who Reviewed…

I Means …THANKS…Simply THANKS…..

I Know Mai Bohot Bolti Hu…But Aaj Seriously Kuch Nahi Samaz Raha Kya Bolu….

When I Was Posting The First Chap On 5th Sept….I Was Hell Nervous….Itna Nervous Mai Apne Boards K Liye Bhi Nahi Thi…N Then I Simply Posted It…N Kuki K Pehele Review Ne Mera Bohot Saara Relief Diya…I Literally Felt Much Better…N Then One By One Sab Ke Reviews Aaye….I Mean It Was Simply Like A Dream…..

Then With Every Chapter My Nervousness Was Decreasing….But Yet Tension Is Always On Its Peak…..Heheheheh…I Know That's Silly…But Still…

Ill Tell You What ….I Decided Not To Worry About The Reviews…..N Yaa I Use To See How Many Reviews R There When I Was About To Update The Next Chap…..N Always I Had A Smile On My Face With Ur Every Review….

Yaa In The Course….Some Big Mistakes Were Done By Me…..But M Lucky To Have Friends N Family Like U Who Every time Forgive Me…..N Always Stood Besides Me…..M Really Very Lucky…..

N Yaa….U All Appreciated The Silly Idea Of Mine….Like There Is Nothing So Good In All The 10 Chapters…But Still U Liked…..M Really Glad For That….

I Know Aap Muze Pagal Samaz Rahe Honge Ki Iske Papers Hai…..N Ye Yaha Emotional Speech De Rahi Hai…..To Be Frank Muze Bhi Emotional Hona Pasand Nahi Hai…So Mai Zyada Nahi Bolungi…..

One MORE REASON AAJ ISEY COMPLETELY END KARNEKA…THAT IS TODAY MY FIRST FIC IS COMPLETING ITS THREE MONTHS,…..N M HAPPY…..M ON CLOUD 9….O GOD….SIMPLY THIS FEELS LIKE A DREAM…..

Roo Di…..M Thank Full To U…Thanks To Agree To Be Part Here….

I Know There R Two Of Them Who Don't Want Me To End This Fic Here….

Ash N Ruhi….

I M Prevelaged That U Both Liked It …N Even Want This Fic To Continue…But Dear If I Stretch It …This Will Turn Boring…. In Thr First Chap The No Of Reviewa Were 35 N In The 10th Chap It Decended To 7 So…Think…..If I Go On With It More…It Will Simply Be Boring….So Yaa M Not Gona Continue This…

.

.

.

But….But…

I M Thinking…Thinking…..

To Write A Sequel Of This…..Might Be Of Another 2-3 Chapters…

.

.

.

So Now I Want Suggestion From U All….

Should I Go For Its Sequel…..It Fully Depends Upon Ur Opinion…If U All Want Me To Write A Sequel Of This Till Rajvi Marriage…..N A Surprise…..N The Confession Of Ishyant….Then Do Lemme Know…

Ok So I Take Leave…

N If U Want Then In Jan When Ill Be Back Ill Come With It Only….Otherwise Ill Atart With Another Fic….

Love U All A Lot…

N Again …Thanks A Lot For Ur Precious Reviews….

Now I Take Ur Leave….

Hope Ill Be Back In Jan…N Yaa Happy Christmas To U All….In Advance…

Take Care….

Keep Writing…

Keep Reading…..

Keep Smiling…

Bye…


End file.
